Pierres précieuses
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: Suite à une visite nocturne dans le magasin de Gold, Ruby et Emma se retrouvent sous l'emprise d'objets magiques. La situation va échapper peu à peu à Emma, obligée de s'en remettre à Régina et de subir le contrecoup du sort jeté à sa meilleure amie, Ruby.
1. In vino veritas

**Voici ma 1ère fic OUAT et la 1ère fic que je publie sur ce site.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et à me signaler les fautes ou erreurs qui ont pu m'échapper.**

 **Evidemment aucun personnage de la série ne m'appartient, (toussatoussa)!**

 **Je ne situe pas spécialement l'histoire à un moment particulier de la série, mais je pioche dans ce qu'il m'intéresse. La relation entre Emma et Régina est cordiale voire amicale, Robin ne fera sûrement pas d'apparition, pas plus que Hook. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de Rumple, mais pour l'instant je ne compte pas l'inclure, je verrais plus tard en fonction de la direction que prend cette petite histoire.**

 **Le temps que tout se mette en place, le rating est soft au début, mais je préviens de suite, cela va finir en rating M. Vous voilà prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La blonde faisait tourner l'alcool qui restait dans son verre, en le fixant d'un air à la fois perdu et déterminé. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens pour inévitablement revenir au même sujet encore et encore. Elle hocha finalement la tête comme se parlant à elle-même, ayant pris sa décision. Elle but le fond de son whisky d'un trait, reposa le verre sur la table dans un claquement sec et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, assise à côté d'elle.

 **"Ruby, je crois que je suis gay !"**

La brune recracha la moitié de son verre surprise de l'aveu soudain.

 **"Quoi ?! Merde, Emma! Préviens avant de sortir un truc pareil, j'en ai foutu partout."**

 **"Désolée, lança la blonde en attrapant une serviette en papier pour essuyer la table."**

 **"Attends, je reviens, annonça Ruby en se levant."**

Emma regarda son amie s'élancer vers le comptoir puis revenir quelques minutes après avec un torchon dans une main et une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre. Elle finit d'éponger la table et les servit toutes les deux.

 **"Okaaayyy ! Maintenant, vas-y ! Raconte-moi tout !"**

La blonde se doutait, connaissant la nature débridée de sa meilleure amie, que c'était l'annonce en elle-même, sortie de nul part qui avait choquée la jeune femme, et pas tant sa signification. Emma se demanda si c'était vraiment le lieu idéal pour avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert, puis grimaça légèrement en pensant aux autres endroits possibles. Le Granny's ? L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais aucun autre client du Rabbit Hole ne faisait attention à elles. Le coin dans lequel elles s'étaient installées, était un peu en retrait et la lumière tamisée les dissimulait à la plupart des regards. Tout compte fait, ici c'était très bien et puis, au moins elles pouvaient boire, ce qui facilitait grandement les confidences. Emma souffla un coup et posa les yeux sur le visage de sa meilleur amie qui attendait avec impatience qu'elle se lance.

 **"Je... J'ai réalisé que les mecs s'étaient pas vraiment ça en fait... Neal, Graham, Killian... J'ai l'impression qu'il manquait toujours un truc, tu vois ?"**

 **"Et donc au lieu de te dire, c'est pas le bon mec, d'un coup, tu t'es dis je suis gay ? La taquina Ruby."**

 **"Mais non, t'es bête ! C'est juste que..., la blonde se frotta le front un peu gênée et but une gorgée d'alcool avant de continuer. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire avec Eleanor ?"**

Ruby hocha la tête en triturant une de ses mèches de cheveux rouges. Emma n'était d'ordinaire pas complexée ou prude en matière de sexualité, mais elle semblait plus hésitante ce soir et Ruby ne voulait pas la brusquer dans ses confidences.

 **"Bon, et bien, j'y ai repensé... Et j'ai imaginé, tu vois... Et ça m'a fait de l'effet, alors..."**

 **"Attends là ! T'es en train de me dire que t'as fantasmé sur moi ? La coupa la brune en souriant d'un air coquin."**

 **"Quoi ? Mais non, ça va pas la tête ! Cria Emma avec des yeux choqués. J'ai pas..."**

Elle se tut et rembobina dans sa tête ses dernières paroles. Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie mimer des haussements de sourcils suggestifs, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

 **"Merde, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, finit-elle par dire quand elle reprit son souffle. Je me suis imaginé MOI avec une femme. Une autre femme que toi, précisa-t-elle en voyant Ruby prête à faire une réflexion taquine."**

 **"Ha oui ? Et quelle autre femme exactement ? Demanda la brune sans perdre son sourire."**

Emma finit son verre et les resservit à nouveau. Elle fit un geste évasif de la main et haussa les épaules en jouant avec son verre.

 **"C'était flou, tu sais, je n'imaginais pas quelqu'un en particulier en fait."**

 **"Hum-hum, répondit son amie en buvant elle aussi son verre."**

Ruby n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu le regard fuyant et ses sens de louve lui disait qu'Emma mentait. Mais elle décida d'attendre un peu et de revenir à la charge sur ce sujet plus tard, quand une occasion propice se présenterait, ou que l'alcool aurait fait son effet en voyant son amie avaler le contenu de son verre. Elle avait bien fait de ramener la bouteille, se dit-elle.

 **"C'est comment ? Demanda Emma en la sortant de ses pensées."**

 **"Pardon ?"**

 **"Avec une femme, je veux dire ? Pas l'acte en lui-même, tu m'as donné assez de détails pour que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de précisions, rigola la blonde qui visiblement commençait à être un peu éméchée. Les sensations ? C'est vraiment différent d'un homme ?"**

" **C'est difficile à dire, ça dépend vraiment de la personne. Les femmes sont souvent plus douces, mais il y a des hommes tendres comme il y a des femmes brusques. Il n'y a pas de généralité, c'est bien pour ça que je ne me limite pas à un genre tu sais !"**

Emma se perdit dans ses songes quelques instants, avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par la question de Ruby qui la fixait sans cesser de sourire, visiblement amusée par la situation.

 **"Tu n'as jamais embrassé de femme, Emma ?"**

 **"Heu... Non, ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit avant et l'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présentée, alors..."**

 **"Tu voudrais essayer ? Interrogea Ruby en s'approchant d'un air conspirateur, le sourire coquin et les yeux rieurs."**

 **"Hein ?"**

La blonde sentait son cerveau s'embrumer sous les effets de l'alcool et eut du mal à assimiler la question. _Essayer quoi ?_ Quand les mots finirent par percuter sa conscience, elle ne put s'empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Son regard descendit sur les lèvres pleines de la brune et elle déglutit difficilement avant de relever précipitamment la tête.

 **"Je... Je pense pas que..., bredouilla-t-elle en voyant Ruby s'approcher dangereusement d'un air prédateur."**

 **"Ho mon dieu, Emma ! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Éclata Ruby en reculant et s'écroula de rire dans sa chaise."**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas trop su comment réagir et ses sentiments étaient partagés quant au fait d'avoir failli embrasser la brune aux mèches rouges. Un peu de curiosité certes à l'idée d'embrasser une autre femme, mais que cette femme en question puisse être sa meilleure amie, rendait tout ça beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'elle ne soit pas soulagée que ça n'ait été qu'une blague. Ruby était indéniablement une belle femme, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme une amie. Même depuis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa sexualité, elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, ne serait-ce même que pour essayer.

Elles continuèrent à boire et à se taquiner l'une l'autre pendant un moment. Le niveau de la bouteille descendait à un rythme régulier et Ruby qui, en tant que louve, tenait mieux l'alcool que son amie, décida de revenir sur le sujet que la blonde avait évité précédemment.

 **"Alors c'est quoi ton style de femme ?"**

 **"Mon style ? Répéta Emma perdue. J'ai pas de... J'ai jamais..."**

 **"Ton type ! La coupa Ruby. Grande, petite, brune, blonde, etc. Tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce qui t'attire ?"**

 **"Heu... Je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle en se mettant à réfléchir. Je crois que je préfère les brunes... Pas trop petite, mais pas plus grande que moi... Féminine et classe, mais sexy..."**

Emma, perdue dans ses pensées, parlait comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute sans prêter attention à sa meilleure amie. Ruby se mordillait la lèvre, se retenant de rire en écoutant les paroles de la blonde. Elle avait rapidement réalisé que le type de femme décrit par son amie, se rapprochait furieusement de la description d'une certaine brune de leur connaissance.

 **"Tu aimes les femmes autoritaires ? S'amusa-t-elle à demander."**

 **"Autor... Autoritaire ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

 **"Ho comme ça ! Éluda Ruby avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as parlé que du physique, pas du caractère."**

 **"Heu... Ben... J'sais pas. Ça dépend ? Répondit-elle de façon plus interrogative qu'affirmative."**

 **"Et de quoi donc ?"**

 **"De... De la... Situation ? Bafouilla la blonde."**

 **"Es-tu en train de parler de ce que je pense ? Taquina la brune."**

 **"Noooooon ! S'exclama Emma en écarquillant les yeux. Peut-être ? À quoi tu... À quoi tu penses ?"**

 **"Je suppose que tu voulais dire que tu aimes avoir du répondant en face de toi. Même si tu es quelqu'un d'indépendant et libre, tu aimes avoir quelqu'un qui ne te laisse pas faire tout ce que tu veux sans rien dire. N'est-ce pas ?"**

Emma soupira de soulagement en entendant la réponse de son amie et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête hésitant. Elle avait vraiment du mal à réfléchir, elle sentait son cerveau brumeux et ses pensées embrouillées par l'alcool avaient du mal à s'ordonner. Ruby souriait de toute ses dents, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait s'amuser aux dépends de sa meilleure amie et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

" **À moins qu'on parle d'une toute autre situation qui impliquerait plus d'ordres et moins de vêtement, lança la brune aux mèches rouges."**

La blonde avala de travers son whisky et manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui fit rire d'autant plus Ruby qui était ravie de sa réplique. Emma se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise, son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool lui envoyant des pensées peu chastes suite à cette phrase. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles changent de sujet de conversation. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à orienter la discussion sur autre chose et s'attacha à faire boire Ruby pour qu'elle soit dans le même état d'ivresse qu'elle.

Le temps passa et les deux amies étaient tellement saoules qu'elles riaient de tout et n'importe quoi. L'heure de la fermeture du bar arriva et elles sortirent déçues de devoir mettre fin à leur soirée. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles se tenaient l'une l'autre pour ne pas trébucher alors que leur trajectoire se faisait hasardeuse. Leurs pas les amenèrent devant la boutique de Gold juste au moment où elles manquèrent de s'affaler. Seuls les réflexes surhumains de Ruby les empêchèrent de s'écrouler sur le trottoir et elles finirent par s'appuyer contre la vitrine en rigolant.

 **"Et si on faisait un tour à l'intérieur ? Proposa la louve soudainement."**

 **"Pourquoi faire ? Questionna la blonde."**

 **"J'sais pas. Juste faire un tour, ça m'intrigue tous ces objets. Mais Rumple me fout un peu les jetons et je n'ose jamais rentrer regarder quand il est là. Allez Emma !"**

Elle vit sa meilleure amie hésiter, jetant quelques coups d'œil au travers de la vitre sans pouvoir cacher une certaine curiosité.

 **"Tu ne risques rien, la poussa-t-elle en souriant, je connais très bien le shérif !"**

 **"T'es bête ! Ne put s'empêcher de rire la blonde."**

 **"Je suis sûre que ça te rappellera des souvenirs. Dis-moi que ça te manque pas parfois le frisson de l'interdit !"**

 **"Comme si j'avais pas assez de frisson depuis que je suis ici avec tous les trucs qui se sont passés..."**

Ruby sourit. Elle savait que malgré les réponses de son amie, elle avait gagné au vu du petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Emma s'avança vers la porte et s'agenouilla en fouillant dans une de ses poches. Elle en sortit une petite trousse usée, comme en témoignait le cuir tanné et vieilli. Sortant les outils dont elle ne se séparait jamais, même maintenant qu'elle était shérif, elle commença à crocheter la serrure. Au bout de quelques minutes et une série de jurons étouffés, la brune s'approcha à son tour.

 **"Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie pour ouvrir la porte ?"**

 **"Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de la maîtriser alors que je suis complètement bourrée, répondit-elle sans se retourner."**

 **"Tu n'as pas l'air de maîtriser cette méthode-là non plus, fit remarquer la brune moqueuse."**

 **"Ouais, mais je vais y arriver. Et ce sera plus discret que d'exploser la porte, gloussa la blonde."**

Après plusieurs essais infructueux et de nouveaux jurons, elle finit par entendre le déclic caractéristique et elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Elle se tourna vers la brune et articula silencieusement en faisant un grand geste des bras : « tadaaaam » !

La louve sourit et s'avança d'une démarche qu'elle voulait gracieuse et confiante, mais qui était en réalité un peu instable. La blonde se releva difficilement, mais finit par rentrer à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle.

La lumière des lampadaires extérieurs passant au travers des vitres, réussissait à éclairer suffisamment la boutique pour qu'elles puissent voir à l'intérieur. Une multitude d'objets s'étalaient sous leurs yeux, du plus banal au plus incongru. Emma savait qu'il y avait autant d'objets ordinaires que d'objets magiques, même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire la différence dans l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson de cuir rouge, elle regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air curieux sans oser toucher quoi que ce soit. Ruby quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher à tout, attrapant tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Au bout de longues minutes d'exploration, Ruby fut attirée par une boîte en merisier finement ouvragée. Elle appela Emma pour qu'elle vienne voir pendant qu'elle ouvrait le couvercle. Dans l'écrin de bois, sur un lit de velours reposait une dague magnifique. La poignée était sertie en bout d'une iolite*, une pierre précieuse bleu violacé qui attirait immédiatement l'œil. Ruby s'en saisit délicatement, une main serrée autour du manche et la lame élégamment dessinée reposant sur la paume de l'autre.

Emma s'approcha tranquillement de son amie, intriguée par l'air soudainement sérieux qu'elle affichait. Ruby semblait fascinée par l'arme qu'elle tenait, au point de ne pas la remarquer. La blonde se tint juste derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la brune. Pareil à un miroir, la lame reflétait une image parfaite de la jeune femme, mais ses yeux luisaient d'un regard animal et sauvage. L'instant d'après, le reflet changea et c'est l'image de la louve qui leur fit face. Emma eut un hoquet de surprise, qui sortit Ruby de sa transe, la faisant sursauter et s'entailler la paume. La brune poussa un cri de douleur et fit un bond en arrière en lâchant la dague. L'arme déploya un éclair de magie, les faisant perdre toutes deux connaissance. Dans sa chute, Emma percuta l'étagère derrière elle et renversa une fiole portant l'inscription « cristaux d' apatite** » dont le contenu se déversa sur elle dans un nuage de poussières.

* * *

* _Iolite : « Pierre de la vision intérieure, jugée utile pour contribuer à vivre à un niveau élevé de connaissance. »_

** _Apatite : « Pierre pour la communication »_


	2. Gueule de bois : effets indésirables

**Voilà la suite, les chapitres ne sont pas très longs car je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même.**

 **Merci pour vos messages.**

 **SQ10 : j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai refait toute la mise en forme des dialogues, ça devrait être mieux ;)**

 **Guest : Oui, tu as raison, c'était facile à deviner mais ce ne sera pas si simple !**

 **Bonne lecture (oui à vous aussi lecteurs de l'ombre xD )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Emma sentit les rayons chauds du soleil la tirer de l'inconscience. Elle souleva les paupières et grimaça en les refermant aussitôt. La lumière l'éblouissait et faisait résonner le vacarme infernal qui couvait dans son crâne. Elle se redressa en position assise, tant bien que mal et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, tout en ouvrant progressivement les yeux.

Elle avait la gueule de bois, ce point était définitivement indéniable. Mais elle sentait aussi une confusion l'habiter qui ne tenait, elle en était persuadée, pas qu'à l'alcool. La blonde commençait à reconnaître les sensations impliquant la magie, elle aurait parié que cette dernière était en cause. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi sinon elle se retrouvait assise seule en plein milieu de la forêt. Malgré son état, elle se rappelait très bien avoir passé la soirée avec Ruby et ses derniers souvenirs les replaçaient toutes les deux dans la boutique de Gold.

Emma grimaça une nouvelle fois en pensant à l'intrusion de la veille. Les idées qu'on pouvait avoir sous l'emprise de l'alcool étaient rarement bonnes, elle le savait. Et visiblement leur escapade nocturne ne tendait pas à prouver le contraire. Elle se remit debout légèrement vacillante et porta son regard aux alentours. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, il était donc encore de bonne heure. À part elle, le coin semblait désert et elle ne trouva aucune trace de Ruby. Elle leva une main à sa bouche dans l'idée de faire porte-voix pour appeler son amie, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle força pour se racler la gorge et réessaya toujours sans succès.

Sentant la panique l'envahir, elle souffla et s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Quand elle se senutit un peu moins angoissée, elle se mit à réfléchir. Visiblement Ruby n'était pas dans les parages et la louve était de toute façon tout à fait capable de retrouver son chemin. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, il serai toujours temps plus tard de revenir avec du renfort. La priorité était donc de trouver un moyen pour elle de rentrer et de découvrir pourquoi elle semblait soudainement muette. Ne sachant absolument pas où elle était, elle pouvait soit marcher dans une direction au hasard en espérant qu'elle reconnaîtrait à un moment ou un autre le paysage pour se repérer ; soit elle utilisait la magie pour rentrer. Elle savait que les quelques heures passée inconsciente n'avait pas suffi à éliminer l'alcool, d'ailleurs elle sentait encore les effets sur son organisme. Emma était un peu confuse quand à la décision à prendre. Elle ne se voyait pas errer dans la forêt encore à moitié ivre et sans repères. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était encore trop novice pour utiliser la magie parfaitement alors qu'elle était saoule. Elle se rappelait l'avoir mentionné à Ruby la veille. Cela pouvait fonctionner normalement, comme cela pouvait tourner à la catastrophe.

En plein dilemme, une pensée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. La blonde se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches en quête de son téléphone. Dev ant l'absence de son appareil, elle souffla dépitée. Évidemment, pas de trace de son fichu portable quand elle en avait besoin. Le sort semblait se liguer contre elle.

Finalement, le shjérif se décida à utiliser sa magie. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina rentrer chez elle. La blonde disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche pour réapparaître une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle souffla de dépit une nouvelle fois, son cerveau embrumé d'alcool faisait dysfonctionner sa magie. Elle retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, se déplaçant dans la forêt par bonds. Emma commençait à perdre son sang-froid et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle était perdue et seule en forêt à moitié ivre, sans moyen de contact et incapable de rentrer chez elle. Elle se demanda au bout de combien de temps, quelqu'un s'inquiéterait de sa disparition.

Peut-être pas longtemps, si Ruby était rentrée. En tout cas, personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne pas la voir au poste aujourd'hui puisque c'était sa journée de repos et que son père était de service. Sa mère ne s'étonnerait pas non plus de son absence, enfin pas immédiatement. Snow savait qu'après ses soirées avec Ruby, il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas rentrer et de dormir au Granny's. Henri devait passer la journée avec Régina, ces deux-là non plus ne s'occuperaient d'elle avant un moment.

Malgré elle, son esprit dériva sur la brune. La maire pourrait sûrement l'aider à régler la situation. Son esprit se focalisa sur la brune et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva sur le perron du manoir Mills. Le bruit d'une voiture passant dans la rue derrière elle la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait finalement réussi à sortir de cette fichue forêt. La blonde sourit de contentement et s'empressa de sonner à la porte. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse et impatiente que la porte s'ouvre. Elle sonna une deuxième fois avec instance, étonnée de l'absence de réponse. Son fils lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il devait passait la journée tranquillement à la maison avec sa mère adoptive. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. S'était-il passé quelque chose d'autre en plus de son propre problème ?

Resserrant les pans de sa veste en cuir rouge, Emma se décida à regagner le centre-ville à pied. Pressée, elle ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de l'atteindre. Vu l'heure matinale, les rues étaient quasi-désertes et elle se contenta de saluer les rares personnes qu'elle croisa d'un simple hochement de tête en souriant. La mairie semblait fermée, chose logique pour un dimanche. Le Granny's semblait bien ouvert lui comme à son habitude pour servir le petit déjeuner aux lève-tôt. Pourtant en jetant un œil à travers la vitre, elle ne vit que Granny faire le service en salle, pas de trace de sa meilleure amie. D'habitude, Ruby aidait toujours sa grand-mère au service du matin, même en étant sortie la veille, quitte à se recoucher après. Emma s'apprêtait à aller demander à la femme plus âgée si elle avait des nouvelles de sa petite-fille, quand Leroy déboula en courant sensiblement imbibé d'alcool lui aussi.

 **"Shérif ! Vous êtes au courant ?"** Vociféra-t-il sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. **"Il y a un énorme loup qui se balade près de docks !"**

Emma faillit sourire en pensant qu'au final, cela n'avait pris que peu de temps avant de retrouver la brune aux mèches rouges. Mais elle déchanta en attenant la suite de ses propos **.**

 **"Ce n'est pas la pleine lune et il semblait vraiment féroce et sauvage pour que ce soit Red. J'ai à peine eut le temps de m'enfuir en demandant à Gus d'appeler Régina."**

Le shériff haussa un sourcil en un questionnement muet. Visiblement, l'absence de paroles de la blonde ne sembla pas interroger Leroy qui comprit le sous-entendu.

 **"Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'aurait pu faire ton père face à cette bête. Et au cas où c'est un loup-garou, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait éviter de lui tirer dessus."**

Emma acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, fit un signe de la main pour dire qu'elle s'y rendait aussi et se mit à courir en direction des docks. Elle ralentit un peu la cadence malgré son désir d'arriver au plus vite, en sentant une nausée lui retourner le ventre et la faire tituber. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Régina n'était pas chez elle, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas en revanche pourquoi leur fils n'y était pas. S'il y avait le moindre danger, elle était certaine que la maire n'aurait pas pris le risque d'emmener Henry et il était assez grand pour rester seul au manoir.

Arrivée sur place, le shérif entendit distinctement un grondement sourd qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers la source du bruit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver Régina faisant face à un énorme loup comme l'avait décrit Leroy. Elle trouvait cependant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à la forme animale de sa meilleure amie. La taille et le pelage étaient identiques, mais le regard féroce et luisant d'une lueur rougeoyante lui était inconnu. Tout comme les grognements sauvages qui s'échappaient de la gorge de la bête. Emma s'approcha doucement sans quitter l'animal des yeux, incapable de prévenir Régina de son arrivée.

Pourtant grâce à sa magie, la brune sentit immédiatement la présence de la blonde et sans tourner la tête, s'adressa à elle d'un ton sarcastique.

 **"Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas en service aujourd'hui, Shérif."**

Régina fut surprise de ne pas recevoir de réponse et fut tentée de jeter un œil sur sa droite pour voir la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la louve des yeux. Emma finit par entrer dans son champs de vision périphérique et elle put lui jeter un regard inquisiteur en levant un sourcil. La jeune femme fit plusieurs gestes en montrant sa gorge et ses lèvres, ouvrant silencieusement la bouche sans produire le moindre son. D'abord étonnée, la brune finit par comprendre ses mimes et leva les yeux au ciel.

 **"Sérieusement Miss Swan, vous êtes devenue muette ?"**

Emma haussa les épaules et grimaça en acquiesçant.

 **"Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité cela pour ne plus entendre vos répliques provocatrices et ce n'est même pas de mon fait..., rajouta la maire avec un rictus."**

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira de ne pouvoir répondre et devoir ravaler une de ses répliques justement. Elle fit un geste des mains, avant de désigner la bête qui leur faisait face, découvrant d'impressionnantes mâchoires en grognant et claquant des dents de manière agressive. Régina sembla encore une fois capable de déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui expliqua la situation.

 **"Je suis arrivée seulement quelques instants avant vous, car j'ai préféré déposer Henry chez vos parents. Je ne savais pas à quelle menace nous avions à faire. Selon ce que m'a rapporté Gus, Leroy semblait persuadé que ce n'était pas Miss Lucas. Mais je vous assure que c'est bien elle, malgré quelques petits changements dont j'ignore l'origine."**

La louve parût comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle car elle gronda de plus belle en faisant un pas en avant.

 **"Elle reste agressive et sauvage, pourtant elle ne semble pas pressée d'attaquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée, mais je sens un résidu de magie autour d'elle que je n'arrive pas à définir. Auriez-vous une explication à me fournir, Miss Swan ?"**

Le shérif baissa la tête penaude en faisant une moue très similaire à celle qu'Henry faisait lorsqu'il était pris en faute.

 **"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Demanda la brune de façon rhétorique. Je suppose que votre mutisme soudain est lié à cette situation."**

Emma haussa les épaules, incertaine.

 **"Je dois m'approcher pour comprendre exactement de quoi il retourne exactement. Pouvez-vous occuper son attention et la neutraliser si besoin ?"**

Le shérif haussa un sourcil et fit un geste de la main entre elles deux avant de se pointer du doigt. La maire soupira d'agacement de devoir s'expliquer.

 **"Si j'utilise ma magie sur elle avant d'avoir pu examiner les résidus qui l'entourent, je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il y aussi un risque que ma magie interfère avec le sort dont elle semble sous l'emprise et que la situation dégénère."**

Emma hocha la tête de compréhension, puis grimaça en se souvenant d'un détail. Elle gesticula de nouveau en mimant et refit la même moue penaude.

 **"Sérieusement Miss Swan ? Répéta Régina exaspérée. Vous êtes en état d'ébriété et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?"**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois. Cette situation commençait à l'agacer fortement. Gardant les yeux fixés sur la louve, elle fit un geste de la main vers la blonde. Cette dernière sentit la magie l'envahir et tout d'un coup, les effets de l'alcool disparurent, la laissant alerte et aussi en forme qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche, voulant remercier la maire mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle souffla déçue, mais adressa tout de même un sourire de remerciement à la brune. Chaque chose en son temps, la priorité était de s'occuper de Ruby.

 **"Bien. Finissons-en ! Décida Régina."**

Emma fit quelques pas en avant et sur le côté, captant l'attention de la louve qui la fixa du regard en grondant. La brune en profita pour s'approcher discrètement et dès qu'elle fut assez près, analysa l'aura de magie qui s'accrochait à la bête. Elle fut perplexe un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de sentir. Elle prit finalement sa décision. Au même un instant, la louve sembla se décider à bouger, rassemblant ses pattes sous elle pour bondir en direction de la blonde. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'animal lui sauter dessus, mais elle ne sut pas comment réagir en captant le mouvement simultané de Régina. Propulsant sa magie d'un rapide geste de la main, la brune avait forcé la louve à reprendre sa forme humaine. Touchée en plein élan, Ruby finit son mouvement en s'écrasant sur la blonde qui amortit sa chute. Emma s'écroula par-terre sous le choc, le corps nu de la louve contre le sien.

Le shérif entendit le bruit caractéristique des talons de la maire claquer sur le sol en se rapprochant et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle essaya de se redresser mais la louve était toujours étalée sur elle. Elle lui tapota l'épaule d'une main pour la faire réagir.

Ruby finit par bouger en grognant d'un bruit plus animal qu'humain, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les jambes de la blonde sous elle. Elle haussa un sourcil en constatant leur position et l'absence de réaction ou de réplique de la blonde. Sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire carnassier et elle plongea son regard encore rougeoyant dans celui émeraude.

 **"Tu as finalement changé d'avis, Swan?"**

Emma la regarda surprise, un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage.

 **"Tu veux essayer pour voir ce que ça fait?"** Continua la louve d'un air prédateur.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en comprenant l'allusion et tendit une main en avant par réflexe pour retenir la louve qui se penchait lentement vers elle.

 **"Je te trouve bien silencieuse, Swan. Tu donnes ta langue au loup?"** Lança la jeune brune avant de baisser les yeux sur la main d'Emma posée quasiment sur son sein. **"En tout cas, je vois que tu sais toujours prendre les choses en main."**

Le shérif réalisant où était sa main, la retira vivement et secoua la tête, ahurie face à la situation. Heureusement la voix du maire claqua d'un ton froid et sans appel, attirant l'attention de la louve.

 **"Vous avez l'air assez en forme pour vous lever toute seule Miss Lucas, je vous suggère donc de le faire rapidement."**

 **"Red !"**

 **"Pardon ?"**

 **"C'est Red, ne m'appelez pas Miss Lucas."** Répliqua la louve d'un ton catégorique, mais obéissant tout de même à la brune, elle se releva d'un mouvement fluide et animal.

D'un geste du poignet, Régina couvrit le corps de la jeune femme de vêtements. Mais alors que celle-ci se retournait pour lui faire face et la remerciait d'un hochement de tête, la maire vit la lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux de la louve. Elle soupira en se frottant la tempe.

 **"Dans quoi est-ce que vous vous êtes encore fourrée, Miss Swan..."** Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.


	3. Introspection

**Hey !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente mais entre le travail et le sport, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ou presque. La saison étant finie, je devrais pouvoir profiter un peu de mes week-ends pour écrire (ou pas u_u).**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de continuer à suivre, même ceux dans l'ombre là au fond. Merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des retours.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le shérif se releva et arrangea rapidement sa tenue avant de rejoindre Régina. Elle haussa un sourcil au regard noir qu'elle reçut semblant lourd de reproches.

 **"Ho ho ! On dirait que madame le maire est fâchée contre toi, Swan. Mais même fâchée, elle est toujours aussi sexy hein?"** Lança la louve avec un sourire narquois à l'attention de la blonde.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux à l'entente de la remarque et tapa le bras de son amie par réflexe. Ce qui lui fit manquer l'éclat qui brilla quelques secondes dans le regard du maire, mais qui n'échappa pas à la louve.

 **"Tu manques vraiment de répartie en ce moment, Swan. Tu étais plus bavarde hier soir."** Continua Red en jetant un œil sur la blonde avec un grand sourire provoquant. **"Tu sais quand tu me disais que tu flashais sur les brunes classes et sex..."**

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un bruit étouffé alors que la blonde plaquait sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour la faire taire. Emma n'osa pas regarder l'autre brune, angoissée par la réaction, la colère voire le dégoût qu'elle pourrait avoir après avoir entendu ces mots. Elle se contentait de faire les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie, dépitée de ne pas pouvoir parler. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais elle finit par se reculer quand elle sentit le corps de la louve vibrer sous le grondement animal et menaçant qui sortait de sa gorge.

 **"Ne te crois pas tout permis, Swan !"** Aboya la brune aux mèches rouges. **"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai croqué personne, mais toi et ta brune pourriez être parfaitement à mon goût."**

Emma resta quelques secondes choquée, pas très sûre de savoir de quelle manière interpréter les paroles de la louve. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa meilleure amie et ne savait pas comment y réagir.

* * *

Régina, qui observait la scène les bras croisés sans intervenir, finit par se lasser et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers les deux jeunes femmes. Elle effleura la louve du bout des doigts et la fit brusquement sombrer dans le sommeil, laissant tout juste le temps à Emma de rattraper son amie avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. Sans lui laisser plus de temps, elle posa une main sur son épaule et les fit disparaître toutes les trois dans un nuage de fumée violette pour réapparaître dans son manoir.

Elle désigna le salon d'un geste et laissa la blonde passer devant elle obéissant à l'ordre silencieux qu'elle venait de donner. La brune observa le shérif déposer la louve sur son canapé avec des gestes attentionnés, puis lui faire face hésitante. Régina avait envie de se servir un verre pour calmer le mal de tête qu'elle sentait poindre au vu de la situation, mais elle avait conscience de l'heure un peu trop matinale pour y céder. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyée sur le dossier d'un de ses fauteuils en cuir et de fixer la blonde d'un air ennuyé. Elle était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et intriguée par les paroles qui avaient été lâchées par la louve semblant paniquer son shérif.

 _Son shérif ?_ Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée du fil de ses pensées. _D_ _'_ _où cela pouvait bien sortir ?_ Certes, elle était la maire de la ville et le shérif dépendait de son autorité. Et depuis leur rencontre, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à provoquer la blonde. La seule personne qui osait l'affronter. La seule personne qui osait lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait et qui refusait de se plier à sa volonté. La seule qui avait pris sa défense et qui avait cru en elle, en son repenti. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait la blonde et son caractère bien trempée. Et après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, elle pensait pouvoir considérer la jeune femme comme une amie, même si elles n'avait jamais abordé le sujet entre elles. Évidement, cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Kathryn ou Maléfique, mais Régina savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Mais elle ne savait vraiment pas d'où venait cette pensée de possessivité vis à vis de la blonde.

Son regard fixé sur le shérif prit le temps de la détailler et avant même qu'elle en ait conscience, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire alors que ses yeux caressaient les courbes du corps souple et athlétique devant elle. Et alors qu'ils remontaient nonchalamment jusqu'au visage de la blonde, elle nota le léger rougissement sur ses joues et son air mal à l'aise. Elle eût à peine le temps de croiser son regard perdu avant que le shérif ne détourne la tête et s'agite maladroitement sur place.

Régina arqua un sourcil et retint un petit rire narquois en voyant la réaction du shérif. Elle venait de trouver un moyen de déstabiliser la blonde facilement. Elle mit cette information de côté pour plus tard et décida finalement de s'attaquer au problème.

" **Bien, venez donc par ici Shérif que l** **'** **on règle cette situation improbable. Votre absence de répartie me perturbe.** **"**

Emma lui lança un regard étonné, puis haussa les épaules comme si la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher et s'arrêta devant la brune en mettant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

Régina était attendrie par l'expression si similaire à celle de son fils, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se redressa pour examiner la blonde. La brune leva une main pour capter les résidus de magie et fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le sort employé.

" **Ne bougez pas, Miss Swan !** **"** Ordonna-t-elle avant de tendre le bras pour lui toucher la gorge.

Elle lança sa magie du bout des doigts, effleurant la peau pâle du cou offert devant elle. La brune vit nettement le shérif frissonner sous son toucher et planter soudainement son regard dans le sien. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses dans ses yeux pour que Régina puisse identifier ce que ressentait la blonde, mais cela la troubla.

* * *

Emma sentait sa magie réagir à celle de la brune et elle se força à tenir la bride à ce bouillonnement intérieur. Par contre, elle était bien incapable de retenir ses pensées qui déviaient sans cesse sur la femme face à elle.

Évidemment qu'elle avait eu Régina en tête quand elle avait parlé avec Ruby de brune classe, sexy et autoritaire. Et elle réalisait à présent qu'elle avait été bien naïve de croire que sa meilleure amie ne ferait pas le rapprochement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la louve avait eu de telles paroles. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle l'avait toujours soutenue, aidée, et quelque soit ses confidences, elle avait toujours protéger ses secrets. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Brusquement la blonde sentit un frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête sous le toucher de la maire et elle planta son regard dans le sien laissant transparaître plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les doigts de la brune étaient pareils à une caresse et même si Emma savait que cette même main avait plus d'une fois servi à étrangler quelqu'un ou arracher des coeurs du temps de l'Evil Queen, en cet instant elle ne pouvait que penser à la douceur de sa peau et imaginer la sensation de ses doigts sur son corps.

Plus tôt, le shérif avait bien senti le regard inquisiteur la détailler. L'intensité inhabituelle l'avait un peu mise mal à l'aise, mais elle avait enduré la situation comme à son habitude attendant les remarques piquantes qui ne tardaient jamais après ce genre d'examen. Sauf que rien ne vînt cette fois-ci.

Et maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la brune avait compris les allusions de la louve, mais elle ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Régina ne l'avait pas envoyé balader, ni changé en quoi que ce soit, ni rien d'autre. Elle s'était contentée de la fixer et de lui avouer qu'elle était perturbée.

Emma, elle, était plus que perturbée. Elle était tellement de choses à la fois qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait perdue à cause de son mutisme. Et impuissante face à la situation. Et vulnérable sous le regard inquisiteur. Et brûlante sous le toucher délicat. Et tendue sous l'intensité de la scène.

Ses yeux, échappant à son contrôle, descendirent de leur propre chef sur les lèvres pleines de la brune et elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Depuis quand perdait-elle tous ses moyens face à la maire ? Le manque de contact, quand la brune laissa retomber son bras, tira Emma de ses pensées et lui fit relever les yeux. La brune fronçait les sourcils d'un air préoccupé et légèrement agacé. Elle s'attendit à une remarque virulente dont la maire avait le secret pour se défouler, mais encore une fois elle fut surprit.

" **Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous vous êtes encore fourrées Miss Swan, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir régler la situation sans connaître la cause exacte de votre mutisme. "**

Emma leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

" **Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué pour Miss Lucas, si j'utilise ma magie sans savoir quel type de sort a été utilisé, il y a un risque que cela ne donne pas le résultat souhaité."**

La blonde hocha la tête de compréhension et observa la maire sortir du salon en direction de son bureau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la brune revienne un stylo et un calepin dans les mains. Elle les lui tendit et l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir pour écrire. Emma prit place dans un des fauteuils alors que la brune s'installait avec grâce dans l'autre, son regard surveillant la louve allongée sur son canapé.

Le shérif après avoir noirci quelques lignes pour résumer le contexte, à savoir Ruby et elle marchant dans la rue, saoules, réalisa qu'elle devrait expliquer leur présence dans la boutique de Mr Gold. _Pouvait-elle prétendre avoir entendu un bruit provenir de l'intérieur du magasin et que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé ?_ Elle grimaça légèrement, ne souhaitant pas mentir à Régina. L'omission était un moindre mal se dit-elle, passant sous silence le pourquoi et le comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la boutique. Au pire, elle prétendrait ne plus trop se souvenir de ce passage à cause de l'alcool. Elle détailla au maximum ce dont elle se rappelait à propos de l'étrange dague et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, du moins ce qu'elle en savait car elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas son réveil dans la forêt.

Emma finit par tendre le calepin à la brune et se cala ensuite dans son fauteuil pour l'observer pendant sa lecture. Les bras croisés, elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son impatience. Elle voyait de petits tics nerveux agiter le visage du maire et sa propre nervosité augmenta.

* * *

Régina se pinça l'arête du nez en expirant doucement. Bon sang! C'était tellement stupide ! Elle n'était pas plus surprise que ça par les événements relatés par la blonde. Évidemment, le côté enfantin d'Emma faisait parti de son charme et elle l'appréciait autant qu'il l'horripilait. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se laissait embarquer par la louve, elles finissaient toujours par se mettre dans le pétrin. Le maire lisait très bien entre les lignes et se doutait plus ou moins de ce que le shérif taisait. Cela n'avait pas grande importance de toute façon. Et même si elle aurait adoré crier sur le shérif, pour lui dire combien elle avait agit avec idiotie et lui faire la leçon comme elle l'aurait fait à Henry, elle était fatiguée de se disputer et n'avait pas envie de voir la blonde se braquer alors qu'elle avait fait l'effort d'explicitement demander de l'aide. Les mots étaient écrits noir sur blanc. Et Régina savait combien il était difficile pour Emma, comme pour elle-même, de demander de l'aide. Alors elle surprit la blonde encore une fois, en la dispensant de remarque cinglante.

 **"Cela risque d'être plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais, miss Swan."**

Elle sourit en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de la jeune femme en face d'elle. C'était définitivement agréable de prendre le shérif à contre-pied et de réagir à l'inverse de ce que celle-ci attendait. Ce pourrait être un nouveau jeu amusant...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je sais les chapitres sont courts, mais mon cerveau a tendance à partir dans tous les sens et je peine un peu à suivre l'idée de départ.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**


	4. Investigation

**Hey mes petits loups !**

 **Tout d'abord merci ! Merci à tous les lecteurs (même ceux de l'ombre) de me lire, merci à tous les followers de me suivre, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et merci à ceux qui m'ont écris une review.**

 **Voici de quoi vous occuper un petit peu, même si avec le temps magnifique qu'il fait ce weekend (en tout cas, chez moi), j'espère quand même que vous profitez du soleil !**

 **Le chapitre est plutôt court je sais, et je vous préviens d'office, il n'y a pas moult d'action. Mais il faut bien mettre des choses en place petit à petit. Et puis je trouve que la partie la plus intéressante, c'est quand elles se tournent autour de toute façon. (J'entends déjà certain(e)s me rétorquer que non la partie la plus intéressante, c'est quand elles passent à l'action ! Certes aussi, mais dans ce cas là, autant écrire seulement des PWP :p et non là ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire, même si elles y arriveront... un jour ou l'autre... normalement... peut-être... hahaha XD je vous taquine)**

 **Bref, la suite, maintenant !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"** **J** **e** **suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que contenait exactement cette fiole ?** **"**

Régina vit la blonde répondre négativement d'un mouvement de tête.

 **"Ni de ce que cette dague a pu devenir ? "**

Nouveau mouvement de tête. Régina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **"Miss Lucas ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Peut-être aura-t-elle des réponses à nous donner."**

Emma haussa les épaules comme pour dire « on verra bien ». La brune s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes et se remit à observer le shérif en face d'elle. Elle avait du mal à retenir le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres à la réaction de la jeune femme, qui semblait se tortiller dans son propre fauteuil. Dans l'incapacité de meubler le silence qui semblait la gêner, contrairement à madame le maire qui le trouvait apaisant, la blonde ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, quand elle ne pouvait pas lancer ses habituelles répliques provocantes à son attention. Elle se répéta une nouvelle fois que décidément, cette nouvelle situation lui plaisait bien. Si elle faisait elle-même un petit effort pour ne pas se comporter instinctivement comme à l'accoutumée, elle pourrait en profiter pour s'amuser un peu.

 **"Vous allez devoir envisager de vous promener avec un bloc-notes tant que cette situation durera, à moins que vous ne trouviez un autre moyen de communiquer."** Taquina la brune.

Le shérif lui tira la langue et croisa les bras en se mettant à bouder. Régina éclata de rire et l'éclair de surprise qui passa dans le regard en face d'elle, confirma sa décision de se laisser un peu aller. Le son cristallin finit par s'éteindre bien qu'un sourire amusé étirait toujours ses lèvres pulpeuses. Certes, elle trouvait la plupart du temps le comportement puéril de la blonde exaspérant, mais en même temps, ce côté enfantin lui rappelait tellement Henri qu'il était difficile d'y résister. Jusqu'à récemment, elle avait toujours pris le parti de s'agacer et de provoquer la jeune femme pour que leurs interactions se soldent immanquablement par des disputes. Mais avec toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées, les disputes étaient à présent rares. Une relation conflictuelle était pourtant bien plus facile à gérer. Plus facile que cette amitié qui s'était mise en place doucement, cette amitié dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le fonctionnement et dont les limites lui semblaient floues. Ce n'était pas comme si elles faisaient des sorties shopping ensemble, ou bien des sorties ensemble tout court d'ailleurs. Elle s'imaginait mal passer une soirée au Rabbit Hole avec Emma à boire trop d'alcool au point de faire n'importe quoi, comme ses deux invitées avaient l'habitude de faire. Pourtant, les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble avec leur fils, avait un sentiment de justesse qui lui donnait envie de plus de temps passé ainsi. Et la relation plus que cordiale qu'elles entretenaient professionnellement, était somme toute agréable et rassurante dans le sens où elle avait l'appui du shérif, ce qui rendait étonnamment plus facile son travail de maire.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Régina faillit manquer le changement d'atmosphère qui se produisit. Elle se redressa lentement dans son fauteuil et surveillant ce qu'il se passait dans sa vision périphérique, elle planta son regard devenu très sérieux dans le regard vert.

 **"Miss Swan, levez-vous et mettez-vous derrière moi."**

La tête de la blonde se pencha dans une moue interrogatrice, qui la fit souffler alors qu'elle la voyait rester assise.

 **"Bon sang, Emma ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis, point final !"**

Un grondement sourd et animal s'éleva du canapé situé près de la blonde, la faisant enfin réagir et presque sauter par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La sentant se placer derrière elle, la brune put enfin accorder toute son attention à la louve qui venait d'émerger et dont elle voyait les yeux rouges luire.

 **"Miss Lucas..."**

Un grognement sauvage la coupa et elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

 **"Bien. Red. "**

Le grondement s'arrêta et la louve se mit en position assise en jetant un regard aux alentours. Régina en profita pour se remettre debout.

 **"Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille si vous ne voulez pas rejouer les belles au bois dormant."**

Nouveau grognement qui découvrit une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches.

* * *

Emma se plaça inconsciemment aux côtés du maire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait l'aider, mais bien qu'elle lui ait obéi en quittant son siège, il était hors de question de se cacher derrière la brune et de la laisser seule gérer la situation.

" **Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Red, vous perdriez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un chiot face à moi. "**

Le shérif ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la prestance dont elle faisait preuve. Même si Régina était toujours l'image de l'élégance incarnée, à cet instant, c'était plus que de la classe. Elle semblait plus grande, plus royale et la blonde se dit qu'elle n'était pas loin d'observer l'Evil Queen en action. La lueur violette dans ses yeux preuve de la magie couvant juste sous la surface et le rictus narquois collé à ses lèvres, ne suffisaient pas à l'effrayer. Au contraire, Emma trouvait cela diablement sexy. Elle avait confiance en Régina et pas seulement que pour Henri. Non, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et elle savait que l'Evil Queen était de l'histoire ancienne, mais la brune gardait le prestige d'une reine quoiqu'il arrive.

" **Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire, Miss Swan ? Vous trouvez peut-être la situation amusante ?"**

Emma sursauta sous la voix grave et chaude, qui la tira des pensées pas très chastes parasitant son cerveau. Elle allait hausser les épaules, penaude quand une voix encore plus rauque répondit.

" **Je dirais plutôt que la situation l'émoustille."**

La louve sourit d'un air carnassier sous les yeux écarquillés du shérif.

" **Mes sens sont hyper développés, je te rappelle, blondie !"**

La blonde maudissait son amie et encore plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas également été frappé de mutisme d'ailleurs ? La situation était vraiment injuste. Un soupir exaspéré ramena leur attention sur l'ancienne reine, qui semblait perdre patience.

" **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et nous allons plutôt nous occuper des problèmes dans lesquels vous vous êtes fourrées toutes les deux."**

" **Je ne me suis fourrée encore nul part, moi !"** Ricana la louve en réponse.

" **Et cette fameuse dague ? Avez-vous une idée d'où elle a bien pu se... fourrer ?"** rétorqua la brune en grimaçant.

" **Pas depuis hier soir, non ! Mais j'ai bien une petite idée de ce que je pourrais fo..."**

" **Langage, Miss L... Red ! Je vous déconseille de finir votre phrase."** La coupa Régina, agacée. **"Bon sang, vu votre comportement jusqu'à présent, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser déambuler à votre guise. Cela ne me réjouis pas, mais vous allez rester ici tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée. Vous prendrez une des chambres d'ami. Cela vaut pour vous aussi, Miss Swan. Je préfère vous avoir sous la main si la situation dégénère plus que cela. "**

" **T'entends ça, Swan ? Madame le maire veut t'avoir sous la main."** Lança la louve en quittant le canapé et en s'étirant négligemment.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle jeta un œil discret à la brune à côté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'absence apparente de réaction du maire. La blonde était bien incapable de lire quoi que ce soit sur les traits figés de la brune, un masque d'impassibilité fermement en place sur son visage. Pourtant, lorsque cette dernière lui accorda rapidement un regard, elle y vit un éclair d'amusement briller et un soupçon de... De quoi en fait ? D'intérêt peut-être ? Emma secoua la tête et enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. N'importe quoi, elle se faisait des films. Elle projetait certainement ses propres envies pour voir ce qu'elle voulait y voir et non la réalité. Brusquement, une pensée lui vint et elle redressa la tête d'un coup. Comme si Régina avait lu dans son esprit, elle parla avant même qu'elle puisse esquisser un autre geste.

" **J'appellerai votre père, Miss Swan. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de lui confier votre travail de shérif pendant quelques temps, ainsi que la garde d'Henry. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse courir le moindre risque en étant au manoir. Et je dois l'avouer, il sera plus en sécurité auprès de Snow et Charming qu'ici."**

Soulagée, Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était assez étrange, cette impression que Régina lisait presque dans ses pensées ou du moins, devinait avec une facilité déconcertante ce qu'elle voulait dire à chaque fois. Elle savait pourtant avec certitude que ce n'était pas un pouvoir que posséder l'ancienne reine. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même et fit un geste des mains pour demander ce qu'elles faisaient maintenant.

" **Allons faire un tour à la boutique de Rumple, voir si on peut enfin trouver une réponse à tout cela."** commanda madame le maire sans tergiverser.

Et sans leur demander leur avis, Régina tendit les bras pour les transporter dans un nuage de fumée violette à l'intérieur de la boutique d'antiquité. Quand la brume se dispersa, Emma examina les lieux et découvrit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage. Pas d'étagères renversées, pas de verre brisé et encore moins de boîte en merisier. Tout semblait rangé et ordonné comme si elles n'étaient jamais venues.

" **Il n'y a apparemment aucune trace de votre passage. Quelqu'un a visiblement fait le ménage derrière vous. Je parlerai à Miss French, peut-être est-elle passée après vous et a nettoyé vos frasques."**

La mention de la jeune bibliothécaire attira l'attention de la louve, qui renifla en quête d'une odeur. Elle fit quelques pas dans les rayons avant de revenir face aux deux autres femmes.

" **Son odeur est partout, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle est assez récente pour affirmer sa venue ici aujourd'hui. Pas d'odeur suspecte sinon."**

" **De quoi vous rappelez vous après avoir saisi la dague ?"** Questionna la brune.

" **Je n'ai aucun souvenir après ça, jusqu'à ce matin quand je me suis retransformée."**

Emma entendit la maire soupirer et la vit se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait désolée de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, mais égoïstement, elle était soulagée de savoir que Régina s'occupait à résoudre leur situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient de retour au manoir. Après avoir parlementé rapidement, Régina consentit à les amener dans chacun de leur logement respectif pour qu'elles récupèrent chacune de quoi rester quelques temps au manoir. Elle en profita pour prévenir Granny qu'elle devrait se passer de serveuse, le temps que sa petite-fille retrouve un comportement normal. La brune les laissa ensuite s'installer dans les chambres situées à l'étage afin de passer quelques coups de fils.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)**


	5. Assignées à résidence

**Salut les petits loups !**

 **Je me répète encore mais merci de me lire.**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui comme moi, ne sont pas en vacances ou bien qui continuent de lire pendant les leurs, v** **oici la suite.**

 **Je vous réserve une petite surprise vers la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Allez je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Régina pénétra dans son bureau et s'assit derrière son bureau avec un léger soulagement. Elle prit quelques minutes pour souffler. Cette situation était vraiment rocambolesque. Autant, elle trouvait plutôt amusant de pouvoir jouer avec le mutisme d'Emma, ainsi que les répliques de la louve qui mettait la blonde mal à l'aise, tout en lui apprenant à elle des informations intéressantes autant elle était bien consciente que cela ne pouvait pas durer et que le comportement de la louve était limite. Elle la sentait comme un animal sauvage à peine tenu en laisse, qui n'attendrait qu'un instant d'inattention pour échapper à la main qui le retient. Elle sentait que le loup était bien plus présent que la serveuse et elle ne savait pas jusqu'où l'animal pouvait aller.

La brune finit par expirer brusquement et saisit le téléphone. Elle appela son fils en premier, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et de s'excuser de ne pas passer la journée avec lui comme prévu. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

 **"Maman ? "**

La voix la fit sourire instantanément.

" **Oui, Henry, c'est moi.** "

 **"Tout va bien ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? "**

L'inquiétude sous-jacente dans les mots lui fit un pincement au cœur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit maintenant un adolescent, il se préoccupait toujours autant des autres et elle était incapable de lui mentir.

 **"Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose..."**

 **"Un nouveau méchant ? Tu sais qui c'est ?"** La coupa Henry.

 **"Doucement, Henry. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer."**

 **"Désolé, Maman."** Répondit-il avec une voix penaude.

 **"Ce n'est rien, mon grand. Je disais donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas l'air si grave. Du moins, je contrôle la situation. C'est juste ton autre mère et R... Miss Lucas qui ont fait les idiotes pendant leur soirée beuverie."**

Elle entendit son fils glousser et sourit.

 **"Qu'est-ce que Ma a encore fait ? Elle est avec toi, là ?"**

 **"Oui, elles sont toutes les deux au manoir et elles vont y rester le temps de régler le problème. Ta mère s'est fait tomber dessus une fiole qui l'a rendu muette."**

 **"Ma, muette ? Hooo ! J'aimerais trop voir ça ! Je peux rentrer à la maison ?"** Demanda le brun avec enthousiasme.

 **"Non, en fait, c'est aussi pour ça que j'appelle, Henry. Je voudrais que tu restes chez tes grands-parents. Même si le souci de ta mère est amusant et sans danger, Miss Lucas n'est pas dans la même situation. Pendant leur visite à la boutique de Gold, Miss Lucas a touché une sorte de dague qui a interagit avec son loup et son comportement actuel laisse à désirer. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque tant qu'elle ne se maîtrise pas toute seule."**

 **"D'accord, Maman. Mais sois prudente."** Rétorqua l'adolescent, l'attendrissant.

 **"Promis, mon chéri. Snow est là ? Tu peux me la passer ?"**

 **"Non, elle est partie au poste voir David."**

 **"Très bien. Je vais appeler au poste directement alors. Et Henry, ne désobéis pas, s'il te plait, reste chez tes grands-parents. Pas de mission de sauvetage tout seul !"**

 **"Promis, Maman."**

Régina raccrocha rassurée. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer longuement pour se préparer à la discussion suivante. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir batailler avec les Charming pour ne pas qu'ils s'en mêlent et leur faire comprendre que leur fille n'était pas en danger. Elle composa le numéro du poste et se rappela à elle-même de ne pas s'agacer.

Après une conversation qui dura au moins vingt bonnes minutes, elle reposa le téléphone en soupirant. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle avait du longuement débattre pour leur expliquer qu'elle maîtrisait la situation et que le problème étant d'origine magique, ils ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre faire quoi que ce soit. Bien au contraire, se mêler de cette affaire engendrerait sûrement plus de risques qu'autre chose. Comme à l'accoutumée en fait, quand elle y pensait. Elle avait finalement eu gain de cause en appuyant le fait qu'elle comptait sur eux pour veiller sur la ville, gérer le poste de shérif et surtout prendre soin d'Henry. Elle n'aimait pas se servir de lui comme excuse, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon, mais bien un beau jeune homme courageux.

Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce et passant sur le service posé sur la table basse, se dit qu'elle méritait bien un verre. Elle avait _besoin_ d'un verre. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, la situation nécessitait un remontant. Alors elle se leva pour prendre une de ses bouteilles de cidre et se servit un verre. Elle fit tourner un moment le liquide ambré, pensive, puis avala une gorgée en fermant les yeux. L'alcool lui fit du bien, calmant la tension présente dans son corps. Elle prit quelques minutes pour déguster le reste, réfléchissant à la suite. Elle allait bientôt devoir monter voir les deux jeunes femmes à l'étage, espérant que la louve ne crée pas plus de problèmes. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le shérif et elle se surprit à sourire. Secouant la tête, elle reposa son verre vide, remit son masque de maire et sortit de son bureau.

Arrivée à l'étage, elle se laissa guider par le fourmillement de magie qui lui signalait la présence de la Sauveuse. Chaque utilisateur de magie était reconnaissable et identifiable, car la magie portait comme une signature unique de son propriétaire. Mais l'ancienne Reine, après l'avoir délibérément nié pendant de longs mois, avait du s'avouer que la magie de la Sauveuse appelait la sienne. Comme si étrangement, elles étaient reliées et que leurs magies se reconnaissaient. Enfin, elle le supposait car elle n'avait jamais demandé confirmation au shérif pour savoir si elle avait le même ressenti et ne le ferait sûrement jamais. Mais la Sauveuse semblait rarement surprise par sa présence et elle avait remarqué que quoi qu'il se passe, la blonde la retrouvait toujours. Suivant le tiraillement qui chatouillait sa colonne vertébrale, elle longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où s'était installée la blonde. Elle s'arrêta un instant et n'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur, elle toqua.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde qui lui adressa un grand sourire, avant d'essayer de prendre un air plus détaché. Régina réussit avec plus de succès à se retenir de sourire, mais ne put cacher l'éclat ravi dans ses yeux. Elle devait admettre que c'était plaisant d'avoir un tel accueil.

 **"Puis-je entrer ?"**

Emma s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage et avec un regard rieur, elle fit une révérence l'invitant à pénétrer dans sa chambre. L'ancienne Reine pouvait pratiquement entendre le _Majesté_ dans la tête de la blonde et elle s'autorisa un léger sourire en remerciement, tout en franchissant le seuil. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, alors que la jeune femme avait refermé la porte derrière elle et y était maintenant adossée d'un air nonchalant.

 **"Vous êtes vous bien installée, Miss Swan ?"**

Hochement de tête pour acquiescer en réponse, alors qu'elle faisait un pas en direction du shérif.

 **"Vous manque-t-il quelque chose ?"**

Mouvement négatif. Nouveau pas.

 **"Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour vous ?"**

Elle vit la blonde déglutir difficilement alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à un pas d'écart l'une de l'autre, faisant naître un sourire en coin sur ses propres lèvres. Régina haussa un sourcil en attente de réponse. Le shérif croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour s'empêcher tout autre geste et secoua la tête pour décliner. La brune s'apprêtait à réduire l'espace entre elles, quand des coups fortement frappés à la porte les firent sursauter toutes les deux.

Emma se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, incertaine, se tournant à demi vers la porte, mais sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, comme si elle attendait un signe de sa part. Pendant ce temps, Régina s'était reculée précipitamment afin de reprendre une distance convenable et son visage s'était fermé, présentant son masque de maire. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour demander à la blonde ce qu'elle attendait et la vit soupirer en retour, avant de se tourner complètement vers la porte et de l'ouvrir, dévoilant la silhouette de la louve dans l'embrasure. Appuyée contre le montant de la porte, la serveuse souriait d'un air carnassier et entendu en les regardant toutes les deux.

 **"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?"** questionna Red de façon plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. **"Waouh et cette tension qui flotte dans l'air ! Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?"** continua-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

 **"Vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier, Red ?"** interrogea Régina d'un ton sec alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui jeter des éclairs.

 **"En fait, oui ! On est censé faire quoi maintenant au juste ?"** demanda la louve sans quitter son sourire. **"J'ai bien quelques idées pour s'occuper..."**

 **"Gardez-les pour vous, Red !"** coupa la maire brusquement. **"** **Et vous, vous ne faites rien. Vous vous contentez de rester tranquille. Je vais aller voir si Belle peut faire quelques recherches et trouver plus d'informations sur cette fameuse dague. Elle saura peut-être me dire aussi, si elle a vu quoi que ce soit à la boutique. "**

" **Je veux venir, je pourrais filer un coup de main à Belle. "** déclara la louve avec un air coquin.

" **Certainement pas ! Vous êtes assigné à résidence, Red. Et ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi, ma magie vous empêchera de sortir d'ici."** répondit Régina avec un air autoritaire et satisfait. **"Ceci est également valable pour vous, Miss Swan."** ajouta-t-elle en pointant la blonde du doigt.

La blonde lui lança un regard incrédule en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. L'interrogation nettement visible dans les yeux émeraudes, l'incita à s'expliquer bien qu'elle n'en eut pas l'intention de prime abord.

" **Vous avez le don d'entraîner des catastrophes, Miss Swan, à moins que ce soit vous la catastrophe ambulante !"** taquina Régina avec un regard rieur pour atténuer ses mots. **"Toujours est-il, qu'en restant ici, je suis certaine que la situation ne dégénérera pas et comme ça, vous pouvez garder un œil sur votre amie ici présente."**

Le shérif se renfrogna et afficha une moue boudeuse qui lui rappela une nouvelle fois Henry. La maire avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais la présence de la louve et le souci de ne pas vexer plus Emma, la fit se retenir. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil discret à la place, d'humeur plus enjouée et se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

Emma était à la fois contrariée et confuse. Incontestablement, madame le maire se moquait d'elle et semblait s'amuser de la situation à ses dépends, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment à quel sorte de jeu la brune jouait et si le jeu était juste une autre manière de la provoquer ou bien s'il cachait quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne pensait pas s'être fourvoyée en captant certains regards, certaines réactions voire même quelques sourires. Le tout était de savoir si malgré leur relation amicale, la brune pouvait la manipuler. Évidemment, elle en avait les capacités et même si elle pouvait difficilement lui mentir à cause de son don, l'ancienne reine pourrait user d'autres moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Mais, Régina en était-elle capable vis-à-vis d'elle ? Emma espérait que non. Elle espérait que c'était au pire, juste une nouvelle manière de la déstabiliser au lieu de leurs vieilles disputes. Et au mieux... Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser par peur de désillusion.

 **"Hé Blondie !"** l'interpela la louve la sortant de ses pensées. **"On descend ou tu comptes rester cloîtrée dans ta chambre ?"**

La blonde acquiesça en lui faisant signe qu'elle la suivait. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir et la compagnie de sa meilleure amie même dans cette situation spéciale la distrairait assez pour éviter de se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Elles descendirent l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et la serveuse se mit à fouiner dans le salon. Le shérif resta quelques instants les mains dans ses poches sans trop savoir quoi faire. La pièce lui était familière pour avoir passé de nombreux moments avec les Mills, mère et fils, surtout depuis que leur relation était devenue amicale. Les repas en famille et les soirées films ou jeux s'étaient multipliés à la plus grande joie d'Henry. Et la sienne également si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même. C'était d'ailleurs la cause de ses questionnements et de sa dernière prise de conscience. Passer autant de temps avec la brune n'avait pas été de tout repos pour sa tête et encore moins pour son cœur.

 **"Voilà enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !"** s'exclama la louve la tirant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.

Emma tourna la tête en direction de la brune aux mèches rouges et la découvrit avec une bouteille de whisky à la main et deux verres. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et soupira l'air de dire qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Elle observa rapidement l'horloge du salon qui indiquait dix-sept heures. Elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer et prenant conscience qu'elle avait sauté le petit déjeuner, ainsi que le déjeuner, son estomac se mit à gargouiller. La louve se mit à rire en l'entendant.

" **Allons voir dans le frigo, peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avec ça."** déclara la louve en agitant la bouteille. **"Moi aussi, j'ai les crocs !"**

La blonde secoua la tête avec un geste de la main pour la retenir, mais prit elle-même la direction de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très sûre que Régina soit ravie qu'elles investissent sa cuisine, mais elle avait vraiment faim et après tout, si elles devaient rester au manoir, il fallait bien qu'elles se nourrissent. Ayant pris ses repères suite à ses précédentes venues, elle récupéra deux assiettes dans le placard et de quoi faire de rapides sandwichs dans le réfrigérateur. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, déposant les deux assiettes sur la table basse. La serveuse s'assit à ses côtés et s'empressa de remplir les verres malgré ses gestes de refus. Elle but une gorgée après avoir trinqué avec son verre toujours posé sur la table, puis engloutit ses sandwichs rapidement avant de se repositionner dans le canapé pour lui faire face et la fixer avec attention.

" **Oh allez, Blondie !"**

Emma mangeait tranquillement son deuxième sandwich, ignorant son amie. Elle n'allait pas se battre avec elle pour l'empêcher de boire.

" **On a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."**

Rien à part attendre et laisser son cerveau surchauffer à force de réfléchir.

" **En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait arriver quoi que ce soit de pire ici."**

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle pouvait prendre un verre histoire d'éviter de penser. Elle souffla, reconnaissant sa défaite alors que la serveuse continuait de l'inciter à boire avec elle. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et finit par s'emparer du verre, à la plus grande joie de son amie qui éclata de rire et l'obligea à trinquer. Si elles n'avaient pas été dans le salon du manoir Mills, elle aurait presque pu croire un instant, que tout était normal et qu'elle passait juste un de ces nombreux moments avec sa meilleure amie. Presque, car la lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux de la louve était toujours présente.

La louve faisait la conversation pour deux, lui parlant surtout de son passé dans la forêt enchanté, de ses aventures et des partenaires qu'elle avait eu, le tout avec notablement un brin de nostalgie. Semblant comprendre que la blonde ne l'écoutait finalement que d'une oreille, elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi pour l'allumer. La blonde la vit sourire alors qu'elle la fixait et montait le son.

 **_**There's a she wolf in the closet**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Open up and set her free**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **There's a she wolf in the closet**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Let it out so it can breathe**_** ** _ **(1)**_**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de rouler des yeux et d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. La louve trifouilla une nouvelle fois la chaîne jusqu'à trouver une nouvelle chanson qui lui plaisait. Elle se retourna vers elle et s'approcha d'une démarche souple et animale, en fredonnant.

 ** _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals**_** _  
_ ** _ **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals  
Baby I'm (2)**_**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de déglutir sous le regard perçant et le sourire carnassier. Elle se retrouva debout soudainement avant même de réaliser qu'elle s'était levée et sans quitter la louve des yeux, elle contourna la table basse laissant le meuble entre elles. La brune aux mèches rouges semblait s'amuser de la situation et continua à s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'une fois trop tard, qu'elle l'avait rabattue contre le mur. Alors que la louve souriait de plus belle, se servant de son corps pour bloquer tout échappatoire. Emma tendant une main devant elle pour la retenir, maudissait le fichu sort qui l'avait rendu muette, la privant d'un quelconque moyen de raisonner son amie. Elle ne voulait ni lui faire de mal physiquement, ni utiliser sa magie sur elle, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle la stoppe, quelque soit l'idée que la serveuse avait en tête. Elle sentit sa magie réagir et la chaîne hi-fi se mit alors à grésiller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _ **Stop it, stop it girl**_

 _ **Stop it, stop it girl**_

La nouvelle musique rugit brusquement les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Surprise, la louve se recula légèrement.

 _ **I said stop it girl  
Look what you're doin' to me  
I said it's just not right now can't you see (3)**_

Le shérif en profita pour s'éloigner du mur et mettre un peu de distance entre elles, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux. Et alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la sensation familière de fourmillement qui remuait ses entrailles, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt bien que tranchante.

 **"Il semblerait que vous ayez finalement trouver un autre moyen de communication, Miss Swan !"**

* * *

 _ **(1) She Wolf - Shakira**_

 _ **(2) Animals - Maroon 5**_

 _ **(3) Stop it girl - New Kids On The Block**_

 _ **Alors j'espère que vous êtes tou(te)s arrivé(e)s jusqu'en bas et que personne n'a envie de partir en courant à cause de ce nouveau tournant.**_

 _ **J'espère aussi que ça vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises peu importe, dîtes-le moi!**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore les prochaines paroles de chanson en tête (enfin si quelques unes, mais ce n'est pas arrêté encore), alors si vous avez des idées, ou des envies particulières, envoyez et je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)**_

 ** _A très vite !_**


	6. Jouer avec le feu

**Hey les petits loups !**

 **Bon il semblerait que pas mal d'entre vous soient en vacances (ou alors vous avez arrêté de le lire :( enfin j'espère que c'est ça pas ).**

 **Pas de répit pour ma part, mais j'ai quand même profité un peu de ce week-end alors c'est déjà ça.**

 **Voici donc une suite pour les irréductibles lecteurs qui restent dans le coin.**

 **Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de me lire et de me suivre, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner votre ressenti car le nombre de vues ne me dit pas si vous aimez ce que vous lisez ou non. C'est toujours gratifiant d'avoir un petit mot en retour et ça me rassure sur le fait de ne pas batailler en vain avec mon planning personnel pour trouver un peu de temps pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Petite info à propos des chansons, je n'utilise évidemment que les passages qui m'intéressent, ne soyez donc pas étonner que les paroles soient parfois sorties du contexte de la chanson. (Et on ne critiquera pas mes goûts musicaux, je fais pas mal de recherche sur la toile pour trouver les chansons, elles ne font pas forcément parties de mon répertoire _ )**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **P.S. : Encore une fois, je manque d'idée pour le titre de ce chapitre alors j'attends vos suggestions. (Merci à Moithea pour celui du chapitre 5)**

 **[P.S. 2 : Pour celles/ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, ne désespérez pas, la suite est aussi en cours d'écriture.]**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Emma écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait dire la brune et tourna la tête brusquement vers cette dernière. Elle haussa un sourcil pour demander confirmation, avant de réaliser que l'ancienne reine arborait son masque froid et distant. Que s'était-il passé pour que la brune reprenne cette attitude soudainement ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la louve se rapprocha de quelques pas en ricanant et ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à faire une remarque.

" **Silence !"** Claqua la maire d'un ton cinglant en levant une main pour la dissuader, sans pour autant user de magie. **"Je ne veux rien entendre de votre part... Red. D'ailleurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher."** ajouta-t-elle en remuant la main.

Cette fois, la magie fusa et la louve disparut dans un nuage de fumée, qui se dissipa tout aussi rapidement. Emma, sidérée, était restée immobile devant cette scène, qui avait défilé sous ses yeux en à peine quelques secondes. _Que se passait-il, bon sang ?_ Elle ne comprenait rien et l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité n'améliorait pas son état confus. Elle se demandait où était passée la Régina taquine et joueuse d'il y a quelques heures. Et une nouvelle fois, sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement conscience, la chaîne hi-fi grésilla pour faire entendre une nouvelle musique.

 _ **What's wrong with me?**_

 _ **What's wrong with us?**_ _ **[…]**_

 _ **See every time we try to talk and turn this thing around**_

 _ **Tell me what's the deal and then we'll try to work it out**_

 _ **Is it me? Is it us or...**_ ** _ **(1)**_**

 **"Stop !"** coupa la brune en éteignant la chaîne d'un mouvement du poignet. **"Cela suffit. "**

La maire croisa les bras et se pinça l'arête du nez avec sa main droite, soupirant les yeux fermés un instant.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Régina se matérialisa devant la porte de l'appartement de Belle, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle se recomposa un visage neutre avant de toquer. Elle entendit du bruit en réponse et quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit.

" **Régina ?"**

" **Bonjour Miss French."**

" **Heu oui, pardon. Bonjour Régina. Que me vaut votre visite ?"**

" **J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. J'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être m'éclairer sur certains faits. Puis-je entrer ?"**

" **Je vous en prie, Régina."** répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte pour la laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. **"Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? J'étais moi-même en train de me faire un thé."**

La maire allait refuser quand elle se rendit compte, qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, elle avait sauté le repas de midi. Elle hésita une seconde, avant d'acquiescer.

" **Un café, s'il vous plaît."**

La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'invita à s'installer dans le salon, puis fila dans la cuisine. Régina s'assit dans un fauteuil et avant d'avoir pu vraiment détailler le lieu où elle se trouvait, Belle déposa un plateau sur la table basse. Cette dernière lui tendit une tasse de café et rapprocha une assiette de gâteau vers elle en une invitation silencieuse à se servir. La maire but une gorgée du breuvage noir et attrapa finalement un gâteau. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, voyant la jeune femme en face d'elle lui jeter des coups d'œil sans oser entamer la conversation, elle reposa sa tasse vide et lui adressa un regard franc.

" **Miss French, avez-vous vu Miss Swan ou Miss Lucas hier soir ?"**

" **Emma et Ruby ? Non, pourquoi ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?"** paniqua Belle en posant précipitamment sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

" **Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas !"** minimisa la maire pour la calmer.

" **Et bien non, je ne les ai pas vu. Je crois qu'elles avaient prévu de sortir au Rabbit Hole, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à les accompagner."**

" **Êtes-vous passée à la boutique d'antiquité aujourd'hui ?"**

" **Oui, en effet. Je..."**

" **Il y avait-il un quelconque signe de passage ?"** la coupa Régina.

" **Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop..."** hésita Belle en détournant le regard.

" **Miss French, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu."**

La jeune femme soupira, se disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment judicieux de mentir ou même de cacher des choses à madame le maire. Elle espéra juste que cela n'allait pas attirer plus d'ennuis à ses amies.

" **La porte d'entrée était déverrouillée. "** commença-t-elle en levant ses yeux timidement vers ceux inquisiteurs qui lui faisaient face. **" Il y avait une fiole cassée par terre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contenait. Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'étiquette. Et..."**

" **Continuez, Miss French."** l'encouragea la brune d'une voix étonnamment douce.

" **Et j'ai retrouvé le téléphone d'Emma sous une rangée d'étagères. "**

" **Pas de boîte en merisier, ni de dague ?"**

" **Heu non, je n'ai rien vu de tel. Pourquoi ?"**

Régina se mordit la lèvre, semblant réfléchir, puis prit sa décision. Elle lui résuma alors la situation, le mutisme d'Emma et l'étrange comportement de la louve. Quand la jeune bibliothécaire lui déclara qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer et que les objets en question ne lui disaient absolument rien, la maire lui demanda d'entamer des recherches pour voir si elle trouvait quelque chose dans ses précieux livres. La jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter la requête, qui de toute façon sonnait presque comme un ordre et promit de s'y mettre rapidement. Régina hocha la tête et la remercia poliment avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Elle réapparut dans son hall d'entrée et fut surprise d'entendre la musique résonnait fortement dans son salon. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés et la scène qui se présenta sous ses yeux, la figea. La louve fredonnant les paroles de la musique, venait de coller Emma contre le mur et danser de façon aguicheuse tout en lui bloquant le passage. Quand les paroles de la chanson percutèrent son cerveau, Régina sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et une colère soudaine l'envahir. Pourtant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit la magie d'Emma agir et la musique changea surprenant tout le monde. La blonde en profitant pour s'échapper et s'éloigner de la louve, se rapprocha d'elle lui tournant le dos. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, la brune fit un pas dans la pièce et laissa l'ancienne reine refaire surface.

" **Il semblerait que vous ayez finalement trouver un autre moyen de communication, Miss Swan !"**

* * *

 _(Retour au présent...)_

Régina essayait d'ordonner ses pensées tumultueuses alors que le silence régnait à présent dans le salon. Elle trouvait amusant de taquiner Emma et pour être honnête, elle trouvait encore plus gratifiant de la faire sourire voire même rougir. Et même si auparavant, elle avait déjà usé de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins, elle devait s'avouer que découvrir que la blonde paraissait ne pas y être insensible lui plaisait bien plus. La question qui se posait alors était de savoir si elle-même, était-elle réceptive à la fille Charming. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si furieuse devant la scène qui venait de se produire ? Était-ce vraiment de la colère qu'elle ressentait d'ailleurs ? Ou n'était-ce plutôt de la jalousie de voir Ruby, ou Red, peu importait, si proche d'Emma ? Si séductrice ? La brune écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. _Moi, jalouse ? Impensable !_ Parce que pour être jalouse, il aurait fallu qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Et pourtant, malgré cette hypothèse invraisemblable, Régina sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête pour observer la blonde en face d'elle. Emma, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean, la fixait en penchant la tête avec un air penaud. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire timide. Sourire qu'elle trouva attendrissant et auquel Régina ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Et immédiatement, le sourire de la sauveuse s'agrandit à en devenir éblouissant, jusqu'à faire briller ses yeux émeraudes. Ce sourire-là, l'ancienne reine le trouvait terriblement craquant et elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait soudainement naître une douce chaleur dans son corps. Bon sang ! Elle était _vraiment_ attirée par Emma. Cette prise de conscience la laissa figée de longues secondes.

* * *

Emma fit un pas en avant, hésitante devant la brusque immobilité de la maire, qui semblait telle une statue. _Une sublime et désirable statue... Houla !_ Sentant ses pensées dériver, aidées par l'alcool, le shérif se mordit la lèvre et ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. L'instant parût suffisant pour que la brune sorte de sa transe et elle loupa le regard que jeta cette dernière sur ses lèvres.

" **J'ai besoin d'un verre !"**

La blonde haussa un sourcil en la voyant se diriger vers la table basse et attraper le verre vide de la louve. Elle le remplit de whisky et en but une longue gorgée avant de la regarder à nouveau.

" **Ne soyez pas si surprise, Miss Swan ! Certes, en temps normal, je vous aurai fait une remarque désobligeante sur le fait de boire à cette heure de la journée, en plus du fait, que la dernière fois où vous avez bu, n'ait pas été une réussite si je puis dire. Mais après tout, cette journée n'a rien de normal et pourquoi ne pas en profiter alors que vous ne vous êtes pas gênées avec... votre louve !"** cracha-t-elle les derniers mots avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

Emma ouvrit grands les yeux, un peu choquée de la réaction du maire. Elle leva les mains devant elle comme pour l'inciter à se calmer. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche du bloc-notes qu'elle avait utilisé plutôt dans la journée. Quand elle le vit, elle s'empressa de le récupérer pour griffonner quelques mots en vitesse, avant de lever le bloc pour que la brune puisse lire.

* Ce n'est pas MA louve ! *

Elle vit Régina hausser les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait, mais elle capta le léger soupir, qu'elle interpréta comme du soulagement, que lâcha la brune. Elle écrivit à nouveau.

* Vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous arrive, maintenant ? *

L'ancienne reine se resservit alors un verre et dans la foulée, remplit le sien également. Et avant même qu'elle réagisse, la brune reposa la bouteille et fit tinter son verre contre le sien, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

" **Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser boire toute seule, Miss Swan ? Et posez ce fichu calepin ! Amusez-vous donc avec la chaîne hi-fi, cela me distraira..."**

La sauveuse saisit doucement son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, buvant plus lentement. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de Régina, en totale opposition avec son comportement d'avant son départ pour aller voir Belle. Avait-elle appris quelque chose ou bien s'était-il passé un événement qu'elle ignorait ? Ne pas savoir l'agaçait et lui donnait envie de crier pour obtenir des réponses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle joua le jeu. Après tout, la brune n'était pas obligée d'être la seule à jouer.

 _ **Situation is foolish**_

 _ **Put up a fight**_

 _ **You're my big distraction**_ ** _ **(2)**_**

" **Ça, pour être stupide... C'est évident que vous vous êtes mise dans une situation stupide. Mais sérieusement, vous n'avez rien d'autre ?"**

Emma pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aimerait dire à la maire.

 _ **You gotta go and reach for the top**_

 _ **Believe in every dream that you got**_

 _ **You only living one so tell me**_

 _ **What are you, what are you waiting for?**_

 _ **You know you gotta give it your all**_

 _ **And don't you be afraid if you fall**_

 _ **You only living one so tell me?**_

 ** _ **What are you, what are you waiting for?**_** ** _ **(3)**_**

Emma vit la brune faire une petite moue avant de replonger dans son verre.

" **Je vous pensais plus téméraire, Miss Swan !"**

La blonde haussa un sourcil. Était-ce dû à l'alcool ou bien Régina profitait de la situation pour la pousser à bout ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait car malgré tout, elle aimait bien cette facette-là de la brune. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais elle avait commencé et elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant, alors elle but une dernière gorgée de whisky avant de reposer son verre et s'approcha de la maire d'une démarche lascive.

 ** _ **And tell you that you are so very**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Beautiful**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I whisper in your ear**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **And on my knees I tell you that you are**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Desirable**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Don't need to cage me**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **To close all the doors**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **As long as you keep me**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **I will always be yours**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Won't you play with me ?**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Play with me**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Won't you play with me ?**_** _ **  
**_ ** _ **Please come play with me**_** ** _ **(4)**_**

Les yeux de Régina semblaient soudainement collés à son corps, comme si ses mouvements l'hypnotisaient. Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire séducteur naître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'emparait du verre de la maire pour le poser sur la première surface plane à portée de main. Quand le regard couleur obsidienne plongea dans l'émeraude du sien, elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Et même si, elle était consciente que l'alcool la désinhibait quelque peu, elle savait qu'avec ou sans, ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle désirait la magnifique et inaccessible brune en face d'elle. Et profitant que l'ancienne reine ne lui ait pas encore lancé de paroles cinglantes, se contentant de la fixer, immobile, Emma décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette folie. Elle leva lentement sa main droite pour caresser avec délicatesse la joue de la brune du bout des doigts. Devant l'absence de réaction négative, la blonde se pencha avec une infinie lenteur sans quitter les yeux noircis par ce qu'elle pourrait jurer être du désir. Et lorsque leurs souffles se mélangèrent, elle ferma ses paupières pour enfin goûter à la douceur de cette bouche si attirante. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement avant de repartir de plus belle, quand la brune remua ses lèvres pour répondre à son baiser.

Mais alors, qu'elle s'apprêtait à approfondir leur étreinte, un fourmillement désagréable, signe précurseur de l'utilisation de la magie, rampa sur sa peau et brusquement, elle fut repoussée loin de l'ancienne reine pour se retrouver collée au mur dans un bruit sourd, l'impact lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Face à elle, le regard noir et fiévreux s'enflamma, la cloua sur place. La voix basse et rauque de Régina s'éleva dans un grondement murmuré et pourtant parfaitement audible.

" **Personne ne joue avec moi, Miss Swan !"**

* * *

 **xD alooooors ? Pas trop frustrée de la coupure ? héhé :p** **A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite?**

 **(1) Jennifer Hudson - What's Wrong**

 **(2) No Doubt – Big Distraction**

 **(3) NickelBack - What Are You Waiting For**

 **(4) The Cure – Play with me**


	7. Révélations

**Coucou les petits loups ^_^**

 **J'espère que les vacances se sont bien passées pour les chanceux/ses qui en ont eu. Ainsi que la rentrée pour ceux qui sont encore en étude et le retour au travail pour les autres. Bref j'espère que tout est bien pour tout le monde !**

 **Encore et toujours merci à vous de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser vos commentaires, même si j'y réponds personnellement à chaque, je vous remercie à nouveau car c'est la seule gratification que l'on a quand on écrit, alors continuez ! Si vous prenez plaisir à me lire, sachez que je prends encore plus plaisir à vous lire vous !**

 **Maintenant assez de blablas et voici la suite, bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Emma resta paralysée, se perdant dans l'obsidienne des yeux face à elle où elle pouvait voir la magie tourbillonner, les teintant d'une lueur violette. Elle était persuadée d'y avoir vu du désir un instant plus tôt, mais maintenant elle doutait. Pourtant, la brune avait répondu à son baiser, elle n'avait pas halluciné. Mais là, en voyant les étincelles de magie dans le regard sombre, l'aura électrique entourant l'ancienne reine alors que celle-ci s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle devrait peut-être arrêter définitivement de boire de l'alcool. Son cerveau légèrement embrumé, elle était en train de se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'utiliser la magie pour regagner sa chambre et échapper à la colère de la brune.

Un bruit sourd la tira brusquement de ses pensées, quand deux mains claquèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête. Et contre toute attente, elle sentit le corps du maire se coller au sien, l'emprisonnant bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel sort, puis elle goûta à nouveau à la douceur des lèvres de la brune quand celle-ci l'embrassa à son tour. Cependant le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Regina l'embrassait avec une urgence presque violente qui fit naître un incendie sous sa peau. Elle dirigeait leur baiser comme une bataille à laquelle Emma pouvait à peine participer, si ce n'était pour rendre les armes. Les lèvres de la brune dévorant les siennes, meurtrissant sa bouche d'une fièvre brutale. L'accès fut plus arraché que quémandé, même si elle s'empressa de laisser passer la langue avide qui s'enroula immédiatement autour de la sienne. La blonde perdait la tête et le souffle sous cet assaut brûlant. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement alors que l'intensité ne cessait d'augmenter, son cœur martelant à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait s'en échapper et ses jambes flageolant au point qu'elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancienne reine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Et comme si cela produisit un électrochoc dans le corps de la brune, celle-ci lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer d'un pas et de la fixer d'un regard violet qui la transperça à nouveau.

" **Personne ne joue avec moi !"** répéta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Le shérif ressentit le vide soudain qui suivit le départ de la brune et ne tenant plus sur ses jambes vacillantes, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Regina lui manquait déjà. Inconsciemment, elle porta une main à sa bouche repensant aux baisers qu'elles venaient d'échanger, tressaillant quand le geste lui tira une légère douleur. Elle retira ses doigts, tâchés d'écarlate. Passant lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle sentit le goût ferreux du sang. Finalement, la louve n'était peut-être pas la plus sauvage. Emma soupira en fermant les yeux, sa tête prenant appui sur le mur derrière elle. La situation pouvait-elle se complexifier d'avantage ? Elle espérait bien que non. Malgré tout, elle ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Doux ou sauvage, elle s'en fichait. Le fait était qu'elle avait embrassé Régina...

* * *

Elle avait embrassé Emma. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Régina s'était matérialisée dans sa chambre et à présent, elle faisait les cents pas en essayant de remettre une nouvelle fois de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait à peine pris conscience que la blonde l'attirait et quelques minutes après, elle s'était jetée sur elle. Elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme cela. Elle était quelqu'un de réfléchi, qui mûrissait ses actions et ses décisions. Même du temps de l'Evil Queen, bien que virulente, elle n'avait jamais été impulsive.

Évidemment, c'était Emma qui avait commencé, mais elle s'était laissée faire, puis l'avait repoussée pour mieux dominer le baiser suivant qu'elle avait elle-même initié. Et alors que la blonde avait fait preuve d'une tendresse qui l'avait émue et touchée, remuant des choses bien trop profondément enfouies, la brune n'avait pu se résoudre à céder à cette part d'elle-même. Mais elle ne voulait pas... Ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de la sauveuse. Elle avait donc puisé dans la noirceur toujours présente en elle, la laissant prendre les commandes pour assouvir son envie. Et même si la blonde avait semblé aimer, elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité au souvenir de la brutalité dont elle avait fait preuve, comme si elle avait abusé d'Emma. Le gémissement qu'elle avait lâché, couplé au contact de ses mains sur son corps, avait fait réagir Régina. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Quoi qu'il se passe avec la blonde, elle ne voulait pas l'obtenir en le prenant par colère, mais parce que c'était donné, offert.

La maire soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Personne ne jouait avec Régina Mills, mais elle venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Sur ses réactions... Sur ses sentiments... Sur ses envies... Mais surtout et avant tout ça, elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour régler les problèmes d'Emma et Ruby. Red, se rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir expédiée et enfermée dans sa chambre par magie. Elle utilisa sa magie pour briser le sort et libérer la louve de sa chambre, avant de s'effondrer en arrière sur son lit. _Et maintenant ?_ Qu'allait-elle faire en attendant de pouvoir résoudre la situation ? Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à la blonde dans l'immédiat, pas avant de savoir comment réagir après la petite scène du salon. Et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'entendre les taquineries que ne manquerait pas de lancer la louve. _Bon sang !_ C'était vraiment le pire dimanche qu'elle passait depuis longtemps.

* * *

" **Et bien alors... Qu'avons-nous là ?"**

Emma ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix basse et tourna la tête pour voir la louve appuyée contre la chambranle de porte, un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux rougeoyants. Red s'approcha d'une démarche animale jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la main. La blonde la prit après un moment d'hésitation et se laissa relever dans un mouvement fluide qui l'amena tout près de son amie. Celle-ci renifla légèrement avant de sourire d'un air taquin.

" **Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi je sens l'odeur de Sa Majesté sur toi ? Je ne sens pas que ça, d'ailleurs. On dirait que..."**

Emma l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en collant sa main sur sa bouche et lui fit les gros yeux. La louve se mit à gronder contre sa peau, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre les paroles que comptait prononcer son amie alors ne bougea pas. Après tout, Red n'allait pas lui déchiqueter la main d'un coup de dents. Enfin elle l'espérait du moins. Elle vit la louve plisser des yeux en une expression légèrement menaçante, ce qui la fit lever les siens au ciel.

Finalement, elle sentit les lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire et avant même de pouvoir se demander pourquoi, un coup de langue humide vient lui lécher la paume. Elle bondit en arrière libérant la bouche de la louve, tout en faisant une grimace mi-dégoûtée mi-offusquée qui rendait d'autant plus comique qu'il y manquait le son. La blonde s'essuya la main sur son jean, jetant un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie, qui éclata de rire. Elle se renfrogna dans son coin, s'appuyant contre le mur et croisa les bras en boudant.

Elles furent surprises par un grand éclat de rire et se tournèrent pour faire face une nouvelle fois à l'ancienne reine.

* * *

" **J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, bien que Sa Majesté a l'air de meilleure humeur."** déclara la louve en souriant. **"Du coup, je vais vous laisser hein, parce que je ne suis pas très fan des déplacements magiques. Le dernier m'a filé la nausée. "**

" **Restez, Red. Je ne compte vous expédier nul part."** Lui répondit la maire sans quitter le shérif des yeux.

Régina n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espionner la blonde à travers le miroir de son salon pour voir ses réactions. En la voyant sourire les yeux fermés, elle eût bon espoir qu'Emma ne lui tienne pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Elle se perdait dans une contemplation silencieuse depuis un moment, le temps filant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte quand Red fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle se crispa légèrement et porta son attention sur la louve. Elle sourit à ses paroles, comprenant très bien ce que voulait dire la jeune femme, malgré l'interruption. Alors comme ça, Emma était autant excitée après leurs baisers que les sens de la louve l'avaient perçu. L'ancienne reine était bien contente de ne pas avoir croiser la jeune brune aux mèches rouges, car les baisers lui avaient aussi fait de l'effet. Évidemment, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre à quiconque. Tout du moins, pas avant de savoir ce qu'en pensait la blonde.

Elle observa le petit manège entre les deux jeunes femmes et se mit à rire en voyant la réaction d'Emma. On aurait dit une enfant. En fait, Henry faisait exactement la même moue quand il était contrarié. Elle se jeta un sort pour tromper les sens de la louve, elle ne comptait pas lui laisser l'occasion de subir ses remarques et se transporta dans le salon sans pouvoir arrêter de rire en voyant la tête de la blonde en face d'elle. Quand elle entendit Red parler et s'apprêter à s'éclipser, elle lui intima de rester. Après tout, elle devait leur raconter son entrevue avec la bibliothécaire. Elle sourit discrètement quand elle vit Emma essayer de la regarder par en-dessous l'air de rien. La blonde semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à rester impassible et à continuer à faire la tête. Un petit sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres alors que ses yeux émeraudes se mettaient à pétiller, faisant naître une douce vague de chaleur dans le ventre de la maire. Elle pourrait s'habituer à ça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, pas maintenant.

" **Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas encore avancé quand à vos problèmes respectifs, mais Miss French fait des recherches pour nous aider."** Expliqua Régina une fois qu'elles furent toutes les trois assises.

Elle leur fit ensuite un rapide résumé, en profitant pour rendre son téléphone portable à la blonde.

" **On pourrait aller voir Belle à la bibliothèque, maintenant ? Histoire de voir où elle en est, voire même lui filer un coup de main."** s'exclama Red avec un sourire carnassier.

La maire leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression presque lubrique de la louve. Mais elle finit par capituler en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux verts. Bien sûr, il était évident que la blonde mourait d'envie de sortir et de faire quelque chose. Après avoir passé pratiquement toute la journée enfermée, elle comprenait son besoin d'action. Elle soupira en se levant et d'un geste de main annula le sort qui empêchait les deux jeunes femmes de franchir le seuil du manoir.

" **Très bien ! Allons-y."**

" **Dîtes-moi qu'on y va à pied. Je ne suis pas sûre de..."**

La louve n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Régina les transporta à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque dans un nuage de fumée violette.

" **...supporter le trajet..."** termina-t-elle en titubant jusqu'à une chaise, sur laquelle elle s'assit lourdement.

La maire jeta un œil au shérif qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que cela ne lui posait aucun problème à elle. Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et sans manquer le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse, se dirigea entre les rayons de livres à la recherche de Belle.

" **Miss French ?"**

" **Régina ?"** appela Belle surprise en sortant d'une allée, un livre à la main.

" **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"**

" **Je crois bien que oui."** répondit la bibliothécaire avec un sourire fier. **"Je... Ruby ? Ça ne va pas ?"**

La jeune femme posa son livre sur la table et se précipita vers la louve qui était affalée sur sa chaise, le front reposant sur le bois de la table, le temps de faire passer sa nausée.

" **Je hais le transport magique !"** marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents à la limite du grognement.

Belle attrapa son poignet et massa délicatement un point précis pendant quelques minutes.

" **Hooo... Tu as des mains magiques."** soupira Red avec soulagement.

La louve releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour fixer la bibliothécaire du coin de l'œil qui lui souriait.

" **Il y a d'autres points de mon anatomie qui apprécieraient un traitement similaire."** rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

" **Que... Ruby !"** s'exclama Belle en écarquillant les yeux après avoir compris l'insinuation.

La jeune femme stoppa ses gestes, et lança des regards vers Emma et Régina, mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, alors qu'une rougeur caractéristique envahissait ses joues. La maire ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que le shérif riait en silence.

" **Red ! Cela suffit ! Miss French, vous disiez avoir trouvé quelque chose ?"** s'impatienta l'ancienne reine, coupant court au petit jeu de la louve qui s'enorgueillissait de sa répartie.

" **Oui, je... Désolée..."** se reprit Belle en s'éloignant de la brune aux mèches rouges pour récupérer son livre. **"Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose sur la dague. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait bien à ça ?"**

Emma s'approcha pour examiner la dague dessinée sur la page présentée. Pendant ce temps-là, la louve semblait s'en désintéresser totalement, plus occupée à reluquer la bibliothécaire qu'à prêter attention à la conversation. La blonde hocha la tête pour confirmer et Belle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait lu.

" **C'est la dague d'Éris. Elle a le pouvoir de séparer la personne qui la manipule en deux."**

" **Comment ça séparer en deux ?"** questionna Régina.

" **Si j'ai bien compris, elle divise la personne en deux entités distinctes, mais seulement si la personne est déjà partagée."**

" **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « partagée » ?"**

" **Et bien comme Ruby et sa part de loup."**

" **Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a une autre Miss Lucas qui se balade dans la nature ?"**

" **Si celle-ci est le côté loup de Ruby, je pense que c'est probable, oui."** annonça Belle en désignant la brune aux mèches rouges.

" **Je vous confirme que c'est bien la louve qu'on a ici. N'est-ce pas, Red ?"** lança la brune sarcastiquement.

La louve la fixa de ses yeux rougeoyants en se redressant et lui répondit en produisant un grognement moqueur.

" **Bon et bien je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à retrouver Miss Lucas. Vous avez une idée de comment réunit-on les deux parties ensemble ?"**

" **Pas encore, je vais continuer à chercher. Mais... Régina..."**

" **Oui, Miss French ?"**

" **Si vous retrouvez la dague, je vous déconseille de la toucher en personne."**

" **Et pourquoi cela ?"** répliqua Régina avec un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

" **Je pense que vous rentrez clairement dans la catégorie « partagée » et je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de relâcher une Evil Queen dans la nature après tous les efforts que vous avez fait."** répondit Belle avec douceur.

L'ancienne reine tressaillit légèrement avant de soupirer. La jeune femme avait tout à fait raison, elle faisait partie de la catégorie « personne partagée ». Elle n'était peut-être plus l'Evil Queen, mais celle-ci faisait toujours partie d'elle. Même si elle pouvait utiliser la magie blanche maintenant, sa part de noirceur était toujours bien présente, enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même, mais elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

" **Merci de votre aide, Miss French. Et de la mise en garde."**

* * *

 **Aloooooors ? Lâchez-vous sur les reviews.**

 **Pas de chanson sur ce chapitre comme vous avez pu le constater, ça vous a manqué ou pas ?**

 **J'hésite à garder Emma muette encore longtemps ou à écourter la situation. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	8. Recherches en tout genre

**Hey les petits loups !**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail et je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me lire. Comme quoi la patiente est récompensée ! 3**

 **Pour ce chapitre, retour des chansons pour Emma, (pour celles et ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, je vous ai mis la traduction).**

 **La plupart d'entre vous souhaitent qu'Emma retrouve la parole, alors ce sera pour bientôt, mais pas encore pour ce chapitre-là.**

 **J'ai un peu zappé de répondre aux dernières reviews, je m'en excuse et je vais le faire ici. Mais promis, je prendrai le temps pour les prochaines comme habituellement.**

 **et Pingouine : bienvenue à vous et merci ! La suite a tardé, mais la voilà.**

 **-Bonne Âme : Re-salut toi ! Ravie de voir que tu as eu le temps de venir lire cette histoire et qu'elle te plaît. Tu m'as fait sourire avec tes réactions à chaud. Pour le pouvoir de la dague, je ne peux pas te dire par rapport à la potion du Dr Jekyll car je n'ai pas vu les dernières saisons. Je me suis arrêtée à la mi-saison quand ils s'apprêtent tous à partir aux Enfers. Je me tâte pour l'Evil Queen, pas sûre de la faire sortir ;)**

 **Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire ^_^**

 **P.S.: Pour** **info par rapport au chapitre précédent et au nom de la dague : Eris est la déesse de la discorde dans la mythologie grecque.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Régina se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand elle croisa le regard du shérif. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur, les mains enfouies dans les poches arrières de son jean. La brune s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'Emma pouvait bien vouloir. Même si elle s'était amusée de son mutisme, la répartie de la sauveuse lui manquait et elle était un peu fatiguée de devoir toujours deviner ses pensées. Elle vit la blonde pencher la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle suivait le fil de ses réflexions. Et soudain, elle réalisa. Emma. Son mutisme. Régina secoua la tête, un peu dépitée d'avoir oublié ce problème. Elle pivota pour faire de nouveau face à la bibliothécaire.

" **J'oubliai, Miss French. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à propos de la situation de notre Shérif ici présente ?"**

" **Je pense avoir une idée en effet."**

" **Oh allez ! C'est bien plus drôle comme ça !"** s'exclama Red.

Elle reçut en retour un regard noir de la blonde, auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire moqueur.

" **À vrai dire, je préfère personnellement quand Miss Swan peut vous rabattre le caquet, Red."**

Régina capta le sourire que lui adressa le shérif suite à sa remarque et elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de retrouver son masque de maire face à Belle.

" **Vous disiez donc ?"**

" **Je... Oui... Je pense que la fiole que j'ai retrouvé par terre dans le magasin est à l'origine du mutisme d'Emma. Il n'y avait que des éclats de verre et quasiment pas de résidu, je ne suis donc pas certaine à 100%, mais il se peut que la fiole ait contenu de la poudre d'apatite."**

" **De l'apatite ?"**

" **Oui, l'apatite bleue est une pierre précieuse réputée pour favoriser la communication."**

" **Favoriser la communication ?"** répéta l'ancienne reine. **"On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est l'effet obtenu."**

" **Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez plutôt bien réussi à communiquer toutes les deux !"** taquina la louve affalée sur sa chaise.

Emma détourna légèrement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêchant de rougir. La maire, elle, réussit à garder un visage impassible, mais jeta un regard menaçant à la jeune femme.

" **Je vous déconseille de vous engager sur ce terrain là, Red ! Sauf si vous souhaitez être cantonnée dans votre chambre à nouveau."**

" **Grrrr... Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !"** railla la jeune femme.

" **Vraiment, ne me cherchez pas Red ! Je n'ai besoin ni de potion, ni de fiole pour vous rendre muette et aussi inoffensive qu'un chiot."**

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge de la louve qui la dévisagea d'un air provoquant, ses yeux luisant d'un rouge aussi écarlate que ses mèches.

" **Même si je suis sûre que tu es très mignonne en louveteau, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, Ruby."** conseilla Belle. **"Pardon, Red, c'est ça ? "**

La louve haussa les épaules comme si au final, elle se fichait de la façon dont la bibliothécaire l'appelait, se contentant d'apprécier le sourire et le regard affectueux qu'elle lui adressait. Ce qui évidemment n'échappa ni au maire, ni au shérif.

" **Et bien, il semblerait que vous ayez apprivoisé notre animal sauvage ici présente. "** remarqua Régina sarcastiquement.

" **Je dois visiblement avoir un don pour approcher les bêtes."**

L'ancienne reine lança un regard narquois à la louve avant de lâcher un rire moqueur devant son air vexé, entraînant Belle et Emma dans cet éclat communicatif.

" **Où en étions-nous ?"** finit par demander Régina en se reprenant. **"L'apatite, c'est cela ?"**

" **Tout à fait. Il est très probable que la poudre ait été mélangée avec autre chose pour produire cet effet. Je pense savoir quoi, mais je dois vérifier mon idée."**

" **Nous allons donc vous laisser continuer vos recherches et nous mettre en quête de Miss Lucas. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau."**

" **Je n'y manquerai pas, Régina. Soyez prudentes ! "**

* * *

Emma sortit aux côtés de la brune, alors que la louve les suivait en traînant la patte derrière elles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son visage se voulant discrète. Régina arborait toujours son masque de maire, mais semblait concentrée bien que perdue dans ses pensées. La blonde ne pouvait ignorer la sensation au creux de son ventre en observant l'indéniable beauté de la femme à sa gauche. L'étincelle de désir qui s'était enflammé depuis leurs baisers, était devenue pareil à un brasier n'attendant qu'un souffle pour se transformer en feu de joie. Le souvenir de la scène fit accélérer légèrement le cœur d'Emma alors qu'elle contemplait la jeune femme sans plus aucune discrétion. L'image de l'expression furieuse qu'avait eu la brune, mais irradiant d'une sombre beauté se superposa à la réalité et assécha sa bouche.

Puis comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était dévisagée, l'ancienne reine tourna la tête pour plonger son regard obsidienne dans le sien, un sourcil haussé en signe de questionnement. Emma se força à déglutir et baissa rapidement la tête voulant cacher le désir sans aucun doute visible dans ses yeux émeraudes. Mais le petit sourire moqueur qu'affichèrent les lèvres de Régina, lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas réussi et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui déclencha cette fois-ci un rire à peine contenu. La maire ayant visiblement pitié d'elle n'ajouta aucun commentaire et recentra l'attention sur la situation problématique.

" **Une idée de l'endroit où commencer les recherches ? En sachant qu'il est évident que nous ne la trouverons pas en ville, sinon Granny nous l'aurait dit si elle l'avait vu."**

Le shérif pointa l'extérieur de la ville en direction de la forêt où elle avait elle-même émergé ce matin.

" **La forêt ? Pourquoi pas."** Répondit Régina en prenant la direction indiquée. **"Pensez-vous pouvoir pister votre double, Red ?"**

" **Aucune idée !"** Déclara la louve en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. **"Après tout, on a peut-être pas la même odeur."**

" **Essayons tout de même. Et puis, il me semble que chaque habitant de Storybrook a, au moins une fois, mis les pieds au Granny's. Vous devriez donc reconnaître si l'odeur vous ait familière ou non. "**

Seul un grognement ennuyé répondit à l'ancienne reine, Red ne semblait pas vraiment motivée de retrouver son alter ego.

Le trio marcha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt sans un mot, le silence seulement troublé par le bruits de leurs pas. Les talons de la maire claquaient sur le bitume de la route d'un rythme autoritaire, alors que la démarche de la louve habituellement feutrée, était lourde d'une mauvaise volonté indéniable, traînant les pieds dans un bruit agaçant. Le shérif quant à elle, amortissait inconsciemment son pas pour produire le moins de son possible, vieille habitude née de son ancien métier et d'une longue pratique de course à pieds.

" **Une indication à présent?"** demanda la brune en observant les alentours.

Sans donner de réponse, la louve soupira avant de se mettre à renifler. Elle fit quelques pas, puis secoua la tête.

" **Non, rien. Je sens beaucoup d'odeurs mais rien de ressemblant à la mienne, du moins la piste n'est pas assez fraîche pour être récente."**

" **Qui aurait cru qu'il y ait autant de passages dans cette forêt ?"** énnonça la maire de façon plus réthorique qu'autre chose.

Red haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux deux autres femmes.

" **Nous n'avons plus qu'à explorer les environs dans ce cas."**

Sur ces mots, l'ancienne reine reprit la tête du trio et s'enfonça sous les arbres, prenant une direction au hasard.

Après plusieurs heures de marche en forêt sans aucune piste concluante, à part le lieu où s'était réveillée Emma le matin même, les trois jeunes femmes décidèrent de rentrer. Régina les transporta une nouvelle fois par magie jusqu'au manoir, au grand désespoir de la louve qui courut s'affaler sur le canapé du salon, le temps de faire passer sa nausée. La blonde tourna alors la tête vers l'ancienne maire, plongeant dans l'obsidienne si envoûtante de ses yeux. Le regard était si mystérieux et chargé de tant d'émotions à la fois, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le décrypter. Le shérif ne sachant que faire et frustrée de ne toujours pas pouvoir parler, préféra attendre dans l'espoir que la brune fasse le premier pas. Le silence se prolongea donc de longues minutes comme aucune des deux ne bougeait.

N'en pouvant plus, Emma finit par étirer ses doigts pour toucher délicatement l'avant-bras de la maire, sentant un léger tressaillement agiter la peau hâlée sous la caresse. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'extrémité de son bras, glissant doucement sur la paume de la main pour pouvoir l'étreindre. Régina serra sa main à peine une seconde avant de la retirer délicatement et de commencer à pivoter.

" **Il est tard, je vais nous préparer un repas correct pour dîner. Shérif, pouvez-vous envoyer un message à Miss French pour la tenir informée de l'échec de nos recherches ?"**

Emma acquiesça et sortit son téléphone, laissant son regard suivre la brune qui, après un sourire de remerciement, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait envie de la rejoindre, presque besoin. Les heures précédentes en compagnie de Red, la maire s'était comportée comme si de rien n'était, sans laisser transparaître un seul signe qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles. Pourtant, Emma n'avait pas rêvé leurs baisers, ni leurs regards. Elle était un peu perdue, mais bien décidée à avoir une explication. Avec ou sans voix !

Elle pianota rapidement un message qu'elle envoya à Belle et après un regard vers le canapé sur lequel Red était toujours vautrée, les yeux fermés, elle s'avança vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour observer la brune sans un bruit. Régina semblait à l'aise dans la pièce, vacant à ses occupations, mais en même temps elle paraissait troublée, comme si une aura grouillante l'enveloppait pareille à une fuite de magie instable. La blonde ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. L'ancienne reine était impressionnante quand elle usait de ses pleins pouvoirs, voire un peu effrayante quand elle était vraiment en colère. Elle devait même avouer que le côté Evil Queen pouvait lui être carrément flippant, même si elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour avoir réellement peur de Régina, pas maintenant qu'elles étaient pratiquement une famille, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et partagé au fil des années et de toutes leurs aventures. Pourtant Emma avait toujours vu la brune maîtresse de sa magie. Même sous l'emprise de la rage ou en proie à la plus dévastatrice des colères, l'ancienne reine maîtrisait ses pouvoirs et lorsqu'elle laissait sa magie se déchaîner et créer des ravages autour d'elle, c'était toujours de façon consciente. Emma était sûre que la brune avait travaillé dur pour ça, surtout avec un professeur tel que Rumplestilskin. Et c'était donc d'autant plus surprenant de constater l'état dans lequel Régina se trouvait. Elle était certaine que la scène passerait inaperçue à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout dépourvu de magie. Mais elle sentait la sienne bouillir en réponse et elle avait longtemps connu la sensation d'incapacité à contrôler ses pouvoirs pour la reconnaître même infime, comme maintenant chez l'ancienne reine.

La blonde qui avait l'habitude de parler pour cacher sa nervosité, quitte à dire n'importe quoi, sûrement un charmant et idiot héritage de ses parents comme dirait la maire, maudissait une nouvelle fois son mutisme. Et alors qu'elle hésitait encore à bouger ou signaler sa présence, le poste radio de la cuisine se mit en route.

 _ ***Now I am mute despite myself**_

 _ **All of them are gone**_

 _ **The silence overtakes me**_

 _ **The idle words forsake me and I am left to face me**_

 _ **I'm held accountable**_

 _ **For every idle word**_

 _ **Curse the idle words*** **(1)**_

 _[Maintenant je suis muette malgré moi_

 _Tous sont partis_

 _Le silence me dépasse_

 _Les mots inutiles m'abandonnent et on me laisse seule pour m'affronter_

 _Je suis tenue responsable_

 _Pour chaque mot inutile_

 _Je maudis les mots inutiles]_

Emma retint sa respiration sachant très bien que la musique avait trahi sa présence. Elle vit l'ancienne reine se figer. Regina ne lui avait pas fait face, mais elle voyait toute la tension émanant de son corps rien qu'à son immobilité rigide. La chanson continua encore sur quelques notes sans qu'aucune des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste.

 _ ***Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did*** **(1)**_

 _[Relève-moi pour revivre encore_

 _Comme tu l'as fait, comme tu l'as fait]_

Le shérif prit son courage à deux mains et silencieusement, fit quelques pas pratiquement en apnée. Arrivée derrière la brune, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres sans pour autant la toucher. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne jouait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais joué avec elle. Mais pouvait-elle le lui reprocher ? Après tout, même si elle avait pris sa défense et l'avait protégée quand tout le monde lui en voulait, avait-elle pensé à ce que voulait vraiment Régina ? À ce qui la rendrait heureuse ? En tout cas, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que se tromper et empirer les choses dans la quête du « Happy Ending » de la brune. Pouvait-elle changer la donne aujourd'hui ?

 _ ***Sometimes I'm selfish fake**_

 _ **You're always a true friend**_

 _ **And I don't deserve you**_

 _ **Cause I'm not there for you**_

 _ **Please forgive me again* (2)**_

 _[Parfois je fais semblant d'être égoïste_

 _Tu as toujours été une véritable amie_

 _Et je ne te mérite pas_

 _Parce que je ne suis pas là pour toi_

 _Pardonne-moi encore]_

Emma posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de la maire et se pencha légèrement dans le cou de la brune pour respirer son parfum si envoûtant. Elle l'entendit distinctement prendre une inspiration, qui sembla se bloquer brusquement dans sa poitrine. Et alors que le temps paraissait suspendu, les notes de musique résonnaient de manière presque irréelle. La dernière phrase du couplet eut pourtant l'effet d'un électrochoc, car Régina se retourna soudainement quand la musique s'arrêta. L'obsidienne plongea dans l'émeraude, les faisant frissonner toutes les deux. La blonde la vit ouvrir la bouche, mais alors que l'ancienne reine s'apprêtait à parler, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle fut hypnotisée un moment par la douceur de la pulpe, ses yeux suivant la courbe de la bouche généreuse. Inconsciemment, elle s'approcha jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. Le souffle que laissa échapper la brune chatouillant son doigt la ramena sur terre et sa magie relança la chanson.

 _ ***I wanna be there for you**_

 _ **And be someone you can come to**_

 _ **The love runs deeper than my bones**_

 _ **I wanna be there for you* (2)**_

 _[Je veux être là pour toi_

 _Et être quelqu'un que tu pourrais avoir_

 _Je ressens l'amour jusqu'au plus profond de mon être_

 _Je veux être là pour toi]_

Emma déglutit avant de retenir sa respiration. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se livrer plus en cet instant et elle se sentait si vulnérable sous le regard obsidienne qu'elle faillit détourner la tête. Mais le désir qu'elle voyait inonder les yeux noirs en face d'elle l'en empêcha, et alors que son cœur battait la chamade, croyant défaillir sous cette attente insupportable, Régina combla l'espace entre elles, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement ou deux, ou trois, elle ne saurait dire, avant de se mettre à cogner furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Le pompage frénétique de l'organe paraissait pourtant avoir du mal à irriguer son cerveau. Comme quoi avec ou sans alcool, la brune semblait embrumer son esprit, annihilant toute pensée cohérente et endommageant sa capacité à réfléchir correctement. D'autant plus, quand les mains habiles se faufilèrent sur son corps, l'une remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour agripper ses cheveux blonds alors que l'autre courait de sa gorge à son buste. Emma se contenta de refermer les mains sur ses hanches pour emprisonner contre elle le corps de la maire, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite cette fois-ci. Elle accentua leur baiser, répondant à l'avidité fiévreuse qu'elle sentait couver chez la brune, malgré la retenue dont elle faisait preuve. Pourtant, elle avait conscience que l'étreinte n'avait rien de la brutalité furieuse de la précédente et même si elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, elle appréciait d'autant plus la douceur de cet échange. Le tressaillement qui la parcourut quand une main effleura son sein, attisa l'ardeur de Régina qui la poussa à reculer jusqu'à buter contre l'îlot central. Les lèvres pulpeuses abandonnèrent les siennes pour attaquer la ligne de sa mâchoire et dévorer son cou. Elle remercia pour une fois son mutisme, car elle était certaine autrement de ne pouvoir retenir ses gémissements qui là, restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit par contre très distinctement le grognement de mécontentement que lâcha Régina quand le téléphone sonna. Et si visiblement, la brune hésita quelques secondes à répondre, frustrée d'être interrompue, elle finit par se reculer à regrets et attrapa l'appareil. Elle fixa son regard noir de désir dans le sien et décrocha.

" **Mills à l'appareil !"** lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque, mais cassante.

" **Régina, c'est Belle. Je sais comment rendre sa voix à Emma. "**

* * *

 **(1) In the dark - Flyleaf**

 **(2) There for you - Flyleaf**

* * *

 **Alors ? ^_^ Oui, je sais, vous êtes tous/toutes en train de râler sur Belle pour avoir téléphoner à ce moment là (comment ça, c'est sur moi que vous râlez? Nan, j'ai rien fait moi !)**

 **Hé, voyez le bon côté des choses, au prochain chapitre, Emma va retrouver la parole xD mais il y aura sûrement encore quelques chansons juste pour le fun !**


	9. La magie des mots

**Hello les petits loups !**

 **Comme d'hab, mais j'aime me répéter pour vous faire part de ma gratitude et du plaisir que j'ai vous lire ; merci à tous de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser des petits mots. Aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, merci aussi et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos questions et vos attentes.  
**

 **Voici la suite après avoir été aussi violemment coupé dans l'élan. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas cet engouement à me blâmer, franchement c'est la faute de Belle ! (Quoi, je suis pas crédible ?)  
**

 **En tout cas, voici le moment que vous attendiez toutes et tous ! Non, pas la scène de galipettes bande de perverses/pervers ! XP  
**

 **Mais le moment où Emma retrouve sa voix ! Alors sans plus attendre , je vous laisse à la lecture ! ^_^**

 **(P.S.** **Miss C** **: Bon tu vois , comme quoi le harcèlement, ça finit par fonctionner ;p lol et avant que tu ne râles, je commence l'écriture du chapitre suivant dans la foulée.)**

* * *

 **9**

" **Mills à l'appareil ! "** lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque, mais cassante.

" **Régina, c'est Belle. Je sais comment rendre sa voix à Emma. "**

" **Très bien. "** lâcha la brune mitigée entre l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle et la frustration de l'interruption. " **Nous arrivons. "**

" **Prenez votre temps, je dois passer à la boutique récupérer deux ou trois choses. "**

" **Dans ce cas, nous vous rejoignons là-bas. "**

Régina raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le comptoir, sans jamais quitter des yeux ceux émeraudes en face d'elle. Elle vit la blonde se mordre la lèvre, semblant hésiter. Si la maire ne se raisonnait pas, elle réduirait la distance qui la séparait de son shérif pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. En cette instant, la voix d'Emma lui manquait bien moins que ses baisers. Cette prise de conscience lui fit entendre raison. Elle n'était pas une adolescente énamourée incapable de maîtrisait ses hormones. Les moments passés avec la blonde, aussi délicieux soient-ils, pouvaient attendre que le problème de cette dernière soit réglé. L'ancienne reine prit une longue inspiration avant d'expirer pour reprendre constance. Elle réussit avec un effort qui lui parut douloureux à détacher son regard des yeux pétillants et s'éloigna pour sortir de la cuisine.

" **Miss French a visiblement trouvé la solution à votre situation, Shérif. Nous devons la retrouver à la boutique d'antiquités. "**

Arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle marqua tout de même un arrêt pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Emma, les bras croisés, n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire teinté d'un amusement qui faisait également briller ses yeux d'un éclat joyeux mêlé de convoitise. À ce moment précis, elle était contente que la sauveuse ne puisse pas faire une remarque pour la provoquer comme à son habitude. La brune essaya de prendre un air exaspéré, sans y parvenir tout à fait et haussa un sourcil. Emma décroisa les bras et d'une main, lui désigna le plan de travail recouvert des ingrédients qu'elle avait sorti pour cuisiner. Elle manqua échapper un grognement en prenant conscience que la préparation du repas lui était complètement sortie de la tête, démontrant clairement que l'étreinte échangée avec la blonde l'avait chamboulée. Elle agita une main et tout se rangea par magie en quelques secondes, puis elle gagna le salon sans un regard de plus.

" **Debout Red ! Il y a du nouveau. Je vous fais grâce du transport magique, nous allons prendre ma voiture. "**

Un grondement sourd s'échappa du canapé avant que la louve ne se relève.

" **Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**

Régina ne répondit pas, alors que la blonde pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son jean moulant. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent en quelques secondes à peine et sans le savoir, elles sentirent chacune un frisson brûlant les parcourir. Le regard de braise qu'elles échangèrent n'échappa nullement à la louve.

" **Enfin, en dehors du fait que vous deux..."**

" **Red !"**

" **Hé, si vous ne voulez pas que j'en parle, n'ayez pas l'air de vouloir vous arracher vos fringues devant moi !"**

Emma ne put s'empercher de rougir légèrement, même si la réplique lui arracha un sourire, alors que l'ancienne reine se contenta de jeter un regard noir à la louve. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de se donner en spectacle, ou du moins pas sans le décider elle-même. Elle était loin d'être prude et dans d'autres circonstances, elle adorerait en jouer surtout si elle pouvait tirer d'aussi jolies couleurs à la blonde ou bien mettre mal à l'aise certaines personnes en particulier. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait contrôler ses hormones. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation avec la sauveuse et établir clairement ce qu'elles attendaient l'une de l'autre. Évidemment pour ça, elle devait trouver le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle attendait elle de cette relation. Enfin, elle espérait que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait...

" **Et donc ?"** demanda Red.

" **Miss French a du nouveau. Ne traînons pas !"**

Sur ces quelques mots, Régina tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et prendre ses affaires. Quelques secondes après, la blonde et sa meilleure amie la suivaient pour s'installer à bord de la Mercedes alors qu'elle complétait son explication pour la louve. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la maire garait la berline devant la boutique d'antiquités avant que les trois jeunes femmes en descendent.

" **Et bien le trajet est bien plus agréable comme ça !"** lâcha Red avant de pousser la porte du magasin avec un sourire carnassier. **"Belle ?"**

" **Je suis au fond, dans l'arrière boutique."** répondit la bibliothécaire. **"J'arrive."**

Belle les rejoignit alors que Régina et Emma suivaient la louve jusqu'au comptoir. Elle disposa les fioles et divers ingrédients sur ce dernier ainsi qu'un vieux livre poussiéreux. La jeune femme ouvrit le grimoire à la page voulue et se tourna vers l'ancienne reine.

" **Voici la potion pour inverser l'effet de celle qui a vraisemblablement rendu Emma muette. J'ai réussi à rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires."**

" **Je vais m'en charger moi-même,"** déclara Régina en commençant à lire. **"Quel était le contenu exact de la fiole au final ?"**

" **Un mélange de poudre d'apatite et de pierre de Lune. Si la pierre de Lune est censée aider à la communication, tout comme l'apatite, elle doit aussi aider dans l'accomplissement de son destin."**

" **Et c'était le destin d'Emma d'être muette ?"** questionna Red avec un sourire moqueur.

" **En fait, cette pierre agit sur ce qui est nécessaire, pas forcément ce qui est voulu."** expliqua patiemment la bibliothécaire.

" **Je suis sûre en effet qu'être muette n'était pas une chose désirée par notre sauveuse."** lança Régina sarcastiquement alors qu'elle mélangeait les différents ingrédients en suivant la recette du livre sous ses yeux. **"Et sinon, autre chose à propos de la fameuse dague ?"**

" **Non, je suis toujours dessus. Mais j'ai appelé dès que j'ai trouvé pour Emma. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis au courant sans attendre."**

" _ **Oui, enfin on était pas à dix minutes près non plus,"**_ bougonna l'ancienne reine à demi-mots.

" **Pardon, vous avez dit, Régina ?"**

" **Non, non, rien..."**

Red éclata alors de rire sous l'air intrigué des deux autres qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Régina tourna la tête vers elle réalisant que la louve avait entendu ses paroles grâce à son ouïe sur-développée. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, décidant que finalement elle pouvait s'en amuser plutôt que de subir à ses dépends.

" **Vraiment, Majesté ?"** taquina Red avec un sourire carnassier.

" **Comme si vous aviez besoin d'une confirmation, Red..."** chuchota-t-elle juste pour ses oreilles.

Elle capta le sourire de la louve qui s'agrandit avant d'imiter un hurlement joueur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis croisa le regard interrogateur de la blonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de lancer une réplique provocante en présence de la bibliothécaire. Elle reporta son attention sur la potion qu'elle préparait, y ajoutant l'ingrédient final, faisant naître une légère fumée colorée.

" **C'est prêt. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine, Miss Swan."**

L'ancienne reine tendit la coupe alors que la sauveuse s'approchait d'elle, lui adressant un regard qui ne pouvait signifier que vraiment elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. La brune eut un sourire amusé, qui s'accentua quand la blonde grimaça après avoir avalé la potion. Elle ne doutait pas que le goût devait être infect comme la plupart des potions habituelles. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un frémissement magique parcourut la sauveuse et elle plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien.

" **Rég... Régina..."**

Un soupir de soulagement mêlé de ravissement échappa à l'ancienne reine. Elle réalisait à quel point la voix de la blonde lui avait manqué et entendre comme premier mot, son prénom prononcé d'une voix légèrement cassée certainement dû à l'inutilisation de ses cordes vocales, était plus que plaisant.

" **Laissons-les un moment ! "** proposa la louve conciliante en éloignant Belle vers le fond de la boutique. **"Raconte-moi donc où tu en es avec la dague, je peux sûrement t'aider dans tes recherches."**

" **Régina, "** répéta Emma d'une voix plus assurée bien que toujours éraillée. **"Je..."**

Un haussement de sourcil brun l'incita à continuer.

" **Merci."**

" **Et bien je n'allais pas vous laisser jouer les juke-box éternellement... "**

La blonde sourit à la réplique taquine, se perdant dans le regard malicieux. Elle finit par détourner la tête, bien que difficilement. Une de ses mains enfoncée dans la poche de son jean et l'autre allant frotter l'arrière de son crâne en signe d'hésitation, elle souffla lourdement pour avoir la force de sortir les mots suivants.

" **Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle."**

" **Je vous écoute, Miss Swan."**

Emma se mordit la lèvre sous le ton qui s'était durcit. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de la maire à présent fermé. La sauveuse soupira devant sa réaction. Évidemment, la brune s'attendait au pire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer après tout ce qu'elle avait vécut et subit. Et même encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas rare qu'un habitant de la ville lui fasse des reproches au moindre problème. Emma prit une décision rapide, espérant que l'ancienne reine ne la foudroie pas sur place après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ou du moins ne se braque pas comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle se mettait sur la défensive. Elle se tourna vers le comptoir, attrapant un stylo et une feuille de papier qui traînait. Elle griffonna en vitesse une note à l'attention de ses deux amies, la laissant bien en évidence. Puis sans laisser le temps à la brune de réagir, elle s'empara d'une de ses mains et pria pour que sa magie ne lui fasse pas défaut.

Lorsque le nuage de fumée blanche se dissipa, la sauveuse fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à les amener dans le salon du manoir Mills.

" **Miss Swan, qu'est-ce qu..."**

Emma ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, la coupant d'un baiser tendre. Elle fit délicatement glisser une main sur la joue de la brune qui finit par se perdre dans sa douce chevelure, tandis que l'autre fit le tour de sa taille pour coller leurs deux corps. Elle soupira en sentant l'ancienne reine finir par répondre à son baiser, une fois la surprise passée. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent dans un ballet vieux comme le monde. Leurs langues se trouvèrent ensuite, faisant naître soupirs et gémissements. Et quand l'air vînt à leur manquer, elles se détachèrent avec peine l'une de l'autre, cherchant leurs souffles. Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans l'obsidienne brillante de désir.

" **Ma Reine..."** susurra Emma sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

" **Vous avez une drôle de façon de parler, Miss Swan..."** murmura-t-elle en réponse visiblement apaisée.

" **Désolée, ça me manquait trop."**

" **Cela ne fait même pas une heure, Miss Swan !"** la rabroua la maire en reculant d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

Emma la laissa faire, consciente qu'elles devaient vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse et que mettre un peu de distance entre elles était nécessaire pour pouvoir le faire. Pourtant, elle n'était pas pressée de commencer. Pas quand la brune était aussi près d'elle, aussi réceptive à ses attentions et qu'elle devinait l'état dans lequel elle était, malgré son masque redevenu neutre et son apparent détachement qu'elle savait de façade. Et puis, plus que jamais, leurs magies s'appelaient... Comme un élastique trop tendu qui vibrerait à la moindre secousse, propageant d'un bout à l'autre la moindre onde de choc reçue... N'ayant de cesse, malgré la tension, de vouloir les rapprocher...

" **C'est bien ce que je disais..."** contra le shérif d'une voix charmeuse avant de lui offrir un sourire désarmant. **"Et arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'excite..."**

Elle vit l'éclat se rallumer dans les yeux noirs alors que les mots et le ton semblaient la déstabiliser. La maire paraissait lutter entre avoir cette fameuse conversation et lui sauter dessus. La blonde, elle, commençait à penser que finalement parler pouvait attendre, elle avait bien fait sans jusqu'à maintenant. Elle fit un pas en avant, l'émeraude de ses yeux dangereusement fixé sur sa reine.

" **Miss... Shérif, stop !"** lui ordonna la brune d'une voix rauque. **"S'il vous plaît... J'ai besoin d'avoir cette discussion."**

La vulnérabilité sous-jacente arrêta net la blonde dans son élan. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question d'un ton qu'elle voulut neutre.

" **Pourquoi ?"**

" **Parce que je veux savoir ce que vous attendez de moi. De cette... relation !"**

" **Je pensais avoir été claire…"**

" **J'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire avec vos propres mots, Emma. "**

La sauveuse n'aurait su dire duquel de son prénom lâché d'une voix douce ou de la fragilité transparaissante la persuada, mais le fait est qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à confier ce qu'elle ressentait.

" **Vous êtes indéniablement une belle femme, Régina et vous m'attirez au-delà de toute raison… Mais plus que votre physique, c'est la personne que vous êtes qui me plaît. Laissez-moi finir, je vous en prie !"** demanda la blonde en voyant que la maire allait l'interrompre. **"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'effort que ça me coûte de vous confier mes sentiments alors que vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort."**

La réplique eut le mérite de faire rire la brune, le son mélodieux envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le corps d'Emma. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser et secrètement elle espérait être la seule, avec Henri, à la faire rire de cette manière si naturelle et joyeuse. Elle souffla longuement pour s'encourager à poursuivre.

" **J'ai été séduite par la femme que j'ai appris à connaître ses dernières années. La mère d'Henry, aimante, dévouée, sévère mais juste. La maire de Storybrook, autoritaire, compétente, soucieuse des autres et bourreau de travail. L'héroïne courageuse, prête à se sacrifier pour sa rédemption. L'amie loyale, sincère et drôle bien qu'avec un humour un peu tordu. Bon sang, même l'Evil Queen et son côté sombre m'attire ! "**

" **C'est vraiment comme ça que vous me voyez ?"**

La voix était douce, presque hésitante, comme si la brune préférait rester prudente malgré son annonce. Elle pouvait lire le trouble dans l'obsidienne qui lui faisait face, comme si dans un affrontement silencieux la joie se mêlait à la peur d'y croire. L'ancienne reine avait laissé tomber le masque et tous ses murs de défense, il ne restait plus que Régina, la jeune femme sensible et émotionnellement mise à nue. Emma réduisit la distance entre elles, plongeant son regard dans le sien en espérant lui communiquer toute sa sincérité. Elle attrapa sa main de la droite et caressa délicatement sa joue de la gauche. Puis décidant que le vouvoiement n'était plus de mise pour une telle déclaration, elle se jeta mentalement dans le vide, priant pour que la brune ténébreuse en face d'elle ne laisse pas son cœur s'écraser au sol.

" **Je te vois tel que tu es, Régina Mills et je te veux toute entière parce que je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse de toi."**

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les yeux noirs humides et brillants d'émotion, qu'un nuage de fumée violette obstrua sa vision.

* * *

 **Alors? Alors? ^_^ Le retour de la voix d'Emma, ça vous plaît?**

 **Et non, ne jetez pas de tomates, c'est pas la saison ! Un peu de respect, Diantre ! Et puis... *sifflote* Faut bien couper le chapitre à un moment où à un autre hein ! xD**

 _Pierre de Lune : aide à la communication par la promotion de la pensée claire, l'inspiration ou la réceptivité; assiste dans l'accomplissement de son propre destin. Longtemps considérée comme la pierre des capacités psychiques, aide à l'exécution et l'équilibre des émotions, la pierre de lune est dite bonne pour aider dans l'accomplissement, mais a tendance à mieux travailler sur des choses qui sont nécessaires par rapport aux choses qui sont juste voulues._


	10. L'abandon est une victoire

**Coucou les petits loups !  
**

 **Bon dans l'ensemble, vous avez été gentils :D Rien qu'un lancer de tomates ! Bon et un de citrouilles aussi, celui là était plutôt dur à éviter xD**

 **N'empêche, vous pouvez remercier Regina2015 qui me harc... m'encourage à écrire afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre deux suites.**

 **Et aussi le fait que je me sois pété un doigt XD Pas travailler, ça laisse plus de temps hein!**

 **(P.S. : Désolée Julia, j'étais vraiment inspirée alors notre amie louve devra attendre le prochain chapitre)**

 **Bref, je crois que je vais juste vous laisser lire maintenant, vu que vous êtes tous et toutes impatient(e)s.**

 **Merci encore de me lire, me suivre, toussatoussa !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **10**

Emma eut peur de se retrouver seule, lorsque la fumée se dissiperait, mais la main chaude et fermement serrée dans la sienne la rassura. Le contact tangible lui prouvait que la brune ne l'avait pas fui. Et quand les volutes mauves s'estompèrent, elle découvrit le décor de la chambre de Régina. Elle ne put empêcher un frisson de lui traverser la colonne vertébrale alors que son cœur se mettait à cogner brutalement devant la symbolique de l'acte de l'ancienne reine. Elle en perdit momentanément la voix à nouveau et sa magie agit de son propre chef, faisant sortir une fois encore une douce mélodie de l'appareil audio le plus proche, pour supplanter son esprit qui paraissait bloqué.

 _ **I'm so glad to be here**_

 _ **This day has become sacred**_

 _ **I'm trembling with thankfulness**_

 _ **For all of this**_

 _ **Who am I that you have brought me so far ?**_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici_

 _Ce jour est devenu sacré_

 _Je tremble avec gratitude_

 _Pour tout ça_

 _Qui suis-je pour que tu m'aie poussée jusqu'ici ?_

 _ **All those years of spoiled complaining**_

 _ **I said, "it's not enough"**_

 _ **And you have forgiven me for everything**_

 _ **And you have given me everything**_

 _ **Oh it's too much, it's too much**_

 _ **You're too much, you're too much**_

 _Toute ces années de plaintes gâchées_

 _J'ai dit : "ce n'est pas assez"_

 _Et tu m'as pardonné pour tout_

 _Et tu m'as tout donné_

 _Oh c'est trop, c'est trop_

 _Tu es trop, tu es trop_

* * *

D'un geste de la main, Régina coupa la musique. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant que faire. Elle avait agit d'une manière impulsive encore une fois. Décidément, fréquenter la sauveuse avait tendance à la rendre irréfléchie et un peu trop spontanée. Elle était plus que touchée par le discours de la blonde. Elle était complètement sous le charme. Emma avait beau être une Charming, elle avait réussi à ne pas rendre tout cet étalage de sentiments mielleux et écœurants comme pouvaient au contraire le faire ses parents. Et maintenant, l'ancienne reine se retrouvait démunie face au regard émeraude honnête et attentif. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle les avait transporté dans sa chambre. Le besoin d'intimité sûrement. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir fait cela pour se retrouver directement dans son lit. Elle supposait que c'était plus un besoin de sécurité. Elle repoussa mentalement la question, qui n'était après tout pas si importante que ça. Dans l'immédiat, elle devait se focaliser sur la magnifique jeune femme qui venait de lui offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent et qui la regardait avec espoir. Malgré la patience manifeste dont la sauveuse semblait faire preuve, elle pouvait sentir l'angoisse commencer à naître chez celle-ci devant l'absence de réponse.

Régina recula inconsciemment et ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son buste dans un signe évident de défense. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Et franchement, elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour analyser les derniers événements.

" **Miss Swan...** **"** commença-t-elle avant de lever les yeux et de se reprendre. **"Emma... Je préfère être honnête, je... Je suis extrêmement touchée par votre déclaration. Mais je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je ressens. "**

" **Où veux-tu en venir, Régina ?** **"**

La blonde avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits et décidé de continuer à la tutoyer, malgré le fait qu'elle-même s'en tenait toujours au vouvoiement. La voix douce et calme la troublait légèrement. Dans la situation inverse, Régina se serait immédiatement braquée, se sentant rejetée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention, elle voulait juste être sincère et ne pas donner de faux espoirs à la sauveuse tant qu'elle-même n'y voyait pas plus clair.

" **Je... Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs.** **"** confia-t-elle sa pensée.

" **Je comprends et c'est tout à ton honneur. Puis-je te poser quelques questions ?** **"**

" **Quel genre de questions ?"** rétorqua la brune brusquement.

" **Régina..."**

Le shérif la regardait avec un léger air de reproche, adoucit par un sourire tendre. La brune se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle avait confiance en elle et elle devait lui en donner la preuve si elle ne voulait vraiment pas blesser la blonde. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

" **Est-ce que je te plais ?"**

" **Vous me posez sérieusement cette question, Miss Swan ?"**

Elle vit la blonde se mordre la lèvre à son tour, mais dans un geste plus sensuel que maladroit, comme si elle se retenait. Les mots du shérif lui revinrent à l'esprit : * _arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'excite...*._ Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absence de réponse, comme si le silence était une réponse en soi. Et ça l'était, elle devait en convenir en voyant l'air solennel de la blonde, patiente.

" **Vous êtes une femme toute aussi attirante, Emma et il y a un magnétisme indéniable entre nous."**

Sa réponse formelle arracha un sourire à la jeune femme, qui pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras.

" **Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux, Régina,"** la taquina-t-elle gentiment.

La maire souffla, mais admit intérieurement que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre autant de précautions. Elle n'avait jamais usé de phrases politiquement correctes avec son shérif. Elles étaient plutôt adeptes de taquineries et de répliques provocantes, loin de toute prudence.

" **Oui, Emma. Physiquement, tu me plais plus que quiconque jusqu'à présent."**

Elle s'attendait à voir une lueur de satisfaction ou de victoire éclater dans les yeux émeraudes à son aveu, mais à son grand étonnement et soulagement, elle ne décela dans son regard qu'une joie sincère et une tendresse attentive. Et elle ne réalisa qu'après qu'elle l'avait tutoyée.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand je suis près de toi ?"**

Régina fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir exactement comment répondre à cette question. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser vraiment tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Emma dut comprendre sa confusion car elle s'empressa d'expliciter sa question.

" **Ne réfléchis pas, Régina. Je ne te demande pas d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Dis-moi juste ce que tu sens là maintenant quand je suis à tes côtés."**

L'ancienne reine décida de se prêter à l'exercice, peut-être trouverait-elle ses réponses guidée par la sauveuse. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, expira longuement, puis les rouvrit pour plonger dans l'émeraude si fascinant.

" **Je... Je me sens perdue... Mais comme... Comme si c'était une bonne chose. Comme, quand après s'être égaré, on trouve un lieu que l'on aurait jamais découvert autrement et que c'est le plus bel endroit que l'on ait jamais vu...** **"**

Elle se retînt de grimacer en entendant ses propres paroles, cela lui semblait un peu dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Pourtant, elle n'avait trouvé que cette analogie pour décrire l'émotion qui l'habitait. Elle frissonna sous le regard brillant fixé sur elle, alors que la sauveuse effaçait la distance qui les séparait en deux grandes enjambées. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Emma l'enveloppa dans une étreinte rassurante à la fois douce et forte. Elle se raidit un instant avant de se couler contre le corps chaud qui l'enlaçait. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde et posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'abandonnant avec un relâchement dont elle ne se savait pas capable. Elle se sentait si bien à cet instant, comme si pour un temps la tempête de ses émotions s'était calmée. Pareil à l'œil du cyclone, cet espace de calme étonnant au milieu des tourments extrêmes du phénomène météorologique.

" **Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?** **"** murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

" **Je me sens en sécurité. Je me sens à ma place."** chuchota Régina à son tour.

Elle avait l'impression que parler plus fort risquer de briser l'instant si fragile. À moins que ce ne soit la peur de rendre tout ça plus réel, trop réel, si elle l'énonçait à voix haute. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne remettait étrangement pas en doute les mots d'Emma, elle y croyait vraiment, mais elle se refusait à lâcher prise. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'elle s'abandonnait à l'Amour, l'Amour l'abandonnait...

* * *

Emma savait de façon intrinsèque qu'elle se trouvait au cœur de la forteresse. L'ancienne reine avait abattu toutes ses murailles et se livrer à elle émotionnellement nue et sans défense. Elle sentait qu'à ce moment précis, un rien pourrait suffire à briser la femme entre ses bras. Et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait. Régina avait eu la force de lui faire totalement confiance. À elle de lui montrer qu'elle en était digne. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à arracher encore quelques aveux à sa reine.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle se recula et d'une main, elle attrapa le menton de la brune pour la guider légèrement vers le haut afin de lui donner accès à sa bouche. Elle embrassa les lèvres pulpeuses avec douceur, se contentant de les caresser un long moment. Quand un soupir de ravissement s'échappa de la bouche généreuse, elle en profita pour immiscer sa langue qui se mit à explorer chaque recoin tendrement. Elle devait faire un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, pour ne pas gémir et laisser transparaître le désir brûlant qui lui ceignait les reins. Bientôt, ses muscles se mirent à trembler tellement elle se crispait pour s'empêcher de presser plus fort le corps entre ses bras ou au contraire la jeter sur le lit. Elle s'arracha difficilement au baiser, répétant ses mots précédents à quelques millimètres des lèvres envoûtantes.

" **Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?** **"**

Sa voix était rauque et elle s'étonna d'avoir seulement réussi à parler. Régina garda les yeux fermés et Emma put admirer sans gêne la beauté sans égale de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle tressaillit quand la brune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, frôlant les siennes au passage. Le moindre de ses gestes, même anodins, lui semblait emprunt d'une telle sensualité qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à ne pas se consumer sur place.

" **J'ai l'impression de brûler et de fondre en même temps... J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau et de manquer d'air en même temps... J'ai l'impression de... Revivre...** **"**

La brune ouvrit brusquement les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Emma essaya de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait dans son regard. Elle sentait son cœur cognait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique en écho aux battements frénétiques qu'elle percevait au travers du corps de Régina. Cette dernière recula abruptement, s'arrachant à son étreinte avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts.

" **Je ne peux pas... Je ne le mérite pas...** **"**

L'ancienne reine s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, sûrement pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, agrippant son avant-bras avec force pour la ramener face à elle.

" **Ne fais pas ça ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Régina ! Comme tout le monde...** **"**

Emma se contenait, mais elle avait envie de hurler. Elle avait des difficultés à présent à garder son calme et son sang-froid devant le recul évident de la brune. Elle la voyait reconstruire à toute vitesse murs, douves, tours et plus encore... Un château fort entier au centre duquel se réfugier à nouveau. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser ça arriver. La sauveuse était prête à faire un siège s'il le fallait.

" **Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, Miss Swan !"** claqua l'ancienne reine.

Les deux obsidiennes flamboyant d'une lueur dangereuse, la brune se défit brutalement de son emprise. Visiblement, Régina s'était réfugiée dans la colère pour cacher sa détresse. Elle comprenait sa peur, après tout, elle aussi avait mis du temps à croire qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur. La sauveuse réussit étrangement plus facilement à conserver son sang-froid devant cet éclat. Elle savait parfaitement comment gérer une Régina Mills furieuse.

* * *

" **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."**

La voix d'Emma était calme, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Elle l'avait senti au bord de l'explosion quelques minutes avant et maintenant, elle paraissait détendue et plus calme que jamais. Comment faisait-elle ça, alors qu'elle-même bouillait littéralement ? Elle se débattait avec toutes ses émotions intérieures, mais quand l'étincelle de colère avait surgit, elle s'était empressée de la nourrir et de la faire flamber avec un soulagement né de l'habitude et de l'assurance d'un terrain connu. Bien qu'elle ait été dirigée originellement contre sa propre personne, l'incendie de rage né de sa colère s'était avec joie laisser mener vers la belle blonde qui s'obstinait à lui faire face. Il était si facile d'entretenir ce feu-là.

" **Vous me prenez pour une idiote à présent, Miss Swan ?"**

" **Jamais ! J'ai dit que tout le monde méritait d'être heureux, y compris toi, Régina."**

" **Les méchants n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux. Et n'oubliez pas que des méchants, j'en suis la reine.** **"**

" **Était ! Tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen."**

" **Cela ne change rien !** **"**

" **Ça change tout !** **"**

Cette sauveuse était si horripilante quand elle s'y mettait. Et ses émeraudes brillantes qui la regardaient comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde... Elle sentait sa colère s'apaisait sous ce regard et ne parvenait pas à l'attiser. C'était la chaleur d'un tout autre feu qui se répandait dans son corps.

" **Tu n'as pas besoin de me combattre, Régina. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.** **"**

" **Mais moi... Si !** **"**

Elle avait voulu répondre avec hargne, comme si elle prononçait une menace, mais sa voix s'était cassée sur ses trois mots, écorchant sa gorge de sanglots étouffés. La colère qui faisait rage en elle, s'était éteinte toute aussi rapidement qu'elle avait flambée. Elle avait bien conscience que s'en prendre à la blonde, n'était qu'une tentative de déni et de ne pas faire face à la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, parce que plus elle laissait la sauveuse l'atteindre, plus elle-même s'approchait de la découverte de ses sentiments.

" **Non ! Écoute-moi bien, la seule façon de me faire du mal, c'est de me repousser."**

" **Mais je suis..."**

" **Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, Régina,"** la coupa Emma d'un ton confiant.

Elle sentait son cœur réagir à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son prénom prononcé d'une voix si douce. Personne ne lui avait fait cet effet-là, pas même Daniel. Comme si son prénom dans la bouche de la sauveuse était une incantation. La brune n'avait plus rien à lui opposer, à part sa peur qui ne semblait pourtant pas effrayer la jeune femme. Elle soupira et lui tourna finalement le dos pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ne trouvant plus la force de sortir un mot, elle agita la main pour allumer la radio par magie. Après tout, pourquoi la blonde serait-elle la seule à se servir de la musique pour communiquer quand les mots ne voulaient plus franchir le seuil de sa bouche ?

 _ **Sick of bearing the guilt**_

 _ **All my efforts to clean me**_

 _ **Leave me putrid and filthy**_

 _ **And how can you look at me**_

 _ **When I can't stand myself**_

 _ **I'm tired to be honest**_

 _Marre de toujours porter la faute_

 _Tous mes efforts pour m'améliorer_

 _Me laisse putride et dégoûtante_

 _Et comment peux-tu me regarder_

 _Quand je ne peux même pas me tenir debout moi-même_

 _Je suis fatiguée d'être honnête_

 **I tried to kill you**  
 **You tried to save me**  
 **You save me**

 **Perfect in weakness**  
 **I'm only perfect in just your strength alone**

 _J'ai essayé de te tuer_  
 _Tu as tenté de me sauver_

 _Tu m'as sauvé_

 _Parfaite dans la faiblesse_  
 _Je suis seulement parfaite dans ta force seule_

Régina ne voulait plus lutter, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle devinait avec certitude que la blonde ne la laisserait pas se cacher derrière de fausses excuses et encore moins se débattre seule avec cette peur. Elle s'enveloppa de ses bras serrés autour de son buste comme un maigre rempart de protection. Elle entendit le pas feutré de son shérif s'approcher, puis des bras forts et attentionnés l'entourèrent dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. Dans le silence qui suivit, alors que la sauveuse se contentait de la tenir étroitement blottie contre son corps chaud et souple, le barrage céda en elle. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau mate. La simple présence d'Emma l'emplissait d'aise et son contact, d'une agréable chaleur sécurisante. C'était comme rentrer à la maison et se blottir près du feu de cheminée après une longue et froide journée. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

" **Laisse-moi t'aimer, Régina...** **"**

Le murmure soufflé à son oreille la fit frissonner et son cœur manqua bondir hors de sa poitrine. Pouvait-elle réellement faire ça ? Et comme si la blonde comprenait le désarroi dans lequel elle était plongée, elle la serra plus fort contre elle et nicha son visage dans son cou, murmurant sur sa peau.

" **Laisse-moi te séduire... Laisse-moi une chance de t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites... De prendre soin de toi, de te combler, de te rendre heureuse..."**

Emma se recula à peine, juste assez pour la faire se retourner face à elle. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans le regard vert. Elle pouvait lire dans les deux émeraudes une détermination et une dévotion sans faille. Elle sentit les doigts agiles et tendres effacer la présence de ses larmes, puis la blonde se pencha pour délicatement baiser ses paupières. La jeune femme avait le don de chasser toute obscurité en elle, forçant tout sentiment négatif à s'enfermer à double tour dans un recoin profondément enfoui au fond d'elle. La vraie question finalement était : pouvait-elle seulement l'en empêcher ? Elle enlaça la nuque de la blonde pour l'obliger à rester collée à elle et s'empara de ses lèvres, accueillant avec une félicité neuve la réalisation de cette vérité.

Après un échange de baisers doux, mais passionnés qui les laissa pantelantes et le souffle court, Régina s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux sans que sa vue ne se trouble. La sauveuse, aussi vulnérable qu'elle la rendait en brisant toutes ses défenses, lui donnait envie de tout affronter, et le courage ainsi que la force de s'abandonner à nouveau. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat joyeux, alors qu'elle rendait les armes non sans malice.

" **Vous voulez me conquérir ?"**

" **On ne conquiert pas une reine, on lui fait la cour,"** lui répondit Emma avec un sourire radieux, en rentrant dans le jeu.

" **Correct... Miss Swan !"** susurra-telle d'une voix rauque.

Régina sentit les mains sur ses hanches se crisper et un éclair de désir traverser l'émeraude. Le corps athlétique et séduisant contre elle semblait vibrer, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment si la sensation était seulement physique ou due à une réaction de leur magie qui s'appelait. Elle-même sentait naître un crépitement sourd dans son ventre et le regard brûlant fixé sur elle alimentait le feu qui se propageait dans ses veines. Elle dut déglutir avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

" **Mais je suis déjà sous le charme..."**

Un dernier aveu... Une acceptation facile finalement...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre une surface dure, des lèvres douces mais voraces enflammant sa bouche et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Emprisonnée entre son shérif et ce qu'elle devina être le mur près de la fenêtre, elle se sentit fondre sous les attaques fougueuses qui assiégeaient son corps. Les mains d'Emma étaient partout à la fois, voyageant de ses hanches à ses reins, caressantes, avant de descendre empoigner ses fesses presque brutalement, d'effleurer ses cuisses avec légèreté, puis de remonter sur son ventre avec douceur jusqu'à ses côtes pour finalement éviter sciemment sa poitrine. Elle s'embrasa en quelques secondes, victime consentante d'un si délicieux assaut, ses mains emmêlées dans la soyeuse chevelure blonde. Elle ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité, ni en contrôle dans sa chambre à présent, dangereusement près de succomber au désir dévastateur qui la ravageait. Son cerveau incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente, n'arrivait qu'avec peine à lui faire retenir ses gémissements. Et lorsque soudainement tout s'arrêta, elle mît un long moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

" **Bordel de...** **"**

" **Langage, Miss Swan !"** coupa-t-elle par réflexe.

La blonde s'était brusquement éloignée, mettant une distance douloureuse entre elles. Le froid la saisit immédiatement alors qu'elle se sentait tremblait, reconnaissante au mur de son soutien. Ses jambes vacillantes ne la tenaient debout qu'avec peine et elles se seraient certainement dérobées sous son poids sans l'appui derrière elle. L'ancienne reine se força à reprendre son souffle, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, ainsi que ses esprits.

* * *

Emma haletait comme si elle venait de courir dix kilomètres. Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle, guidée par son désir exacerbé. Elle souffla longuement avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jean et de reculer encore d'un pas, pour s'empêcher de céder à la tentation. Un regard noir de désir et de contrariété mêlé d'incompréhension la fixait dans un silence inconfortable. Elle devait parler, s'expliquer rapidement afin de ne pas blesser la brune.

" **Régina, je...** **"**

Sa voix se cassa, encore sous l'émotion et l'excitation qui l'habitait. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et se racla la gorge avant de recommencer.

" **Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à me contrôler avec toi."**

Un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

" **Tu me rends dingue et je** **ne réponds plus de moi..."**

La brune fit un pas dans sa direction en tendant la main vers son visage.

" **Si tu me touches, je te jette sur ce lit pour te prendre immédiatement."**

La menace entraîna un sourire provoquant. Elle se força à reculer encore, comme l'autre continuait à avancer.

" **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Régina."**

La supplique arrêta net la brune. Un froncement de sourcils bruns et le bras qui s'abaissa lentement. Les mots semblaient s'extraire avec difficulté à présent, comme au compte-gouttes. Où était donc passée son éloquence précédente ? Elle fit un nouvel effort pour clarifier sa pensée.

" **Je veux te séduire. Te sauter dessus à la première occasion ne me semble pas correct..."**

Un soupir, puis un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement.

" **Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez aussi** ** _charmante_ ?" ** demanda la maire avec un doux sourire pour atténuer son reproche.

Emma haussa les épaules et lui sourit, penaude.

" **Mais vous avez raison et je dois vous remercier de vouloir faire les choses dans l'ordre."**

Le shérif se sentit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa reine se sente rejetée ou blessée.

" **Néanmoins, ne me faîtes pas languir trop longtemps, Miss Swan ! Je semble avoir également des difficultés à me contrôler en votre présence. Ne me forcez pas à devoir prendre les choses en main..."** la prévint Régina avec espièglerie, avant de la dépasser sans la toucher et de sortir de la chambre.

Elle déglutit péniblement, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris le sens de sa dernière phrase. Elle secoua violemment la tête pour balayer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle devait se calmer et tout de suite. La voix chaude de la brune provenant de l'escalier que cette dernière descendait, la sortit de sa torpeur.

" **Ayez l'obligeance de récupérer votre amie louve, Shérif, pendant que je vais préparer à manger. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser vagabonder sans surveillance cette nuit. Et nous avons vraiment besoin d'un vrai repas."**

* * *

 _ **(1) Who am I – Flyleaf**_

 _ **(2) Perfect - Flyleaf**_

 **Alors? ^_^  
**

 **Oui, je sais, je suis une horrible sadique qui vous torture sans jamais vous donner LA scène que vous attendez toutes et tous (je le sais bande de perverses/pervers) mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon! Alors savourez l'attente !**

 **Et puis déjà que je vous ais offert TOUT un chapitre SQ alors que je devais faire un chapitre Red, interdit de vous plaindre, namého !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui attendent des nouvelles de notre Red adorée, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant, PROMIS ! Et comme plusieurs d'entre vous en ont parlé, je confirme qu'il y aura évidemment un rapprochement avec Belle.**

 **Maintenant soyez mignons et envoyez moi de l'amour ! xD MDR (ou tout ce que vous voulez d'autres, je suis plus à quelques légumes près hahaha)**

 **A bientôt mes petits loups !  
**


	11. Grande et Méchamment louve

**Hey les petits loups ^_^**

 **Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année et tout plein de bonnes choses! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que le père noël vous a gâté et que vous vous êtes régalées. (Je vais partir du principe que pour une fois, la majorité féminine l'emporte et tout accorder au féminin, s'il y a quand même des garçons qui lisent et bien, pour une fois, laisser parler la part de féminité en vous lol).**

 **Toujours et encore les éternels remerciements, je ne m'en lasserais pas car cela fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos retours et d'être lue et suivie. Merci d'être toujours là et de me lire.**

 **Sinon pour la suite, ce chapitre est particulier car on passe à un autre POV, celui de Red (j'en vois déjà certaines faire des bonds de joie au fond!). Et oui, la relation entre Red et Belle a l'air d'en titiller plus d'une alors voici un chapitre entier (bien qu'un peu plus court) consacré à notre vilaine et méchament sexy louve. Je dédicace en particulier à une précieuse lectrice qui se reconnaîtra et qui j'espère appréciera autant que d'habitude.**

 **Pour toutes celles qui vont être méga frustrées de ne pas avoir la suite du SQ, j'espère que ce chapitre plus explicite vous satisfera tout de même. Et oui, on va commencer un peu à mériter le rating ;) haha !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **11**

Red suivit la bibliothécaire dans la pièce du fond, non sans en profiter pour apprécier la vue agréable qu'elle avait du postérieur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, inconsciente de se faire reluquer, lui faisait un résumé succinct de ses recherches auquel elle prêtait à peine l'oreille. Lorsque Belle se retourna soudainement pour la fixer avec un air interrogateur, seuls ses réflexes animales lui évitèrent de la percuter. Elle la contourna d'un mouvement fluide avant de forcer son cerveau à se concentrer sur la conversation.

" **Non Belle, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver… mon double. En attendant, dis moi en quoi je peux t'aider ?"**

" **Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire ce livre-là, mais j'en ai trouvé un autre qui parle de la dague. Tu pourrais regarder ?"**

" **Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire de plus manuel ? "** ronronna Red d'une voix séductrice.

" **Je… Tu… Non ?"**

" **Non ?"**

Belle perdue, la fixait avec ses grands yeux innocents. La louve sourit du trouble de la jeune femme. Elle balança ses hanches d'une démarche gracieuse et souple, un air prédateur sur le visage alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de la bibliothécaire détailler inconsciemment son corps avec attention.

" **On ne pourrait rien faire de plus intéressant ?"**

Le grondement bas de sa voix était loin du danger menaçant qu'elle avait employé auparavant contre l'ancienne reine, mais Belle sembla tout de même réagir. Elle la vit déglutir et son ouïe sur-développée perçut l'accélération des battements de cœur.

" **La... la situation est grave... Tu... ton double... a disparu et... sans toi... la partie loup... Ruby est sans défense, toute seule !"**

Les bafouillements de la jeune femme, confirmant son trouble, la firent sourire malgré les propos agaçants à propos de son autre moitié. Elle ne se sentait pas incomplète ou divisée et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à fusionner à nouveau avec cette autre partie, humaine et sans intérêt pour la louve qu'elle était. Depuis qu'elle était Red à part entière, elle avait l'impression d'être plus libre, moins bridée, un peu comme si la part qui la muselait en dehors de ses transformations en louve avait disparu.

" **Ruby n'a jamais été sans défense !"** s'agaça-t-elle, se retenant à peine d'aboyer son dédain. **"Avant que la malédiction ne se brise et que je ne sois plus prisonnière, elle s'en sortait très bien. Et puis, on est à Storybrook. Tout le monde l'adore, elle ne craint absolument rien. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour elle."**

" **C'est mon amie. Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour elle, surtout que personne ne l'a vu depuis votre séparation."** rétorqua Belle avec une conviction qui lui redonna de l'assurance.

" **Et moi ?"**

" **Quoi ?"**

" **Est-ce que je suis ton amie, moi aussi ?"**

Sa voix était étrangement douce et même si elle ne voulait pas menacer la bibliothécaire, le danger sous-jacent était bien présent. Un danger plein de promesses et d'interdits qui parut troubler à nouveau la jeune femme.

" **Bien sûr !"** souffla-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le carmin brillant.

La louve se rapprocha lentement, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre elles, alors qu'elle la bloquait contre une table, lui coupant toute retraite. Elle voyait une veine battre plus rapidement sur la gorge de Belle et elle sentait leurs poitrines s'effleurer légèrement à chaque respiration de la brune.

" **Et si je ne voulais pas être ton amie ?"**

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux gris en face d'elle.

" **Pourquoi ?"**

" **Et si je te disais qu'aucune des deux moitiés ne souhaitait vraiment être ton amie ?"**

Un voile de douleur passa rapidement dans le regard anthracite, avant que Belle ne baisse la tête.

" **Je... Je te ne crois pas..."**

Juste un murmure. Et sans sa nature de loup, elle l'aurait sûrement manqué. Elle pouvait sentir la peine que sa phrase avait causé, l'incertitude et la déception. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle avait escompté. Alors elle se pencha doucement, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de la jeune femme et tandis qu'elle dirigeait sa bouche près d'une oreille délicate, elle inspira profondément pour renifler avec plaisir le doux parfum au creux de son cou.

" **Pourquoi te mentirais-je, ma douce ? "**

Elle capta avec ravissement le frisson qui parcourut le corps contre elle et elle sut quand ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau délicate, tirant un soupir de plaisir à la bibliothécaire, que ce n'était plus de l'angoisse ou de la peine. Elle déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le lobe avant de poursuivre.

" **Je veux bien plus, Belle."**

Sa voix était si rauque qu'elle s'étonna presque de ne pas gronder. Elle referma ses bras sur la jeune femme, la plaquant contre elle avec un grognement de satisfaction quand elle sentit le corps mince et délicat n'opposer aucune résistance. Elle plongea son nez dans le cou gracile, reniflant à s'en rendre ivre l'odeur qui la rendait folle, puis sa bouche se précipita pour baiser la peau si tentante, faisant naître une traînée de feu sur la carotide dont le sang battait furieusement. Elle remonta pour tracer le contour de la mâchoire, fière de soutirer à présent des gémissements à la femme abandonnée dans ses bras. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, elle s'empara des lèvres généreuses. Leurs bouches scellées dans un baiser indicible. Elles s'embrassaient à la fois d'une manière fougueuse et prudente, sauvage et douce, impatiente et lente. Le comportement paradoxal de la louve semblait faire perdre la tête à la bibliothécaire, qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Red fit descendre ses mains le long du dos menu et s'attarda un moment sur les fesses rebondies, tirant de nouveaux sons agréables à ses oreilles. Puis d'un rapide mouvement, elle souleva la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur la table contre laquelle elles étaient appuyées. Elle avala d'un baiser le petit cri de surprise qui s'était échappé de la bouche de son amante, avant de forcer ses jambes à s'écarter plus, de part et d'autre de ses propres hanches, pour pouvoir se positionner au plus près d'elle. Les bras de Belle fermement serrés autour de son cou, elle n'avait plus aucune retenue alors qu'elle sentait la jeune femme complètement lâcher prise. La louve pétrissait la chair tendre sous ses doigts, voyageant jusqu'aux cuisses fuselées, frustrée de sentir le tissu faire barrière entre leur peau. Une de ses mains remonta au chemisier blanc auquel elle arracha brutalement les boutons pour accéder aux merveilles qu'il dissimulait. Sans attendre, la main écarta les pans de l'étoffe soyeuse et plongea directement sous le soutien-gorge. La brusquerie dont elle faisait preuve, excitait visiblement la bibliothécaire qui ne pouvait retenir des gémissements de plaisirs sous ces gestes. Elle délaissa la bouche charnue, cheminant sur la peau à coups de langues et de mordillements jusqu'au mont qu'elle avait dénudé. Le téton durci et mis à nu se dressait fièrement sous ses yeux et elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'en emparer de ses lèvres. Elle se mit à le lécher et le sucer sans répit, tirant des halètements et de petits cris plaintifs à la bibliothécaire qui se tordait sous cette douce torture. Elle finit par délaisser le sein martyrisé pour administrer un traitement identique à son voisin, alors que son corps bouillait littéralement. Les parfums de son amante la rendaient ivres et elle ne se laissait guider que par son instinct. Le désir lui brûlait littéralement la peau, menaçant d'éclater d'une manière similaire à la transformation qui s'engageait en elle quand le Loup prenait vie. Elle se recula légèrement, abandonnant la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'un grondement sourd naissait au fond de sa gorge. Elle braqua son regard vermeil sur le visage délicat qui lui faisait face.

" **Regarde-moi !"**

Belle papillonna des yeux, essayant difficilement de garder ses paupières ouvertes pour la fixer. Les billes grises roulaient légèrement dans leurs orbites alors que leur propriétaire tentait de se focaliser sur elle en réponse à son ordre. Elle attendit patiemment, s'étonnant elle-même de faire preuve d'une telle maîtrise en cet instant. Quand le regard anthracite soutint enfin le sien, un sourire carnassier étira dangereusement sa bouche.

" **Je te veux !"**

Les mots qu'elle grogna manquèrent de faire défaillir la jeune femme et elle ne s'attarda pas plus avant de retourner prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'empressèrent de glisser sous la jupe marron, retroussant le tissu jusqu'à la taille alors qu'elles remontaient sur ses jambes. Avec une sauvagerie qui laissa Belle haletante, elle arracha le sous-vêtement qui faisait obstacle et plongea directement entre ses cuisses. Même si grâce à ses sens aiguisés, elle avait depuis longtemps capté l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle gronda pourtant de satisfaction en entrant en contact avec la preuve humide de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amante. Ses doigts jouèrent à peine avec la petite boule de nerf sensible, trop pressée de se fondre en elle. Le cri de plaisir que lâcha Belle en se jetant en arrière quand elle la pénétra, la fit grogner de contentement. De son bras libre, elle l'enserra par la taille pour la ramener contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les vas-et-viens qu'elle lui infligeait, paraissait la mener rapidement au sommet de son plaisir, au vue des muscles qui se contractaient déjà autour de ses doigts. Quand elle sentit l'orgasme prêt à s'abattre, elle ne put retenir le besoin de la marquer et elle planta ses dents dans la chair tendre contre sa bouche. La morsure sembla faire basculer Belle, qui succomba à la déferlante de plaisir la submergeant dans un dernier cri. La louve libéra la peau entre ses dents, avant de la lécher doucement pour l'apaiser. Lorsque son amante eut fini de trembler entre ses bras, elle se retira doucement, lui arrachant un dernier frémissement et la fixa avec un sourire carnassier. Elle porta les doigts à sa bouche, lapant d'un air fier et provoquant le fruit de la jouissance de la jeune femme. Celle-ci reprenait laborieusement son souffle, pantelante et épuisée. Son regard perdu balayait tout autour d'elles, comme si elle prenait seulement conscience à l'instant de la situation. Belle s'arracha soudainement à l'étreinte, la repoussant d'un coup pour descendre de la table et profita de sa surprise pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. La bibliothécaire tenta de se rhabiller tant bien que mal, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer son haut en l'absence des boutons et qu'elle n'avait plus de sous-vêtement.

" **Laisse-moi maintenant !"** déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Red fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

" **Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi, va-t'en, s'il te plaît..."** demanda Belle à nouveau d'une voix plus assurée.

La louve gronda, mais le regard anthracite la transperça et la supplique résolue qu'elle y vit, eut raison d'elle. Le besoin viscéral qui couvait en elle, lui intimant de réclamer la bibliothécaire comme sienne, devenait insupportable et impossible à contenir. Alors elle s'abandonna à un autre instinct et quelques minutes plus tard, l'enveloppe humaine avait laissé place à l'animal majestueux qu'elle était sous sa forme lupine. Tandis qu'elle quittait les lieux, pratiquement la queue entre les jambes, son ouïe aiguisée capta les derniers mots que prononça son amante.

" **Je dois trouver comment vous réunir... J'ai besoin de toi tout entière..."**

* * *

 **Alors ? ^_^**

 **Pour une fois que j'ai pas coupé dans l'élan hein!**

 **Pour celles qui trouveraient que la scène est rapide, voire brutale (parce que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de retranscrire), je tiens à préciser que nous sommes en présence du côté animal, de Red et donc j'ai volontairement insufflé un côté sauvage à cette étreinte. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir choqué qui que ce soit, Belle était consentante ne l'oublions pas!**

 **Dans tous les cas, quoi que vous en ayez pensé, je vous invite à m'en faire part.**

 **Bisous mes petits loups!**


	12. Confessions

**Hey mes petits loups ^_^**

 **Alors quelques petites infos explicatives : ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir parce que j'étais en plein déménagement et préparatifs de voyage. Parce que oui, je pars en voyage. Je vous annonce que je pars pendant 11 mois en road trip en Europe et donc que je n'aurais bientôt plus accès aussi régulièrement qu'avant à internet. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'après ce chapitre, il ne restera très certainement qu'un chapitre voire deux si le dernier est trop long. Donc c'est bientôt la fin et j'espère évidemment vous la poster avant d'être perdue dans la cambrousse lol pour ne pas vous laisser frustrés.**

 **Sinon sachant que je voulais absolument clôturer ce chapitre pour pouvoir attaquer le dernier dès demain, il est 3h du mat passé et je ne me suis que rapidement relue, vous m'excuserez donc d'avance pour les fautes oubliées. J'apprécierais d'ailleurs leurs signalements si vous en voyez.**

 **Une dernière petite chose juste histoire de vous faire languir avant de vous laisser lire : vous allez être contents, c'est LE chapitre ;p**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits loups !**

* * *

 **12**

Emma, réalisant que la voiture du maire était toujours devant la boutique d'antiquités, se concentra pour se transporter directement là-bas dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Elle s'étonna du silence qui régnait et appela ses amies en observant autour d'elle.

" **Red ? Belle ?"**

" **Je... J'arrive..."** lui répondit la voix tremblante de la bibliothécaire.

Le shérif se retourna en direction de la voix et elle fronça les sourcils en détaillant son amie. Belle, les bras croisés contre elle, essayant de maintenir fermée une veste légèrement chiffonnée, sortit de la pièce du fond et s'évertua à éviter de croiser son regard.

" **Belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**

Les yeux fuyants, la petite brune se mordit la lèvre, incapable de répondre.

" **Où est Red ?"**

Un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, pour finalement se transformer en sanglots. La sauveuse s'avança instinctivement et l'enlaça pour la réconforter. Elle la berça quelques instants en lui marmonnant des mots incompréhensifs telle une litanie destinée seulement à l'apaiser. Quand les larmes cessèrent, Belle, les mains accrochées à sa veste en cuir rouge comme à une bouée, avoua d'une voix timide.

" **J'ai couché avec elle..."**

" **Hooo..."**

Emma leva au ciel devant sa propre répartie. Mais pour sa défense, ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle connaissait l'attirance qu'éprouvait Ruby envers la jolie bibliothécaire, mais elle savait aussi que sa meilleure amie avait depuis longtemps fait le choix de la taire au profit de l'amitié de la jeune femme, qui était amoureuse d'un autre. Visiblement, la louve n'était pas du même avis et le secret, si farouchement caché par la serveuse, avait été révélé et étonnamment plutôt bien accueilli. Quoique peut-être pas tant que ça, au vue de la réaction de Belle, se dit Emma. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la jeune femme se remit à parler, la tête toujours enfouie dans son torse.

" **Et après, je l'ai chassée..."**

" **Haa..."**

Le shérif faillit se frapper le front de la main devant tant d'éloquence. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour consoler son amie et elle s'inquiétait aussi de la réaction de la grande brune. Elle se racla la gorge et grimaça avant de poser sa question. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir des détails, mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

" **Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Belle ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?"**

" **Non !"** s'exclama la bibliothécaire apparemment offusquée de la question, avant de reprendre plus doucement. **"Non, elle ne m'a pas... J'étais consentante... C'est juste que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était qu'une moitié... Je ne peux pas... Il faut qu'on les réunisse... J'ai besoin d'elles deux, Emma !"**

" **Je comprends, Belle, je comprends."**

La blonde devina les non-dits et sourit en pensant que sa meilleure amie avait finalement peut-être eu tort en dissimulant ses sentiments depuis tout ce temps. À moins que le temps ait fait son œuvre et que mise devant le fait accompli, la petite brune avait enfin pris conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait également pour la louve.

" **On va les retrouver, ne t'en fais pas."**

" **Elle avait l'air blessée quand je... Elle s'est transformée avant de s'enfuir."**

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, Emma sentit un picotement familier et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que des volutes de fumées violettes devaient laisser apparaître l'ancienne reine. Elle entendit distinctement le claquement de langue mécontent qui suivit et tournant la tête, fut surprise de tomber sur un regard noir irrité. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque Belle s'écarta précipitamment d'elle, quittant ses bras avec un air à présent gêné. Le shérif s'apprêtait à questionner la maire quand les yeux de celle-ci se plissèrent et s'assombrirent encore plus en remarquant le chemisier déchiré de la petite brune. Emma saisit alors la situation et éclata d'un petit rire incrédule.

" **Tu es jalouse ?"** laissa échapper la blonde stupéfaite.

Le regard assassin qu'elle reçut en retour, suffit largement à lui fournir une réponse. Elle se retint de couvrir d'une foulée la distance qui les séparait, pour embrasser la brune ténébreuse. Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un long regard dans lequel elle espérait que l'ancienne reine pourrait lire tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Cela dut fonctionner car les yeux noirs s'adoucirent au bout de quelques secondes. Emma résuma ensuite la situation sans pour autant dévoiler les confidences que lui avait faites la bibliothécaire.

* * *

Régina soupira en apprenant que la louve était de nouveau dans la nature et visiblement pas de très bonne humeur. Elle n'était pas stupide. Même si Emma s'était bien gardée de lui expliciter les événements en détails, vu l'état de Belle, tant émotionnel que physique, elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait pu arriver. D'autant plus, que les allusions et les regards qu'avait adressés précédemment la louve à la bibliothécaire n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

" **Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Miss French."**

" **Je... Non. Je préfère continuer mes recherches. J'ai besoin de continuer... Je dois trouver des réponses."**

" **Dans ce cas..."**

D'un mouvement du poignet, l'ancienne reine arrangea la tenue de la jeune femme, la magie rendant ses vêtements d'une apparence quasiment neuve.

" **Merci, Régina."**

" **De rien, Miss French. Nous allons essayer de retrouver Red. Tenez-nous au courant."**

" **Entendu."**

La maire commença à faire quelques pas vers la sortie, quand elle se rendit compte que son shérif n'avait pas bougé. Elle se retourna légèrement agacée de voir que cette dernière avait de nouveau enlacé la bibliothécaire dans un geste de réconfort.

" **Emma ?"** lâcha Belle d'une voix toujours émue.

" **Oui, je t'appelle dès qu'on la retrouve, promis."** répondit la blonde en comprenant la question muette et en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

" **Merci..."**

" **Vous venez... Miss Swan ?"** s'impatienta la brune.

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard brillant accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. En quelques grandes enjambées, elle la rejoignit et ensemble, elles sortirent de la bibliothèque. Régina sentait les yeux émeraudes sur elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa Mercedes.

" **Je ne te pensais pas si jalouse..."**

" **Je ne le suis pas !"** coupa-t-elle en rentrant dans le véhicule.

La sauveuse éclata de rire en s'installant sur la place passager et se tourna vers elle pour la fixer d'un air taquin.

" **En tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup !"**

" **Il se peut que je sois, certes, un peu possessive..."** avoua la brune avec une légère moue contrite.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi honnête. Pas qu'elle mentait vraiment à son shérif, puisqu'Emma avait démontré à plusieurs reprises l'existence réelle de son don pour détecter les mensonges. Mais la plupart du temps, elle dissimulait ses émotions et n'admettait jamais ses faiblesses. Sauf qu'elle se devait pour elle, pour Emma, d'être totalement sincère maintenant.

" **Tu peux l'être, un peu..."** taquina la blonde. **"Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es en colère, tu sais ?"**

" **Je..."**

Une paire de lèvres chaudes et sensuelles l'interrompit par un baiser lent et doux auquel elle s'abandonna. Elle ne put retenir un soupir quand l'échange cessa.

" **Mais sache que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle et j'espère bien que tu as confiance en moi."**

L'humour avait déserté le visage de son shérif et elle prit le temps d'assimiler le sérieux de la déclaration.

" **J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Emma."**

Un aveu facile, une vérité évidente. Un sourire éclatant, un regard pétillant en réponse.

" **Alors je te manquais tant que ça ?"** enchaîna la blonde redevenant taquine.

" **Ne dîtes pas de bêtises,** _ **Miss Swan**_ **!"** claqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres pour atténuer sa réplique.

La maire démarra le moteur et se mit à rouler. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la sauveuse se jeter en arrière sur son siège en râlant, levant les bras de dépit.

" **Tu le fais exprès en plus ! Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire."**

" **Que vous me le dîtes ou non, je découvrirai à un moment ou à un autre, toutes les choses qui vous excitent... Miss Swan..."** susurra-telle séductrice.

" **Oh bon sang, Régina !"**

Dans sa vision périphérique, la brune capta le violent frisson qui ébranla sa passagère et elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et aguicheur.

* * *

" **Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?"** s'insurgea la blonde.

" **Je n'ai encore rien fait. Je vous assure que..."**

" **Non ! Stop ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus !"**

Emma supplia, le souffle court. Son corps brûlait déjà d'un désir ardent pour l'ancienne reine, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que celle-ci attise les flammes. Ses paroles étaient comme de l'huile jetée sur le feu et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Elle devait se concentrer sur la mission : retrouver Red. Il fallait absolument qu'elle occulte le fait que la femme à ses côtés était tellement désirable que c'en était douloureux. Et qu'elle oublie à quel point elle aimait l'entendre rire en sachant qu'elle en était la cause.

Un sourire provocant prit place sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, mais celle-ci ne fit pas de commentaire. La maire avait l'air de se réjouir de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et Emma fut tenter d'envoyer balader ses résolutions afin de remplacer cet air ravi par des soupirs et des gémissements. L'ancienne reine ne dissimulait que trop bien ses émotions et elle mourait d'envie de la voir dans le même état qu'elle.

En proie à des vagues de chaleur incontrôlables dès que son esprit s'égarait sur la femme près d'elle, la sauveuse avait du mal à se focaliser sur les recherches. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur l'extérieur, elle scrutait au travers de la vitre sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle comptait sur son cerveau pour l'alerter d'un signe particulier attestant du passage de la louve. Elle avait souvent utilisé son pilote automatique pendant ses surveillances en tant que chasseuse de primes, laissant ses pensées divaguer pendant que son cerveau analysait ce que son regard balayait. La blonde avait rapidement appris qu'elle voyait mieux quand ses yeux ne fixaient pas quelque chose avec attention. Si elle s'attardait trop longtemps sur des détails, elle prenait le risque de louper ce qu'il se passait à côté.

La voiture circula dans le centre-ville, remontant à plusieurs reprises les rues à peine peuplées en cette fin de soirée, sans aucune trace de la louve. Elles continuèrent dans le quartier des docks, sur le port sans plus de succès. Elles finirent par se garer et s'aventurer une nouvelle fois dans la forêt sans grande conviction. Quelle chance avaient-elles de retrouver un loup dans la nuit noire au milieu des bois ?

" **Je vais sûrement poser une question bête, mais pourquoi on essaye pas de faire un sort de localisation ?"**

" **Tout simplement à cause de l'effet de la dague. Le sort, perdu entre les deux moitiés d'une même personne, ne saurait quelle entité indiquer et se dissiperait de lui-même."** lui répondit Régina d'un ton plus doux que celui auquel la blonde s'attendait.

" **Ok, je comprends. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que je doute qu'on arrive à trouver Red là-dedans, si elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve."**

" **Vous avez raison, Shérif. Je crains qu'il ne serve plus à rien de chercher pour cette nuit. Rentrons manger et nous reposer. Nous ne serons d'aucune utilité si nous sommes à bout de forces."**

" **Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je suis affamée."**

" **Quand est-ce que vous n'avez pas faim de toute façon ?"** taquina la maire en rebroussant chemin.

" **Et quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de me vouvoyer ?"** contra-t-elle avec un sourire.

" **Pourquoi le ferais-je ?"**

" **Parce j'aime bien aussi quand tu me tutoies."**

" **Cela ne me paraît pas être une raison suffisante, Miss Swan."**

Un frisson à présent habituel secoua la colonne vertébrale d'Emma. Elle se mordit la lèvre en détaillant la brune, qui la fixait d'un air joueur et provocant. L'ancienne reine arborait un sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient de malice, noirs d'un désir sous-jacent. Cette femme l'ensorcelait, quel que soit ses expressions, elle ne pouvait résister à cette attraction, d'autant plus que leurs magies les poussaient l'une vers l'autre.

" **Et le fait que nous sommes..."**

La sauveuse s'interrompit, soudainement peu sûre de la façon dont elle pouvait qualifier leur relation. La brune avait semble-t-il accepté ses sentiments et les siens, mais elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de définir ou de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant.

" **Nous sommes ?"** questionna Régina avec un sourire.

" **Ensemble ?"** répondit la blonde légèrement hésitante.

" **C'est une question, Miss Swan ?"**

" **Non ! Enfin peut-être... Je veux dire..."**

Emma soupira, agacée de se perdre. Elle souffla profondément et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui obsidienne, qui l'observait, amusé.

" **Est-ce qu'on est officiellement un couple, Régina ?"**

" **Officiellement ?"** releva la maire, intriguée.

" **Oui, officiellement comme dans est-ce que je peux t'embrasser en public ? Est-ce que je peux l'annoncer à ma famille et mes amis ?"**

" **Tu veux l'annoncer à tes parents ?"**

" **Et bien oui ! Je ne veux pas me cacher, Régina."**

" **Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être horrifiée, inquiète ou réjouie à l'idée de la réaction de Snow."** Avoua l'ancienne reine après un temps de réflexion.

" **Il me semblait que tu t'entendais bien mieux avec ma mère maintenant."**

" **En effet, cela allait mieux... Jusqu'à présent."**

" **Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, je te signale."**

" **J'aimerais que nous en parlions avec Henri en premier, mais oui."**

" **Oui ?"**

" **Oui, Emma, nous sommes un couple."**

Un sourire un peu idiot prit place sur les lèvres du shérif. Elle vit Régina lever les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant dissimuler le sourire qui naissait également au coin de sa bouche. La blonde en profita pour glisser délicatement sa main dans celle de la maire et doucement enlacer leurs doigts. Cette dernière ne dit rien, mais Emma sentit une pression chaleureuse étreindre sa main. Et dans un silence confortable, elles regagnèrent la Mercedes.

* * *

" **C'était délicieux !"** lâcha la blonde en s'affalant sur le dossier de sa chaise. **"Tu es un vrai cordon bleu."**

" **Merci, ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose."** Se défendit-elle en appréciant tout de même la remarque.

" **Ne sois pas si modeste. Tu es une excellente cuisinière et cela mérite d'être souligné. "**

Régina hocha finalement la tête, consentant à reconnaître et à accepter le compliment. Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, aussitôt imitée par la blonde.

" **Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, Shérif."**

" **Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour te remercier de t'occuper de moi."**

" **Je… "**

La maire hésita, encore peu habituée à ce genre de confidences. Elle emporta ce qu'elle avait dans les mains à la cuisine, suivie d'Emma qui portait le reste. Le silence s'étira plusieurs minutes, seulement troublé par le bruit de vaisselle rangée dans la machine. Elle sentait le regard de la sauveuse, intriguée. Le temps eut vraisemblablement raison de sa patience, puisque celle-ci finit par questionner.

" **Tu ?"**

" **J'aime prendre soin des personnes auxquelles je tiens."**

Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile de se livrer, se dit-elle. Ou du moins, ça ne l'était pas avec sa blonde. L'ancienne reine se tourna vers elle quand elle eut finit et plongea dans l'émeraude accueillante et chaleureuse. D'un seul regard, la sauveuse réussissait à la faire fondre et l'affection qu'elle lisait ouvertement à présent à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses magnifiques yeux verts, manquait de la faire trembler d'une intense vibration.

" **Tu ne m'as pas dit si c'était une raison suffisante du coup ?"**

La question l'arracha à sa contemplation et son cerveau dut faire un violent effort pour en comprendre la signification, faisant référence à leur précédente conversation dans la forêt. Une main de chaque côté de son corps, appuyée sur le plan de travail, elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et la fixa d'un air amusé.

" **Cela est-il si important que ça ?"**

Elle était vraiment curieuse à présent, car cela avait l'air lui de tenir à cœur et elle voulait comprendre pourquoi. Personnellement, son fils mis à part, elle vouvoyait tout le monde et seul le ton qu'elle injectait dans sa façon de parler, traduisait sa promiscuité avec la personne avec laquelle elle discutait. Peu lui importait en réalité de tutoyer ou non Emma, elle se savait capable de faire transparaître ce qu'elle souhaitait communiquer à la blonde avec bien plus que des mots. Mais si celle-ci le réclamait, elle pourrait faire une concession.

" **Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que... Ça peut paraître bête, mais tu ne tutoies personne à part Henri. Je crois que j'aimerais avoir ça aussi, parce que nous aussi, on a une relation privilégiée."**

Régina sourit, attendrie. Le shérif avait beau avoir une apparence de dure à cuire, elle semblait à l'évidence être plus romantique qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Tout du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu avec les hommes avec lesquels elle avait été. C'était définitivement charmant. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, la tête baissée, la blonde lui jeta un regard par en dessous comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction.

" **Il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous aimiez que je vous vouvoie, Miss Swan."** Énonça-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Elle vit la sauveuse frémir au son suave de sa voix volontairement plus grave et à l'appellation. Une vague de chaleur s'empara violemment d'elle quand la tête blonde se releva brusquement, plongeant deux émeraudes brûlantes dans ses yeux, la lèvre inférieure disparaissant entre des dents blanches et parfaites. Le regard trahissant tout le tumulte intérieur qu'éprouvait la jeune femme, la toucha aussi facilement que si celle-ci avait tendu la main pour caresser sa peau. L'ancienne reine avait bien plus d'expérience pour cacher ses émotions et elle faillit, par habitude, se réfugier derrière son masque. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva au contact de la blonde en quelques pas presque inconscients. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre effleurant délicatement sa joue pâle, Régina murmura doucement.

" **Je risque de continuer à te vouvoyer en public, mais dans l'intimité, je m'efforcerai de te tutoyer autant que possible. Cela te convient ?"**

" **Parfaitement !"**

Le silence prit ensuite place pendant de longues minutes au cours desquelles elles se perdirent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, le souffle presque retenu.

" **Personne ne m'avait regardée comme ça depuis longtemps."** Avoua-t-elle après un temps.

" **Comment ?"**

" **Comme si j'étais la plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais vu."**

" **Tu l'es… Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée."** Affirma Emma. **"Tu es…"**

" **Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi !"** Coupa la brune avec une sensuelle autorité.

La sauveuse ne se fit pas prier un instant de plus et s'empara fougueusement de sa bouche. Régina sentit les bras musclés l'enlacer et l'attirer plus près du corps svelte et athlétique contre elle. Sa main glissa sur la nuque de la blonde et elles gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs poitrines se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, au moment même où leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Des doigts fins et inquisiteurs se faufilèrent sous son haut, avides de courir sur sa peau et elle ne put s'empêchait de se cambrer en réflexe quand ils redessinèrent sa chute de rein. Sa propre main se crispa sur la hanche de la blonde et elle se sentit frustrée de sentir autant de vêtements entre elles. Elle avait été reconnaissante quelques heures plus tôt qu'Emma veuille ralentir le rythme, argumentant sur l'importance de faire les choses correctement et de faire preuve d'autant de respect envers elle. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, elle ne voyait plus la pertinence d'une telle façon d'agir. Elles étaient deux adultes consentantes. Elles s'étaient avouées leurs sentiments. Elles avaient mis un mot sur leur relation. Attendre elle ne savait quelle bienséance, paraissait maintenant complètement absurde à Régina. Pourquoi attendre alors qu'elles se consumaient littéralement de désir ? Bien décidée à obtenir ce que son corps exigeait ardemment, elle laissa sa magie se mêler à celle de la sauveuse et un nuage de fumée parme les transporta dans sa chambre à coucher.

" **Régina ? Qu'est-ce que…"**

" **Tu m'as déjà séduite, Emma. Je refuse d'attendre plus longtemps. "** Coupa une nouvelle fois la brune. **"J'exige que..."**

" **Tout ce que tu veux ! Après tout, on ne fait pas attendre une reine…"** Répliqua le shérif à son tour.

Avec un sourire victorieux, l'ancienne reine claqua des doigts et propulsa d'une poussée de l'autre main, la blonde qui se retrouva allongée en sous-vêtement sur le lit.

" **Hé ! C'est de la triche ça !"** Se plaint celle-ci en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Régina ôta sa veste de tailleur, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre, puis déboutonna rapidement son chemisier qui rejoignit le sol dans la foulée. D'un habile déhanché après avoir défait la fermeture éclair, elle laissa glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes galbées, se déchaussant par la même occasion. Elle s'approcha du lit, féline, seulement vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire et de ses bas.

" **Vous avez une requête à présenter, Miss Swan ?"**

Elle détailla la blonde, la voyant déglutir difficilement au spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, semblant soudainement paralysée. Alors qu'elle s'avançait sur le matelas, rampant au-dessus du corps du shérif en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, elle la vit se mordre furieusement la lèvre et ses poings se refermaient sur les draps de part et d'autre.

" **Rég… Régina…"** L'entendit-elle s'étrangler, le souffle coupé.

" **Oui ?"**

" **J'ai… Je… Oh Bon sang ! Je te veux !"**

" **Ne te retiens pas, Emma."**

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres, que la blonde s'empara de sa bouche. Les mains affamées de contact agrippèrent sa taille et d'un mouvement fluide, elle se retrouva plaquée sous le corps bouillant de son shérif qui avait inversé leurs positions. Les lèvres voraces et la langue agile meurtrirent sa peau de baisers, embrassant, mordillant, léchant, suçotant chaque centimètre qu'elles découvraient. Régina sentait ses mains courir partout, l'électrisant, la consumant d'un feu douloureux. Elle haletait, alternant soupirs et gémissements alors que chaque nerf lui renvoyait des décharges en réponse aux multiples stimuli que lui infligeait son amante en parcourant son corps.

" **Emma… s'il te plaît…"**

Elle était en train de perdre à son propre jeu. À force de provoquer la blonde, elle avait finalement fait naître une soif qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir étancher. Pourtant, celle-ci s'avéra plus encline à répondre à ses demandes et elle se retrouva nue en quelques secondes. À peine consciente du fait qu'Emma venait à son tour de les déshabiller par magie, elle se réjouit seulement de sentir leurs peaux se rencontrer enfin sans aucune barrière de tissu. Alors que ses seins retenaient toute l'attention de son amante, elle ne pouvait se retenir d'onduler, cherchant un soulagement insuffisant à la pression qui naissait dans son bas-ventre. La blonde finit par se reculer légèrement, sa bouche abandonnant le téton avec lequel elle jouait, mais continua d'une main à cajoler son jumeau. Les yeux mi-clos, elle la vit la dévorer du regard et la sentit se repositionner afin de se décaler sur le côté. Régina eut juste le temps d'inspirer qu'elle sentit deux doigts la pénétrer avec une douceur à la fois forte et assurée. Elle était si trempée que le va-et-vient qu'intima son amante, fut vite complété par un troisième doigt glissant facilement avec les deux premiers. Les bras autour du cou de sa sauveuse, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au sommet de son orgasme qui surgit avec une violence dévastatrice, telle que son corps s'arracha au matelas accompagné par un cri impossible à retenir.

Alors qu'elle s'effondra pantelante entre les bras de son amante, persuadée de pouvoir profiter d'un moment de calme dans une chaude étreinte, elle sentit Emma tracer une guirlande de baisers jusqu'à son ventre et une main se faufiler entre ses cuisses. Alors que les doigts retournaient effleurer l'entrée de son sexe, l'autre main s'insinua entre les plis humides pour débusquer la petite perle sensible. Elle haleta à nouveau, surprise autant par ses nouveaux assauts que par la rapidité de son désir à revenir. Les caresses se firent plus précises sur son clitoris, lui tirant des gémissements discontinus. Inconsciemment, elle remua ses hanches en quête de soulagement, réclamant la présence des doigts joueurs qui ne faisaient que titiller ses lèvres mouillées. La blonde accéda à la sollicitation muette et la pénétra une nouvelle fois, accordant les mouvements de ses deux mains. Perdant la notion du temps, Régina n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle oscilla sur le fil du plaisir, soumise aux douces tortures de son amante qui l'amenait au bord du précipice sans jamais la faire basculer de l'autre côté. Le temps semblait s'étirer, lui faisant perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut enfin autoriser à s'abandonner à l'apogée de son plaisir. Sans lui laisser une minute de répit, Emma descendit s'installer entre ses jambes, entourant ses cuisses de ses bras avant de lui susurrer quelques mots.

" **J'ai tellement envie de toi !"**

La brune s'apprêta à répondre, mais elle ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière brusquement, quand une langue chaude s'enroula autour de son bourgeon surexcité. Elle n'était plus que gémissements et cris sous les attentions perpétuelles de son amante qui se montrait inépuisable. La chorégraphie sophistiquée, mais redoutablement efficace ne tarda pas à l'emporter vers une nouvelle jouissance qui la laissa exténuée.

" **Emma, stop !"** supplia-t-elle d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

Régina voulut se redresser pour attirer la blonde dans ses bras, mais ses muscles fatigués et sans force ne lui obéissaient plus. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Emma remonta le long de son corps, puis basculer sur le dos avant de l'envelopper dans une étreinte solide et apaisante.

" **Tu es insatiable !"**

" **C'est de ta faute !"**

L'ancienne reine pouffa de rire. Elle n'avait pas la force de débattre, ni d'argumenter. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux d'aise, apaisée et en sentant en sécurité.

" **Laisse-moi reprendre des forces et tu verras bien…"** Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle sentit un chaste baiser sur son front, alors que déjà elle devinait les limbes du sommeil l'engloutir sans pouvoir lutter.

" **Bonne nuit, ma reine."**

* * *

 **Alors vous êtes contents ? ^_^ Et bien laissez-moi un com !  
Bisous les petits loups.**


	13. Face à face

**Hey les petits loups ^_^**

 **Me re-voilà avec la suite ! Pour une fois, l'attente aura était de courte durée.**

 **Par contre, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser parce qu'à l'heure tardive à laquelle j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, je n'étais plus vraiment concentrée et j'ai complètement oublié de vous remercier de continuer à me lire. C'est très vilain de ma part et cela ne se reproduira plus!**

 **Donc merci à vous toutes/tous, chères/cher lectrices/lecteurs qui continuaient à me lire et à me suivre. Merci aussi de me laisser vos commentaires, ça me donne le sourire à chaque fois que je les lis et c'est la meilleure récompense de savoir que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire. Et merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement!**

 **Je préviens les adeptes des douches froides (il y en a visiblement plusieurs), le début de ce chapitre risque de vous échauffer ! ;p**

 **Mes excuses à PinGuouine également, puisqu'en tant que Guest je ne peux pas te répondre directement et que j'ai aussi oublié de te remercier dans la préface précédente. Alors merci !  
**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je vous annonce que finalement, ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier car il est plus long que ce que je comptais faire (bande de chanceux!). Vous en aurez donc un autre bientôt pour clôturer ce récit !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **13**

Emma réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie à son tour, quand de douces caresses l'arrachèrent d'un rêve brumeux, mais particulièrement agréable. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, elle n'émit pas la moindre plainte, la réalité lui paraissant bien plus idyllique. Une bouche taquine déposait une myriade de baisers dans son cou et le souffle chaud contre sa peau associé à la main qui se baladait sur ses côtes lui tira un frisson d'excitation. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle ne put empêcher un sourire heureux de prendre place sur son visage et lâcha un soupir de bonheur.

" **Je t'avais dit que j'avais juste besoin de reprendre des forces."** Chuchota l'ancienne reine à son oreille.

Le timbre éraillé accéléra son rythme cardiaque et envoya une décharge qui contracta son bas-ventre. Ses bras se refermèrent avec force autour du corps parfait pressé contre le sien, l'attirant aussi près qu'il fut possible d'être sans défier les lois de la nature. Emma aurait voulu se fondre en elle. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle déposa ses lèvres sur la peau à portée de bouche, se laissant guider par l'anatomie de la brune pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle embrassa avec fougue et passion. Lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle, elle sentit Régina se reculer et l'éclat de rire qui coula à ses oreilles comme un délicieux nectar, la força à soulever ses paupières.

Le clair de lune qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, baignait la chambre d'une lueur argentée et la vision qui se présenta à elle, lui fit manquer un battement. La lumière faisait briller la chevelure noire et donnait un éclat irisé aux deux obsidiennes qui la dévoraient. Une de ses mains descendit sur les fesses rebondies, prête à accorder de nouvelles faveurs.

" **Je te préviens Emma, si tu ne me laisses pas faire, je t'attache."**

La malice présente dans les yeux sombres démentait le ton rauque et autoritaire de l'ancienne reine, mais elle était à peu près certaine que Régina mettrait sa menace à exécution si elle essayait de reprendre les commandes de leur étreinte. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas retourner la brune sur le lit et prendre à nouveau possession de son corps. À peine réveillée, qu'elle brûlait déjà d'un désir ardent de sentir les courbes généreuses sous elle, d'entendre sa reine crier son nom. Oui, elle se sentait insatiable. Régina avait fait naître en elle une faim qui la consumait littéralement. Pourtant, elle se força à rester presque immobile, ses bras se desserrant légèrement pour montrer sa coopération, avant de hocher la tête en signe de docilité. Sa soumission provoqua une légère moue déçue sur le visage hâlé face à elle, comme si l'ancienne reine n'attendait que sa rébellion pour satisfaire un fantasme inavoué.

" **Je serais moins sage une autre fois, si tu veux. "** Proposa la blonde avec un sourire. **"Mais là, je ne peux pas ne pas te toucher ! "**

La maire se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la réplique, ses yeux s'assombrissant encore plus de désir si c'était possible vu le noir d'encre qu'ils arboraient déjà.

" **Je te promets, Emma, que tu ne pourras sortir de ce lit qu'en rampant."**

Le frisson qui s'était formé sous la noirceur du regard posé sur elle, se transforma en une violente secousse qui l'ébranla de la tête au pied sous la réplique. La main baladeuse sur son flanc avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau et traça un sillon rouge jusqu'à sa hanche lui soutirant un gémissement. Emma fut surprise d'éprouver une soudaine envie d'être malmenée. Elle n'avait rien, bien au contraire, contre la fougue et la passion qui engendraient du sexe débridé. Mais elle n'avait jamais expérimenté le sexe brutal et encore moins de rapport BDSM. Cependant en cet instant, son esprit lui envoyait tout un tas de scénarios dans lesquels elle se laisserait bien être à la merci de l'ancienne reine, soumise à son bon vouloir. Elle en était à un point où elle comprenait que la douleur pouvait se changer en plaisir dans certaines conditions, parce qu'en ce moment précis, son désir était si puissant qu'il en était douloureux. Sa peau lui semblait à vif sous les caresses pourtant douces, bien qu'avides. Son cœur ratait un battement sur deux et cognait comme un forcené voulant s'échapper de la prison de sa cage thoracique. L'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons alors que les baisers parsemaient son corps, tels une pluie incendiaire et ravageuse. La blonde se tortillait sous le supplice des attentions de Régina, hésitant entre vouloir s'échapper et se coller plus à elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être maîtresse de son corps, pareille à une marionnette dans les mains expertes de sa reine.

Des doigts autoritaires vinrent martyriser sa poitrine, malaxant ses seins, puis jouèrent avec ses tétons durcis. Les pointes érigées appelant à plus d'attention, furent brusquement pincées de concert la faisant crier d'un plaisir mêlée d'une douleur étourdissante. Des dents taquines mordillèrent sa gorge, la marquant, alors que l'action précédente l'avait faite se cambrer, rejetant la tête en arrière sur le matelas. Une bouche salvatrice redescendit jusqu'à ses seins, calmant le feu par des coups de langues apaisants. Ses mains crispées sur les reins de son amante, son esprit était tiraillé entre supplier pour qu'elle s'arrête et supplier pour qu'elle continue. Régina semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer, ses gestes tremblants de retenue qui s'éternisaient, l'emportaient à chaque fois à la limite du supportable. La sauveuse referma ses jambes sur celle qui s'était glissée entre les siennes, pressant avec désespoir son sexe sur la cuisse galbée pour chercher un apaisement, qui ne lui apporta en réalité qu'un besoin plus impérieux encore de sentir la brune s'occuper de cette partie de son anatomie.

" **Réginaaa !"**

Le gémissement du prénom de l'ancienne reine se termina en râle quand la bouche de celle-ci se colla sur un de ses tétons, la morsure taquine accompagnée par une succion délicieuse.

" **Je t'en prie, Régina… Prends-moi !"**

La supplique, presque un sanglot, fit gémir la brune, qui se redressa brusquement. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, aspirant le cri qui suivit quand sa main se faufila entre ses plis humides, trouvant rapidement le petit bourgeon turgescent. Dans une succession de mouvements circulaires, alternant lenteur et vitesse, qui manqua de la rendre folle, Régina l'emmena flirter avec un orgasme qu'elle s'évertuait à lui refuser. Alors qu'elle sentait les premiers frémissements indicateurs de l'explosion à venir, les gestes cessèrent instantanément lui arrachant un cri de frustration.

" **Nooonn ! S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît..."**

La litanie n'eut aucun effet, puisque l'ancienne reine, immobile, se contenta de la contempler d'un regard incandescent. Emma avait l'impression de brûler sous ce regard. Elle sentait l'humidité coulait entre ses cuisses, comme si elle était prête à jouir juste grâce aux deux obsidiennes braquées sur elle. Elle s'apprêtait à supplier une nouvelle fois, mais les doigts agiles s'enfoncèrent en elle dans un mouvement presque brutal qui lui fit soulever les hanches en criant de plus belle. Ils fouillèrent entre ses parois cherchant les points les plus sensibles, la conduisant vers des sommets plus hauts encore, au point que son corps oscillait entre ivresse et abandon. Tous ses muscles se crispaient, se contractaient en écho avec les frémissements de son sexe. Plusieurs fois, Régina se retira totalement, le temps pour la blonde de prendre une ou deux respirations avant de recommencer à crier de plaisir sous les assauts impitoyables qui reprenaient.

" **Maintenant, Emma. Jouis pour moi !"**

Les mots seuls auraient certainement suffi à déclencher l'orgasme retenu depuis si longtemps, mais les doigts qui se recourbèrent en elle, appuyant sur un point bien précis, l'achevèrent. L'explosion qui la dévasta, lui laissa la gorge en feu sous ses cris et son esprit frôla l'inconscience. Régina implacable, continua ses mouvements, renouvelant sans cesse les vagues d'une jouissance que la blonde pensait achevée. Son corps vidé et désarticulé, subissait les soubresauts de réminiscence d'un plaisir qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses veines. Pourtant quand les tressaillements suivants marquèrent le début d'une sensation inconfortable, presque douloureuse, la brune se retira délicatement avant de lécher ses doigts d'un air gourmand sous ses yeux qu'elle avait peine à garder ouverts.

* * *

" **Tu m'as tuée."**

La voix basse et cassée d'Emma la fit frissonner, alors que les mots la firent sourire.

" **Pas encore, je peux te l'assurer."** Répondit-elle comme une promesse qui fit hoqueter la blonde.

" **Oh que si, je suis bel et bien morte."** Contra cette dernière.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La sauveuse s'éclaircit la gorge avec difficulté et se mit à fredonner si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille.

 _ **[Cause your sex takes me to paradise**_  
 _ **Yeah your sex takes me to paradise**_  
 _ **And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
 _ **Cause you make feel like I've been locked out of heaven**_  
 _ **For too long, for too long**_ _] **(1)**  
_

 _[Parce que ta façon de faire l'amour m'emmène au paradis_

 _Ouais ta façon de faire l'amour m'emmène au paradis_

 _Et ça se voit, ouais, ouais, ouais_

 _Parce que tu me fais me sentir comme si j'avais été exclu du ciel_

 _Depuis trop longtemps, depuis trop longtemps]_

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et finit par s'effondrer sur la blonde qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déposer de délicats baisers sur la peau devant elle. Jambes et bras entremêlés, elles restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence paisible et confortable. Puis le bruit étouffé d'une musique se fit entendre soudainement, brisant le calme de la chambre.

" **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"** Interrogea la maire en se redressant légèrement.

" **Je crois que c'est mon téléphone. Ne t'en occupe pas."** Lui rétorqua la blonde en essayant de la faire se rallonger contre elle.

" **Tu devrais répondre, Emma. Vu l'heure, ce doit être important."**

Régina s'extirpa des bras peu conciliants de la laisser s'échapper et sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de son amante. Elle savait indéniablement d'où venaient les mimiques d'Henri. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer le mobile de la blonde et lui tendit, non sans jeter un œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

" **C'est Belle !"** Annonça-t-elle pour confirmer ses dires en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Le shérif décrocha l'appel et enclencha aussitôt le haut-parleur.

" **Belle ?"**

Aucune réponse ne parvint, mais elles entendirent des voix comme si la personne qui avait lancé la communication avait laissé son appareil au fond de sa poche.

" _ **Ruby, reste derrière moi !"**_

" _ **Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ridicule, ne…"**_

" _ **Fais ce que je te dis, Ruby ! Elle ne me fera pas de mal."**_

" _ **Évidemment, puisque je ne vais pas te laisser l'affronter."**_

" _ **Tu ne comprends pas !"**_

" _ **Non, Belle. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. C'est la moitié louve là, elle ne pense pas comme…"**_

" _ **Je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense, figure-toi. Maintenant recule et laisse-moi gérer Red !"**_

" _ **Red ?"**_

Un grognement agacé coupa l'échange, puis des bruits de pas et de mobiliers qu'on déplace précipitamment avant que l'appel ne s'interrompe brusquement.

" **Je crois qu'on a retrouvé Red et Ruby."**

" **Quelle perspicacité, Shérif !"** Taquina-t-elle.

La blonde lui tira la langue dans une réponse puérile, qui la fit rire.

" **Tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons plus le temps pour ça, sinon je t'aurais montré ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas ranger cette langue."**

Un éclair de pur désir éclata dans les yeux verts et Régina lâcha un petit rire suffisant en entendant la sauveuse peiner à retenir un gémissement. Elle se leva et d'un mouvement du poignet, se retrouva habiller de vêtements confortables.

" **Bon sang, Régina, même en jean et pull, tu es super sexy !"**

La brune haussa un sourcil, intriguée du ton plaintif, mais sourit, ravie du compliment.

" **Comment je fais pour résister, moi ?"** Explicita la sauveuse en la dévorant des yeux.

Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, flattée. Elle savait qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'adonner à ce genre de jeu, mais elle ne put se retenir de faire le tour du lit en exagérant le mouvement de son déhanché. Bien consciente des émeraudes brûlantes qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes, elle s'arrêta devant la blonde, gardant une distance de sécurité suffisante pour que celle-ci ne puisse pas la toucher en tendant le bras.

" **Comment faisiez-vous avant, Miss Swan ?"** Susurra-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, satisfaite de voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

" **Avant, je ne t'avais pas vu nue et je ne t'avais pas encore fait l'amour."** Contra la sauveuse d'un ton rauque.

L'ancienne reine sentit son bas-ventre se contracter, comme si le simple fait d'évoquer leurs ébats sexuels pouvait faire naître des réminiscences de son plaisir. Elle soupira, réalisant que provoquer son amante était bien trop dangereux alors qu'elles avaient une situation urgente à régler.

" **Habille-toi Emma, s'il te plaît. Nous devons y aller."**

La blonde secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées ou chasser des pensées certainement peu chastes et se traîna jusqu'au bord du matelas. Elle la vit grogner d'effort pour se mettre debout, avant de s'écrouler par terre l'instant d'après, ses membres tremblants et faibles ne réussissant pas à la supporter. Régina gloussa en s'approchant de son amante pour l'aider à se relever, usant de sa magie pour la vêtir par la même occasion.

" **Appuie-toi sur moi. Tu ne vas décemment pas y aller en rampant."**

" **Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, Régina, les gens vont finir par s'apercevoir que tu as le sens de l'humour."**

L'ancienne reine se contenta d'embrasser les lèvres moqueuses et gardant un bras autour de la taille d'Emma, les transporta dans un nuage de fumée jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le spectacle qu'elles découvrirent, les laissèrent un instant perplexe. Tables et chaises ayant été repoussées sur les côtés, parfois avec une certaine brutalité vu leurs apparences, mais les rayonnages de livres étaient intacts. Comme si l'auteur de ces violences avait fait preuve d'une certaine retenue pour ne pas endommager les ouvrages.

Entendant un bruit sur sa droite, Emma fit quelques pas sur ses jambes encore vacillantes. Dans un des recoins de la pièce, un loup énorme acculait ses deux amies. L'animal suffisamment imposant pour rivaliser en taille avec un petit poney, montrait les dents en grondant.

" **Salut les filles ! On peut se joindre à la fête ?"** Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle prit soin de rester à distance de la louve, et entra dans son champ de vision pour ne pas la surprendre plus.

" **Emma, Régina, Dieu merci, vous êtes là !"**

" **Tu n'as rien, Belle ?"**

" **Non, tout va bien."**

" **Ravie de te revoir, Ruby. La forme ?"**

" **Merde, Emma, pourquoi tout le monde agit comme si c'était normal d'avoir un loup-garou menaçant devant soi ?"**

" **Langage, Miss Lucas !"** Claqua la maire par habitude.

La blonde ricana, contente que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas elle qui se fasse reprendre. Elle fit le tour pour se rapprocher des deux femmes, Régina la suivant sans un mot. Une fois plus près d'elles, la sauveuse remarqua l'objet présent dans la main de Ruby. La serveuse se trouvait en possession de la fameuse dague et ses doigts crispés sur le manche témoignaient de son intention féroce de ne pas la lâcher. Un grognement plus fort lui fit reporter son attention sur la louve devant elle.

" **Allez Red, arrête ça ! Je doute que tu veuilles que Régina te change vraiment en louveteau."**

Un jappement et un claquement de dents plus tard, la louve laissa place à la jeune femme qu'elles connaissaient bien, sosie de celle qui se trouvait derrière Belle, excepté les yeux toujours rougeoyants présents chez Red.

" **Bien ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?"** Questionna le shérif.

" **Jolies marques, Emma. Et quels parfums !"** Ironisa la louve en reniflant exagérément dans sa direction. **"Visiblement, vous avez aussi fait des recherches approfondies de votre côté."**

" **Il suffit, Red! Nous n'allons certainement pas parler de ça."** Ordonna l'ancienne reine avec autorité.

* * *

 _(Quelques temps plus tôt, à la bibliothèque...)_

Belle avait été déçue et inquiète de savoir qu'Emma et Régina n'avaient pas trouvé la louve. Mais elle se doutait bien que si Red ne voulait pas être trouvée, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle le soit, surtout en pleine nuit. Elle n'avait donc pu se résoudre à rentrer, espérant trouver dans ses recherches quelque chose qui puisse aider à arranger la situation. Et après plusieurs heures de lecture, elle finit enfin par tomber sur un manuscrit qui parlait du fonctionement de la dague. Elle eut un peu de mal à le traduire, mais ses efforts portèrent ses fruits après une nouvelle heure de travail.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui se précipitèrent vers elle. Ce n'est que quand la personne parla, la faisant sursauter, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule.

" **Belle!"** S'exclama une voix soulagée et familière.

Un instant, la bibliothécaire crut que la louve était revenue. Elle s'en voulait de la manière dont elle l'avait traité quelques heures plus tôt et elle était prête à avoir une discussion à coeur ouvert pour s'excuser. Mais à peine eut-elle bondit de sa chaise pour rejoindre la jeune femme qu'elle remarqua les différences. La grande brune qui se trouvait devant elle, n'avait pas ce maintien fier et arrogant qui caractérisait la louve. Et surtout, à la place des habituels yeux carmins de Red, des iris vertes brillaient d'un soulagement et d'un contetement indéniable.

" **Ruby? C'est bien toi?"**

" **Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?"** Interrogea la serveuse, intriguée.

" **On t'a cherché partout! Où étais-tu?"** Répondit-elle à côté en lui sautant au cou.

La grande brune n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte, refermant ses bras autour de son corps pour l'enlacer. Belle finit par se reculer, impatiente de connaître l'histoire de son amie.

" **Dans la forêt, au milieu de nul part. Je me suis réveillée avec un gros trou noir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai atterri là-bas."**

" **Raconte-moi. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite?"**

" **J'ai cherché Emma en vain. Tu sais que j'étais avec elle hier soir, c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai. Je tenais cette dague en main et puis plus rien!"**

Ruby attrapa l'arme qu'elle avait glissée dans sa ceinture et la lui présenta.

" **Je dois t'avouer quelque chose."**

" **Je sais, tu as pris ça dans la boutique d'antiquités. Emma m'a raconté."**

" **Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment stupide. Emma va bien?"**

" **Ne t'en fais pas. Elle a eut une petite mésaventure, mais c'est réglé maintenant."**

" **Contente de l'entendre. J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, parce que j'éprouve une sensation étrange depuis mon réveil. C'est difficile à expliquer..."**

" **Tu as l'impression d'être incomplète?"** Devina la bibliothécaire. **"Comme s'il manquait une partie de toi?"**

" **Oui, c'est exactement ça! Comment le sais-tu?"**

" **Tu ne sens plus ton loup, n'est-ce pas?"**

" **Belle, explique-moi. Comment sais-tu tout ça?"** S'impatienta Ruby.

" **Emma m'a parlé de la dague et en faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert que c'était la dague d'Éris, un objet magique très puissant qui a le pouvoir de séparer les personnes qui renferment une dualité particulière."**

" **Quand tu dis séparer, tu entends quoi par là exactement?"**

" **Il y a deux toi ! Enfin, c'est pas exactement toi, mais..."**

" **Deux moi?"** La coupa la serveuse, confuse.

" **Oui, mais je sais comment réunir les deux parties, ne t'inquiète pas."**

" **Mais où est l'autre partie?"**

La bibliothécaire constatait le trouble de son amie, mais elle culpabilisait toujours à propos de Red. Elle préféra taire les événements précédents en attendant de la retrouver. Elle se rappelait des paroles de la louve à propos de leurs sentiments à son égard. Elle ne savait pas quelle part de vérité ses mots renfermaient vraiment. Dans le doute, elle les mit de côté, se promettant d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec son amie, une fois tout ça réglé.

" **Je l'ignore."**

" **Alors comment faut-il procéder?"**

" **Il est écrit que le sang de chaque partie doit se mélanger sur la lame de la dague tenue entre elles deux."**

" **Ok ! Bon, ça paraît simple. Mis à part qu'il manque l'autre moitié de moi."**

" **Je suis sûre qu'elle réapparaîtra bientôt."** Assura Belle, priant silencieusement pour avoir raison.

" **De toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'enfuir de Storybrook, hein !"** Plaisanta la grande brune en retrouvant son aplomb.

Le sourire de Ruby manqua lui couper le souffle. Lui avait-elle toujours sourit de cette manière ? Avec douceur et affection. Les yeux verts brillant d'un sentiment qu'elle redoutait de nommer, peu sûre de ce qu'elle croyait y lire.

" **Tout va bien, Belle ?"**

La bibliothécaire sortit brusquement de ses pensées sous le ton inquiet de son amie.

" **Oui, je... Je réfléchissais, excuse-moi."**

" **Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?"**

" **Non, non, le rituel a l'air simple. Ça devrait bien se passer."**

" **Donc aucun risque de mauvaise surprise ?"**

" **Et bien... Pas si vous faîtes exactement ce qu'il est indiqué."**

" **Belle, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"**

" **C'est juste qu'il y a une autre manière de se servir de la dague..."** Hésita la petite brune.

" **Une autre manière ? C'est-à-dire ?"**

Belle baissa la tête, incertaine. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler, pouvait changer la donne. Elle soupira avant de poursuivre.

" **Si la pierre précieuse sertie sur le manche de la dague est brisée après avoir répandu le sang d'une des deux moitiés sur la lame, alors la dague l'aspire afin de reconstituer la pierre, la faisant disparaître à tout jamais."**

" **Oh génial !"** Ironisa Ruby. **"Je me disais aussi que c'était bien trop facile pour un objet magique venant de la boutique de Gold."**

" **Tu... Tu n'envisages pas de... ?"** Questionna Belle sans oser formuler la fin de sa phrase.

" **De me débarrasser de ma moitié louve ?"** Termina la serveuse à sa place. **"Non. Elle fait partie de moi. Je l'ai accepté et j'en ai besoin pour me sentir complète."**

La réponse soulagea profondément la bibliothécaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver et convaincre la louve de procéder au rituel. Elle s'abstiendrait juste de lui expliquer cette deuxième partie, pensa-t-elle. Malheureusement, c'était faire preuve d'un peu trop d'optimisme.

Un grondement sourd et menaçant les surprit soudainement et les fit se retourner. Face à elles, Belle reconnut la louve qui s'était enfuie quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux rougeoyants étaient fixés sur Ruby et la dague qu'elle tenait en main. La petite brune attrapa discrètement son téléphone et lança l'appel pour joindre Emma. Heureusement, le numéro de son amie était dans ses raccourcis et elle n'eut pas besoin de pianoter dessus. Elle le plaqua contre sa cuisse pour continuer à le dissimuler et se positionna légèrement devant son amie en surveillant la louve. Elle était persuadée que Red ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais elle devinait aussi qu'elle avait sûrement entendu toute leur conversation. Et Belle avait bien compris sa volonté d'exister à part entière, indépendamment de son autre moitié. Elle était donc le seul rempart entre les deux moitiés.

" **Ruby, reste derrière moi !"**

* * *

 _(Retour au présent...)_

" **Maintenant que tout le monde est calme et en état de parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"**

" **Il se passe qu'on a failli se faire bouffer !"** S'écria Ruby, visiblement agacée de voir les autres nullement inquiètes par la situation.

" **Tu exagères, Ruby. Elle a juste voulu nous faire peur."**

" **Red ?"** Interpella Régina d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle avait revêtu son masque de reine et elle savait que le regard qu'elle braquait sur la louve, avait pour habitude de faire frémir son interlocuteur. Elle ne manqua pas la réaction de la grande brune, qui déglutit rapidement avant de reprendre contenance d'un air bravache.

" **Hé Emma, est-ce qu'elle te fait aussi le coup du regard qui tue, quand vous..."**

" **Red !"**

Le prénom claqua durement, comme un coup de tonnerre, coupant la louve qui se tue. L'ancienne reine sentait sa magie affleurer, comme si elle bouillonnait sous sa peau, prête à jaillir et sut en voyant la tête que fit la jeune femme que ses yeux avaient du prendre une teinte violette. Elle s'étonna de ressentir aussi distinctement la magie d'Emma, comme un courant frais et apaisant qui s'enroulerait autour du flot brûlant de la sienne. Régina se retint de tourner la tête vers sa compagne, curieuse de savoir si celle-ci le ressentait aussi, si c'était conscient de sa part. Elle eut pourtant sa réponse quand elle la sentit se rapprocher et glisser sa main dans la sienne en guise de soutien.

" **Belle, tu veux bien nous raconter ?"** Demanda la blonde d'une voix douce.

La bibliothécaire s'empressa d'expliquer les derniers événements de l'arrivée de Ruby à celle de Red, sans omettre les découvertes qu'elle avait effectuée dans un des manuscrits.

" **Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à procéder au rituel pour régler cette situation et tout sera terminé !"** Conclut la maire.

Le contact d'Emma la calmait et même si elle gardait toujours la louve à l'œil, elle s'était légèrement tournée pour écouter la bibliothécaire narrer son récit. Elle se retint d'ailleurs difficilement de rire en voyant la grande brune croiser les bras d'un air renfrogné et gronder d'agacement.

" **Et personne ne s'intéresse au fait de savoir si moi, ça me convient ? Qui vous dit que je suis d'accord avec ça et que je vais gentiment me laisser faire ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver de nouveau emprisonnée à l'intérieur d'elle."**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la louve, assimilant ses paroles dans un silence religieux. Ruby s'avança de quelques pas pour faire face à sa moitié et tendit sa main libre.

" **Je ne me sens pas entière sans toi. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes et je te fais la promesse de te laisser plus de liberté."**

" **Tu n'es qu'une humaine sans moi, je pourrais te briser avant même que les autres ne puisse réagir."** Contra la louve se voulant menaçante.

L'ancienne reine voulut intervenir, mais Emma la retint, tirant sur sa main pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde et celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de faire un petit mouvement du menton pour l'inciter à regarder la suite.

Belle s'était approchée, s'arrêtant juste entre elles deux et posa la main sur le torse de la louve à l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle attrapa celle de la louve et reproduit le geste sur sa propre poitrine.

" **Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors j'ai besoin de vous deux ensemble. Une seule partie de vous ne suffit pas."**

" **Je ne t'ai pas menti !"** S'offusqua Red, contrariée que sa parole puisse être mise en doute.

" **Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi."**

" **Et tu me laisseras rester ?"**

La question fut posée d'une voix basse, presque hésitante et Régina put voir la culpabilité se dessiner sur les traits de la bibliothécaire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots de la louve, mais la référence semblait évidente pour la petite brune qui laissa échapper une larme.

* * *

 **(1) Locked out of heaven - Bruno Mars**

* * *

 **Alors ? ^_^**

 **Vous en pensez quoi les petits loups?**

 **Laissez moi un petit mot et je vous retrouve bientôt!**

 **A très vite !**


	14. L'amour triomphe toujours

**Ciao, come stai?**

 **Alors mes petits loups, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Moi perso, je suis dans le nord de l'Italie et j'en prends plein les yeux. Bon par contre, pour l'instant je vous avoue que le soir, je suis fatiguée d'avoir marché toute la journée à travers les villes et donc c'est dodo. Je ne désespère pas d'avoir à un moment plus de temps pour écrire un peu plus. Mais en attendant, je profite de mon voyage. Du coup, comme le Wi-Fi, c'est un peu galère aussi, je m'excuse de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre personnellement à chaque review. Je me rattraperais plus tard.**

 **Sinon voici le dernier chapitre, il est certes plus court mais je ne voulais pas le grouper avec le précédent qui pour le coup, aurait été vraiment trop long. Donc c'est la fin de cette petite histoire et je vous remercie à tous de l'avoir lue, suivie et commentée, bref de m'avoir accompagnée un bout de chemin. Plus de blablas après, je vous laisse lire mes petits loups ^_^**

* * *

 **14**

Emma sourit attendrie par la scène. Elle comprenait à quel point la question pouvait bouleverser la bibliothécaire, vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé plus tôt. Et connaissant sa meilleure amie, même si ce n'était que la moitié animale, elle savait que les mots n'étaient pas anodins. Elle jeta un œil à Ruby pour voir sa réaction. La grande brune semblait perplexe face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais elle gardait le silence, comprenant implicitement l'importance du moment.

Belle eut l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de la louve, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, lançant un regard vers Ruby avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à Red.

" **Si après le rituel, tu te souviens toujours de cette conversation et que tu le désires toujours, alors oui, je te laisserai rester."** Déclara la petite brune solennellement.

" **Est-ce que je peux savoir..."**

" **Non ! Finissons-en."** Coupa la louve sans laisser finir son autre moitié.

La bibliothécaire se recula doucement, se positionnant à côté du shérif et du maire. La blonde lui adressa un sourire de réconfort, puis reporta son attention sur les deux grandes brunes. Red avait fini par prendre la main tendue pour sceller l'accord.

" **Tu as intérêt à tenir parole et surtout... Surtout, tu as intérêt à te souvenir de tout !"** Gronda la louve.

La serveuse hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle était censée se souvenir. Pour preuve, elle leva la main qui tenait la dague et posant son pouce sur la lame, elle s'entailla suffisamment fort pour que son sang se mette à couler jusqu'à la pointe. Red, gardant leurs mains jointes, leva celle qui restait libre et imita ses gestes, emprisonnant sa main sur le manche de l'arme. Le sang plus foncé de la louve parut glisser sur la lame à l'opposé de celui de la serveuse jusqu'au bout, où ils se mélangèrent dans une goutte étincelante qui se détacha, plongeant vers le sol comme au ralenti. Les deux moitiés ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors que la goutte toucha terre, déclenchant une onde de magie éblouissante.

Emma tourna la tête pour se protéger les yeux, imitée par les deux femmes à ses côtés et sentit sa magie se mêler à celle de l'ancienne reine pour dresser un bouclier de couleur parme autour d'elles. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes où personne ne bougea, attendant que la lumière se dissipe, elle aperçut une unique silhouette se détacher sur le sol de la bibliothèque. La blonde se précipita sur sa meilleure amie affalée par terre, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Cette dernière se redressait légèrement sonnée, mais à sa vue, lui lança un grand sourire de soulagement avant d'accepter l'accolade qui suivit. La sauveuse l'aida à se remettre debout, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie, puis s'écarta finalement pour laisser la place à la bibliothécaire.

Elles plongèrent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, cherchant sans doute des réponses à leurs doutes. Ruby finit par faire un pas en arrière, indécise et légèrement paniquée. Puis elle s'immobilisa, ses yeux scintillant d'un jaune lumineux et animal, avant de reprendre leur teinte verte habituelle.

" **Je me souviens, Belle... Je me souviens de tout."**

La jeune femme hésita un instant sous l'aveu avant de se jeter dans les bras de la grande brune, qui l'accueillit avec un bonheur évident. Emma sourit devant le spectacle de ses deux amies qui s'enlaçaient, ravie de les voir aussi heureuses. Elle échangea un regard complice avec sa reine avant que celle-ci ne prenne la parole.

" **Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je pense que nous avons toutes méritées un peu de repos. La journée a été longue et épuisante, alors profitons que la nuit ne soit pas encore terminée pour aller dormir quelques heures."**

" **Ouais, dormir, c'est ça ! J'ai pas oublié qu'aucune de vous n'a répondu à mes questions !"** Taquina la serveuse.

" **Plus tard, Ruby ! Occupe-toi donc de ta belle, veux-tu !" Répondit** la blonde en lui faisant les gros yeux.

" **Certainement pas ! Ni maintenant, ni plus tard."** Rétorqua Régina avec véhémence. **"Je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes dont vous pouvez vous vanter, shérif Swan."**

Emma grimaça sous l'appellation formelle et n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la brune disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Elle soupira de dépit, avant d'adresser un regard lourd de reproches à sa meilleure amie.

" **Merci Ruby !"**

" **Désolée Em', je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. Je me rappelle de ses plaisanteries avec Red. Sinon je ne me serais jamais permise..."**

" **Tu m'en devras une, ma vieille. Et j'espère pour toi que je vais arriver à rattraper ça."**

" **Tout ce que tu veux, ma grande."** Promis la grande brune.

" **Tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre, Emma."** Conseilla la bibliothécaire avec un doux sourire.

La sauveuse acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant de prendre une longue inspiration pour se donner le courage d'affronter la colère de sa reine.

" **Hé Rub', Belle !"**

" **Oui ?"** Demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur.

" **Je suis contente pour vous."**

" **Merci. On peut dire la même chose pour toi."** Répondit Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

" **Espérons-le !"** Ironisa-t-elle.

Emma visualisa le manoir Mills dans sa tête, priant silencieusement pour que sa magie ne lui fasse pas défaut. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand elle capta l'image de ses deux amies s'embrasser timidement, juste au moment où elle fermait les yeux pour se concentrer.

* * *

Un nuage de fumée blanche apparut dans le hall d'entrée, alors que l'ancienne reine faisait les cents pas dans son salon, oscillant entre diverses émotions. Elle hésitait entre fulminer de rage d'avoir cru aux jolis mots de la blonde, un charmant discours ayant certainement eu pour seul but de la rejoindre dans son lit ; et lui faire confiance, continuer à croire que ce qu'elles avaient vécu et échangé signifier véritablement quelque chose. Elle s'autorisa à accorder le bénéfice du doute à la jeune femme, mais elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche pour autant.

" **Vous, les Charming, vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis !"** Apostropha-t-elle en direction du vestibule.

La sauveuse se manifesta aussitôt, s'adossant au chambranle de porte d'un air nonchalant. Le regard amusé et tendre qui la fixait, la fit hésiter quelques secondes. Elle se reprit pourtant, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça si facilement. Elle méritait qu'on la traite mieux que ça. C'était les propres mots de la blonde.

" **La moindre des choses est de vous présenter à la porte. On est pas dans un moulin ici."**

Le shérif se mit à sourire d'un air entendu qui l'agaça.

" **D'ailleurs, je vous demanderai de rentrer chez vous, Swan. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir quelques heures. Figurez-vous qu'il y en a qui ont un vrai travail ici."**

" **Sérieusement Régina ?"** Rétorqua Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

" **Quoi sérieusement ?"** Objecta-t-elle irritée.

" **Déjà, arrête de me vouvoyer. Ensuite..."**

La maire croisa les bras, peu certaine de savoir comment gérer la dispute qu'elle avait commencée. Enfin, il lui semblait être la seule à vraiment se disputer, puisque la blonde ne faisait visiblement pas mine de vouloir entrer dans son jeu. Immobile, elle l'observa se détacher de l'embrasure et avancer vers elle d'un air assuré. Elle lui lança un regard noir, qui eut pour effet, sembla-t-il, d'amuser encore plus la sauveuse.

" **Ensuite ?"** Finit-elle par questionner, ne supportant plus le silence qui régnait.

" **Ensuite..."** Répondit Emma en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. **"Je t'aime, Régina."**

L'absence de bruit qui suivit les mots lui parut assourdissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et que le vacarme qui cognait à ses oreilles, était les battements de son cœur. Elle n'avait plus aucun droit de douter. Emma n'était pas juste en train de lui qu'elle voulait la séduire ou qu'elle lui plaisait, ni qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Non, elle venait juste de lui dire purement et simplement qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à lui faire des reproches et qu'elle laissait libre court à sa colère. Juste comme ça. La brune se rappela de faire à nouveau rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons avant de parler.

" **Tu... Je..."** Bredouilla-t-elle en vain.

" **Est-ce que ce que tu cherches à dire est « moi aussi » par hasard?"** Taquina le shérif, avec des yeux brillant d'un amour sincère qui contrebalançaient la plaisanterie.

Régina se contenta de lui agripper le col de chemise des deux mains pour la coller à elle et s'empara de sa bouche pour l'embrasser presque violemment. Pourtant quand elle sentit les bras musclés l'enserrer contre le corps athlétique du shérif, elle ne put que fondre et soupirer de bien-être. Et alors que leurs lèvres dansaient dans une chorégraphie gracieuse et passionnée, l'ancienne reine accepta la vérité qui naissait dans son esprit, enfouie depuis bien longtemps dans son cœur. Le baiser s'adoucit, faisant naître une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps qui se propagea jusqu'à sa poitrine, inconsciente qu'un phénomène identique se produisait dans son celui de son amante. Puis dans une vague aveuglante qui claqua pareille à un éclair, l'onde s'échappa en cercle concentrique à travers toute la ville. À bout de souffle, elles durent rompre le baiser, mais aucune des deux ne se recula.

La brune avait l'impression d'être victime d'un tremblement de terre. À moins que le sol soit en train de s'ouvrir pour l'engouffrer. Peut-être les deux à la fois, en fait ? Elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait nier ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais son cerveau semblait avoir du mal à assimiler ce que son cœur acceptait comme une vérité manifeste.

" **Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."** Murmura la sauveuse sur ses lèvres, un sourire idiot mais absolument ravissant étirant sa bouche.

" **Tu devrais arrêter de parler, Emma et mettre à profit les quelques heures de nuit qu'il reste, mais..."**

Un nuage de fumée parme l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et elles se retrouvèrent dans sa propre chambre. Elle sourit en voyant la blonde aussi prompte à suivre ses conseils, déjà en train de se reculer pour se dévêtir précipitamment. Régina se mordit la lèvre et aguicheuse, fit un mouvement de poignée, utilisant sa magie pour se retrouver allongée sur son lit dans un déshabillé noir et violet qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Elle se félicita mentalement de sa provocation en observant son amante soudainement figée, déglutir avec difficulté et la respiration visiblement laborieuse.

" **Mais ?"** Interrogea la sauveuse en s'étranglant presque sur le mot.

" **Mais oui, je vous aime aussi Miss Emma Swan."** Termina-t-elle, en sentant un sentiment de paix mêlé d'excitation l'envahir.

Finalement, il n'avait suffit que d'un jour pour changer le cours de leur vie.

Un jour, trop d'alcool et trop de magie.

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures qui lui semblaient bien plus longues à la pensée de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et cela paraîtrait sûrement bien trop court aux autres, mais pour l'heure, elle ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter. Demain, elle se préoccuperait de l'opinion d'Henri, de subir les remarques des Charming ou de n'importe quel autre habitant de la ville qui ne se gênerait certainement pas pour donner son avis. Maintenant, comme elle le lui avait conseillé, elle allait juste profiter de la fin de la nuit avec la femme qui s'était emparée de son cœur aussi efficacement que si elle avait plongé la main dans sa poitrine pour le retirer. Elle pouvait s'abandonner sans crainte à présent, parce qu'elle n'avait plus peur, pas quand elle lisait tant de choses en plongeant dans les yeux de son amante.

Le regard irradiant de joie qui la contemplait d'un air adorateur, était la preuve irréfutable que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur. Oui, même elle, avait le droit à sa fin heureuse.

Et elle se trouvait dans les deux émeraudes face à elle, les pierres précieuses dont la valeur était inestimable à ses yeux.

Après tout, comme le dit l'adage, « les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ».

Fin

* * *

 **Alors mes petits loups? Pas trop triste d'arriver au bout de cette histoire, j'espère ?**

 **Moi perso, j'ai tellement plein d'autres idées que j'ai juste hâte de recommencer à écrire, hahaha. Mais c'est pas gagné vu toutes les b** **elles choses à découvrir qui regorgent rien qu'en Europe.**

 **Quelques précisions : je ne sais pas encore si je fais un chapitre bonus avec Ruby et Belle. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment utile, vous avez assez d'imagination ! XD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime beaucoup Red/Ruby et je vous confirme par contre l'écriture d'OS dans le futur avec notre très chère louve.**

 **En revanche, il y aura prochainement une surprise (non désolée Cathy, pour demain ça risque d'être un peu trop court). Donc, je vais passer cette histoire que "complète" mais attendez-vous à une dernière publication.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, je me suis calmée sur les chansons vers la fin, mais comme je suis souvent inspirée par certaines paroles, pour ceux qui aiment ça, il y aura d'autres songfics.**

 **Encore une fois merci à vous toutes et tous. Merci de me lire, même dans l'ombre. Merci de me suivre moi et mes histoires. Merci de me laisser des petits commentaires (ou des longs). Vos retours me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent. Vo** **s mots me collent le sourire pour la journée à chaque fois et j'espère que les miens vous rendent toute ma reconnaissance et le plaisir que j'ai de partager tout ça avec vous. L'écriture m'a toujours permis de faire de belles rencontres et cette histoire ne déroge pas à la règle. Et j'espère continuer à en faire, littérairement parlant donc ne soyez pas timides!**

 **Grazie mille ^_^**

 **Merci de tout coeur et à bientôt !**


	15. Bonus Surprise !

**Dobar dan ! ^_^**

 **Coucou mes petits loups !**

 **Voici la surprise dont je parlais. C'est le petit cadeau que je voulais faire à Regina2015 pour son anniversaire (avec beaucoup de retard je sais, mais on est encore dans le bon mois et puis, bon c'est l'intention qui compte nan? :D héhé) Ceci est, en gros, une fin alternative. Le but n'étant pas du tout de changer le happy ending de nos belles, mais juste de m'amuser et d'offrir "plus d'agressions royales" à la destinataire de cette histoire. Donc voyez ça juste comme un bonus pour le fun !  
**

 **Je vous en dirais plus en bas, en attendant bonne lecture !**

 **Et surtout merci encore et toujours de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires!**

 **(Merci beaucoup aussi aux guests pour les commentaires précédents ElsyCiel, Nemo et les anonymes.)**

* * *

Dans un réflexe salvateur, la maire repoussa la blonde, qui emporta Belle dans l'élan et les protégea toutes les deux derrière un bouclier. L'onde magique la propulsa alors sur le côté, l'étourdissant quelque peu. Elle entendit la voix inquiète d'Emma étouffée par le dôme protecteur, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui assurer que tout allait bien, son regard fut dévié par la dague. Elle ne savait pas comment l'objet avait atterri aussi près d'elle, et elle avait beau en connaître les pouvoirs, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée.

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle aperçut l'unique silhouette de Ruby se redressait, visiblement à nouveau elle-même. Son cerveau enregistra l'information, une part d'elle ravie que la situation soit réglée. Pourtant, une autre part semblait obnubilée par l'arme à sa portée et elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de cette étrange fascination.

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle entendit le cri d'Emma au moment où ses main se posaient sur la dague. Mais elle était comme coupée du monde, enfermée dans sa propre bulle. Un claquement sonore déchira la pièce quand la sauveuse réussit à briser le bouclier qui la retenait éloignée d'elle et la surprise la faisant sursauter, la lame effilée lui perça la peau. Elle ne pût qu'observer avec une horreur mêlée de cette étrange fascination qu'elle subissait, son sang perlé et être absorbé par la dague.

* * *

Emma s'efforçait depuis plusieurs minutes de faire disparaître le bouclier de l'ancienne reine et elle maudissait son manque de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Elle se précipita sur son amante dès qu'elle réussit à se débarrasser de la barrière protectrice. Malheureusement, ce fut trop tard.

Elle eut juste le temps d'enfermer à son tour la brune dans un dôme magique alors qu'une explosion de lumière jaillissait de la dague. Impuissante devant la magie qu'elle voyait à l'œuvre, elle pria silencieusement pour qu'au moins son bouclier garde Régina et son double à l'intérieur. Ce serait déjà ça, si elle n'avait pas à courir dans toute la ville pour les retrouver toutes les deux, se dit-elle.

Jetant un œil en arrière, le shérif vit que Belle avait rejoint Ruby pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'assura que sa meilleure amie aille bien avant de leur faire signe de s'éloigner.

 **"Belle, Ruby ! Il est préférable que vous partiez. Je vais m'occuper de la situation et je vous appelle si besoin."**

 **"Tu es sûre, Emma ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu à affronter l'Evil Queen."** S'inquéta la louve.

 **"Oui, soyez tranquille, je gère."**

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de faire confiance à leur amie et quittèrent la bibliothèque. La blonde espérait ne pas se tromper et soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle reposa son regard à l'intérieur du dôme qu'elle avait créé, dans lequel lueur et fumée avaient disparu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler à tour de rôle les deux femmes qui se faisaient face. D'un côté, habillée des vêtements qu'Emma lui avait vu enfiler au saut du lit, se tenait incontestablement la version Régina de la brune. Même si elle gardait son air altier et fier, une douceur semblable à celle dont elle faisait preuve avec Henri, irradiait d'elle. La sauveuse pouvait également sentir comme un écho à sa magie blanche et elle se dit que cette moitié-là devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que la jeune Régina aurait pu devenir sans tous les drames que son amante avait vécus. De l'autre, se trouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute l'Evil Queen. Vêtue d'une robe noire magnifique et extravagante, qui mettait en valeur plus que nécessaire les avantageux atouts de sa Majesté cette moitié débordait de magie noire.

 **"Tu ne pouvais pas juste rester derrière le bouclier avec moi, Régina ?"** fit-elle remarquer sur un ton mi-amusement, mi-reproche.

La maire se mordit la lèvre en la regardant, visiblement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas agit de la façon la plus réfléchie qui soit pour une fois.

 **"Évidemment que non !"** Répliqua le double à sa place. **"Le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. Assez joué maintenant. Donne-moi cette dague, Régina. Je vais te libérer et reprendre la place qui me revient."**

L'Evil Queen s'approcha d'un air menaçant, levant une main dans laquelle elle fit naître une boule de feu en guise d'avertissement. Sans savoir comment elle s'y prit, Emma se retrouva à l'intérieur de son propre dôme entre les deux brunes.

 **"On se calme, Majesté !"** S'écria-t-elle en faisant rempart de son corps.

Elle nota l'éclair de satisfaction qui traversa l'Evil Queen à l'appellation, ainsi que l'éclat d'intérêt quand le regard sombre se posa sur elle. La sauveuse ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en magie pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre la sorcière, même dans le cas où la magie qu'elle possédait puisse mettre en échec celle de l'Evil Queen, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Peut-être le pouvait-elle avec l'aide de Régina, mais elle préférait essayer une autre méthode que l'affrontement direct. Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre à présent, c'était de ses sentiments et elle était prête à faire le pari que c'était réciproque, surtout après les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passées ensemble ce soir.

La sauveuse s'avança vers la reine et mit un genou à terre, alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'un désir mal contenu devant la tenue de cette moitié Après tout, le corps était le même et les souvenirs de leurs ébats, étaient encore frais dans son esprit.

 **"M'accorderez-vous une faveur, Majesté ?"**

 **"Vous êtes finalement beaucoup plus intelligente que vos parents, Miss Charming. Vous au moins, vous savez où se trouve votre place !"** Déclara l'Evil Queen avec satisfaction, en comblant le reste de distance qui les séparait.

Emma ne quittait pas des yeux la femme en face d'elle. Elle avait beau savoir que cette partie-là de son amante avait perpétué une multitude d'horreurs dans son règne passé, elle ne pouvait résister à l'attraction qu'elle subissait. Il lui était impossible de compartimenter ce qu'elle éprouvait et dissocier ses sentiments pour l'une ou l'autre des moitiés de la brune. Elle sut que tout cela devait être lisible dans son regard, quand elle sentit une main impérieuse, dénuée de toute trace de boule de feu, lui planter des ongles légèrement douloureux sous le menton pour la forcer à remonter les yeux, qui s'étaient égarés bien malgré elle sur le généreux décolleté. Elle se mordit la lèvre, peu sûre de la réaction de la sorcière. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle plongea dans le regard noir hypnotique, elle n'y vit qu'un amusement moqueur et un intérêt dissimulé.

 **"Je vous écoute."**

La blonde déglutit, se retenant difficilement de juste se jeter sur les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'étiraient en un rictus cruel, alors qu'une étincelle de désir s'allumait dans le regard obsidienne comme si sa propriétaire lisait dans ses pensées.

 **"Peut-être pourrions-nous aller au manoir et prendre le temps de discuter avant d'agir de façon irrémédiable ?"**

 **"Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?"**

La main qui continuait de la griffer de manière sensuelle, faisait naître des frissons dans tout son corps et la perturbait dans ses réflexions.

 **"Je... Parce que... Je suis sûre que malgré votre colère envers tous les habitants de cette ville, vous ne voudriez pas blesser Henri. C'est votre fils aussi, Majesté votre petit prince. Et il ne vous pardonnerait pas une telle chose."**

Emma vit l'Evil Queen froncer les sourcils, puis s'apprêter à répliquer avant de finalement se reculer brusquement, rompant tout contact. Elle se demanda brièvement si la brune était déçue qu'elle n'utilise pas un autre argument au vue de sa réaction. Elle retint un sourire en se relevant. Elle espérait que ce soit le cas, ainsi il lui restait encore des armes pour l'affronter. La sauveuse se retourna enfin vers Régina qui était restée muette jusqu'à présent et lui tendit la main. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogatif, auquel elle répondit dans un murmure presque muet de lui faire confiance. La maire leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour signifier qu'elle s'attendait au pire, néanmoins la seconde suivante, une main chaude et douce se refermait sur la sienne. Elle pivota vers l'Evil Queen et réitéra son geste en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

 **"Majesté ?"**

Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant de s'emparer de sa main libre dans une étreinte dure qui contrastait avec celle de son double. Emma inspira profondément, priant pour que son plan fonctionne et surtout que sa magie lui obéisse. Elle visualisa le manoir et les y transporta toutes les trois dans un nuage de fumée blanche, souhaitant qu'aucune des deux moitiés ne puisse en sortir. Elle espérait que le sort serait aussi efficace que celui que Régina avait lancé précédemment pour elle et Red, et résisterait à la magie de la sorcière.

 **"Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, Miss Swan ?"** Lui demanda la maire, alors que chacune des moitié s'écartait d'elle.

Le vouvoiement et l'appellation lui envoyèrent la décharge familière à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard brûlant de désir à la brune, notant l'air provoquant dans celui de son interlocutrice.

 **"Je pense que la première chose à faire déjà est de mettre ceci en lieu sûr pour l'instant,"** répondit-elle en désignant la dague qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

Régina la laissa s'en saisir sans opposer aucune résistance, lui prouvant sa confiance et elle utilisa sa magie pour la faire disparaître, espérant que personne n'irait fouiller sa coccinelle jaune adorée jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglée.

 **"Et ensuite ?"** S'impatienta l'Evil Queen. **"On s'assoit gentiment et on discute ? C'est mal me connaître, Miss Charming."**

 **"C'est l'idée, oui. Vous pouvez aussi ravager la maison si ça vous amuse, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix en fait, puisque je ne vous laisserais pas vous entre-tuer et qu'aucune de vous deux ne peut sortir d'ici tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé."**

 **"Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?"**

 **"Je vous demande pardon, Miss Swan ?"**

Les deux moitiés s'étaient exprimées exactement en même temps, ce qui fit sourire Emma devant leur réaction offusquée. Son sourire se changea en rire quand deux nuages de fumée se formèrent, l'un parme et l'autre violet foncé alors que les deux brunes éprouvaient visiblement ses paroles. Elle eut un léger doute quand elle se retrouva seule quelques secondes dans le salon du manoir, avant que les deux femmes ne réapparaissent devant elle. La maire avait un air mi-choqué, mi-contrarié, ne s'attendant certainement pas à être consignée dans sa propre demeure par magie.

 **"Cette situation est invraisemblable, voyons."**

 **"Certes, elle l'est."** S'amusa le shérif. **"Mais je ne vais pas accorder de traitement de faveur."**

 **"Grand bien vous fasse. Dans ce cas, je vais dans ma chambre. Seule !"**

Et sur cette déclaration, Régina disparut à nouveau, la laissant seule face à l'Evil Queen. La situation aurait pu lui paraître drôle, peu habituée à être confrontée à ce côté capricieux et boudeur de la maire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu et la sauveuse hésita face à l'air furieux qu'affichait l'autre brune.

 **"Vous avez un sacré culot, Miss Charming ! À quel jeu pensez-vous jouer exactement ? Il me suffirait de vous arracher le cœur pour mettre fin à cette mascarade. En avez-vous conscience ?"**

L'Evil Queen accompagna sa tirade d'un mouvement de poignet, qui la projeta contre le mur derrière elle. Le choc lui coupa le souffle momentanément, lui laissant tout le loisir de détailler le corps qui s'avançait vers elle d'une démarche à la fois séductrice et dangereuse. La magie la libéra finalement, alors qu'une main autoritaire lui attrapait la mâchoire.

 **"Alors ?"**

 **"Vous ne le ferez pas."** Rétorqua Emma qui avait retrouvé assez d'air pour parler.

 **"C'est un défi ?"** Questionna la sorcière en plissant les yeux.

 **"Non, ma Reine."**

Le titre fit de nouveau briller un éclat de satisfaction dans les yeux noirs face à elle, avant d'être remplacé par du désir pur. La vision lui contracta le bas-ventre et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une explication que l'Evil Queen s'emparait de sa bouche dans un baiser impérieux. La brune se plaqua contre elle, la maintenant bloquée contre le mur, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son corps prisonnier. Emma ne chercha pourtant pas à se débattre, incapable de se soustraire à de si ensorcelants assauts. Le baiser presque brutal, allié aux exigences avides des doigts inquisiteurs qui se faufilaient sous ses vêtements, lui faisait perdre le souffle, ainsi que l'esprit.

Dans un coin de sa tête, son cerveau essayait de l'avertir du danger, en vain. La seule pensée cohérente qui arrivait à traverser le brouillard de sa conscience, était qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place à ce rythme-là. Elle était surprise que ses vêtements soient encore intacts sur elle, au vue de la fébrilité dont la brune faisait preuve en prenant possession de son corps. Elle se retenait avec difficulté de ne pas gémir, lorsque des doigts cruels maltraitèrent ses seins, pinçant avec dureté ses tétons érigés. C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait du sexe aussi brutal, et pourtant, loin d'être traumatisé son corps semblait y réagir avec d'autant plus de rapidité et d'impatience. Elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait pensé en faisant l'amour avec Régina et il semblait que le destin lui fasse une faveur. La blonde sentait son sexe battre au rythme effréné de son cœur et tremper son sous-vêtement. Elle se retenait de supplier la sorcière, persuadée que cette dernière se ferait un malin plaisir de ne pas accéder à sa requête. Pourtant, comme si l'Evil Queen l'avait entendu, à moins que sa propre impatience l'ait poussée à agir, deux doigts la pénétrèrent soudainement l'obligeant à rompre le baiser et se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Le geste ne parût pas échapper à la brune qui accéléra ses mouvements de va-et vient, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. L'orgasme surgit violemment, lui arrachant finalement un cri, qui fit naître une expression de satisfaction moqueuse sur le visage de l'Evil Queen. La sauveuse manqua s'effondrer quand la brune se recula, ses jambes vacillant sous son poids.

Emma posa un regard brûlant et amoureux sur la reine qui l'avait possédée comme si elle lui appartenait. Mais n'était-ce pas en réalité le cas? Car l'Evil Queen n'avait, à y réfléchir, rien pris qu'elle ne lui aurait volontiers donné si la demande avait été faite. Elle s'était offerte de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait avec son double ou avec son amante entière. L'Evil Queen avait toujours été une partie de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle ne faisait pas de distinction. Et après ce qui venait de se passer, elle était certaine que la sorcière n'était pas indifférente. Régina ne pouvait pas l'aimait qu'à moitié.

Un fourmillement de magie presque familier lui annonça la présence de la maire, avant même d'entendre sa voix.

 **"Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve !"**

 **"Ce qui est à toi, est à moi, très chère,"** lança la sorcière avec un rictus mesquin avant de disparaître, quelque part ailleurs dans la maison.

 **" Quand je pense que j'ai eu peur qu'elle te fasse du mal en t'entendant crier !"** S'énerva la brune.

Le shérif s'avança prudemment, rassurée quand ses membres la soutinrent malgré la fatigue. Elle trouvait Régina sexy, même quand elle était en colère et son envie inassouvie de toucher le corps de son amante pendant l'étreinte précédente n'arrangeait pas son état. Ni le fait que la maire se soit remise à la tutoyer sous l'effet de la jalousie. Ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire rire intérieurement, car elle se retenait bien difficilement de montrer son amusement.

 **"Et je te retrouve en train de te faire sauter par l'Evil Queen contre le mur de mon salon !**

 **"Langage Miss Mills !**

La blonde ne pût s'empêcher de la provoquer, un sourire étirant finalement ses lèvres, alors qu'elle voyait les traits parfaits du visage de son amante s'imprégner de fureur.

 **"Ne te fous pas de moi, Emma !"**

 **"Pourquoi es-tu autant jalouse ?"** Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant plus près.

 **"Je ne suis pas jalouse !"** Explosa la brune.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves le plus, Régina ? Qu'elle m'ait fait jouir ou que tu n'oses pas le faire alors que tu en meurs d'envie ?"**

Elle savait qu'elle poussait la maire dans ses retranchements, mais le regard noir d'un désir rageur qui la dévorait, lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

 **"Vous êtes chacune la moitié de la femme à qui je me suis offerte corps et âme. Je vous appartiens autant à l'une qu'à l'autre, car mon cœur aime chaque facette de...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser possessif, auquel elle répondit avec fougue. Les yeux fermés, savourant la lutte passionnée que leurs deux bouches se livraient, la blonde sentit grâce à la magie plus qu'elle ne le vit, le changement de décor. Elle eut la preuve que la maire les avait transportées dans sa chambre, quand ses mollets cognèrent contre le lit. Mais aussi tentante que soit l'idée de s'abandonner aux mains de Régina, elle avait bien trop envie d'elle pour se laisser faire. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas certaine de survivre à autant d'intensité, deux fois de suite, sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de récupérer. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur le lit, emportant la brune avec elle, avant de basculer d'un coup de rein pour inverser leur position. Elle faillit échapper un petit rire quand elle entendit la plainte contre ses lèvres, son amante clairement mécontente du changement de situation. Elle sentit des mains baladeuses tirer ses vêtements pour se faufiler dessous, avides de toucher sa peau. Elle étouffa un gémissement dans le cou hâlé, frémissant sous la sensibilité de son propre corps.

Dans un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain, elle se recula légèrement pour attraper les deux mains fautives et les emprisonna d'une des siennes au-dessus de la tête brune. Celle-ci lui adressa un froncement de sourcil contrarié, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière dans un râle, quand d'un mouvement rapide, elle releva le pull de Régina pour poser ses lèvres sur son sein.

Bien vite, la sensation du tissu entre le téton érigé et sa langue la dérangeant, elle tira de sa main libre sur le soutien-gorge pour faire sortir les deux merveilles de leur carcan de dentelle. Elles soupirèrent de concert quand Emma reposa sa bouche sur la pointe durcie, joignant sa main à la douce torture pour s'occuper de l'autre sein. La brune se cambra, pressant son bassin sur le sien, leurs jambes entremêlées créant une friction à la limite du supportable. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand un crépitement de magie fit disparaître la totalité de leurs vêtements et qu'elle sentit son amante effectuer une pression plus appuyée entre ses jambes. Sa conscience vacilla presque, son corps sensible bien trop proche de la jouissance. Elle s'arracha soudainement de la poitrine généreuse, tirant une nouvelle plainte à son amante, pour plonger sans attendre bien plus bas entre les cuisses de la brune, qui s'ouvrirent largement pour l'accueillir dès que celle-ci comprit son intention. Sa langue taquina les plis trempés, jouant entre les lèvres, dessinant une chorégraphie imaginaire qui soutirait à son amante des suppliques aussi douces à son oreille qu'une symphonie.

 **"Emmaaa... Haa Emma! S'il te plaît..."**

La blonde était prête à croire qu'elle pourrait jouir rien qu'avec la voix basse et sensuelle qui la suppliait, tellement elle sentait son propre sexe frémir en réponse. Elle serra les jambes, espérant réussir à se contenir assez pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se mit à titiller l'entrée humide, avant d'aller débusquer le clitoris gonflé qui semblait l'attendre.

 **"Emma, bon sang! Arrête de jouer !**

La requête fut accompagnée d'une main qui lui agrippa les cheveux pour réclamer un baiser. Quand la maire la relâcha afin de reprendre sa respiration, la blonde la pénétra de deux doigts, lui faisant expirer brutalement l'air qu'elle venait d'inspirer dans un cri rauque. La brune était si prête et impatiente, qu'elle remua sur sa main, initiant elle-même les mouvements de va-et-vient sur un rythme soutenu qui ne tarda pas à la conduire à un orgasme dévastateur. Emma l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent, ralentissant progressivement ses gestes jusqu'à se retirer pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Alors qu'elle allait parler, le frisson familier annonçant l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée la traversa et quelques secondes après, l'Evil Queen se tenait au pied du lit, les mains sur les hanches, coinçant les mots dans sa gorge. La brune entre ses bras se redressa, s'éloignant d'elle dans le mouvement, prête à interpeller l'intruse.

La sorcière posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à son double, puis fit un mouvement du poignet. Une vague de magie percuta alors la sauveuse, lui prodiguant un orgasme aussi soudain que violent. Le cri qui lui abîma les cordes vocales mourant dans un râle plaintif quand son corps, qui s'était arqué de plaisir, retomba inerte sur le matelas, tandis qu'elle sombrait aussitôt dans un sommeil forcé.

 **"Faites de beaux rêves, Miss Charming, rêvez bien de nous !"** Susurra l'Evil Queen, sarcastique.

 **"De quel droit..."**

 **"Je dois admettre qu'elle est douée,"** rétorqua la sorcière en coupant la parole à son autre moitié. **"Mais nous avons à parler, alors sors de ce lit et habille-toi!"**

* * *

SQ

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, le corps moite de sueur et les reins brûlant, tenaillée par un désir insidieux. Elle se consumait d'un feu ravageur et affamé, son sexe pulsant au rythme des battements erratiques de son cœur, alors que des réminiscences de son rêve surgissaient dans son esprit. Elle voyait Régina et l'Evil Queen réunies dans un même lit, rampant vers elle de façon sensuelle et prédatrice pour lui faire l'amour. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser de telles visions. Elle considérait pareille idée bien trop dangereuse pour sa santé mentale et physique, puisque la seule image des deux brunes nues lui contractait douloureusement le bas-ventre.

Le shérif repoussa les draps et s'assit au bord du matelas, bien décidée à se lever. Ayant cherché en vain ses sous-vêtements, elle enfila son jean et son haut à même sa peau nue. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer son pantalon et deux boutons de sa chemise, que Régina et son double firent irruption dans un énième nuage de fumée violet. La vue des deux femmes côte à côte la fit se mordre la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle fois l'assaut des images de son rêve. L'Evil Queen ricana, moqueuse, pendant que la maire levait les yeux au ciel sans pour autant cacher un sourire, comme si elles savaient toutes deux exactement à quoi elle pensait.

 **"Tu peux me rendre la dague, s'il te plaît, Emma ?"** Demanda Régina en tendant déjà la main.

 **"Quoi ?"** S'exclama la blonde perdue et abasourdie par la situation. **"Je... Enfin..."**

 **" La dague, Emma."**

 **"Mais... Tu... Elle..."**

 **"Vous sembliez pourtant bien plus habile de votre langue tout à l'heure, Miss Charming !"** Ironisa la sorcière.

 **"Toi, n'en rajoute pas !"** Claqua la maire sur un ton autoritaire qui parut déplaire à son double, qui pourtant s'abstint étrangement de répliquer.

Régina fit un pas en avant, caressant avec douceur la joue de la blonde de sa main tendue.

 **"Nous avons fini par parler comme tu le voulais et nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. Et non, tu ne peux pas savoir."** La devança la brune avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter. **"Tu me fais confiance ?"**

 **"Toujours !"** Assura Emma avec ferveur.

 **"Alors donne-moi la dague qu'on règle tout ça."**

La sauveuse détailla les deux brunes à tour de rôle, puis invoqua la dague avec sa magie, celle-ci se matérialisant immédiatement dans sa paume. Elle la tendit à la maire qui secoua la tête en reculant d'un pas, désignant son double du regard. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement et avança le bras en direction de la sorcière. Cette dernière s'en empara avec une surprenante délicatesse et la transperça de son regard noir prédateur.

 **"Vous devez me faire une promesse, Miss Charming."**

 **"Je vous écoute, Majesté."**

Le titre fit sourire la brune qui s'approcha jusqu'à se coller à elle la faisant frémir de plaisir, pour pouvoir murmurer dans son oreille.

 **"Vous devez me promettre que vous me laisserez vous posséder de toutes les manières que je souhaiterais."**

Emma dut se mordre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir une fois de plus, sous la requête prononcée d'une voix rauque et provocante. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre, remerciant son corps de ne pas flancher, malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

 **"Je vous le promets, ma Reine. Selon votre bon plaisir, quel qu'il soit."**

L'Evil Queen s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, visiblement satisfaite et fit glisser la dague sur sa main opposée, imprégnant la lame de son sang. La maire la rejoignit et après un échange de regard qui sembla sceller un serment secret, elle récupéra l'arme pour procéder à la suite du rituel. La sauveuse, bien que dépassée par les événements, eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de créer un bouclier protecteur pour éviter l'onde magique qui inonda la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina réapparut en un seul exemplaire, la dague reposant sur le sol à quelques mètres de ses pieds. La brune agita la main, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'objet magique.

 **"Je l'ai renvoyée dans sa boîte et transférée dans le coffre de la boutique d'antiquités, "** expliqua-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et baissa le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé. Elle adressa un regard un peu perdu à son amante, un peu incertaine quant à la suite. Régina lui sourit d'un air à la fois doux et joueur, avant de combler l'espace entre elles. Elle la sentit lécher le sang qui avait perlé sur sa lèvre meurtrie, la faisant haleter.

 **"Je suppose que je n'aurais pas plus d'explication ?"** Questionna-t-elle essayant de contenir son désir, malgré les attentions de la brune.

Puis les mains hâlées se faufilèrent sous sa chemise pratiquement déboutonnée, interrompant le fil de ses pensées, avant que l'ancienne reine ne lui fasse définitivement perdre la tête et lui coupe la respiration dans un baiser intense et passionné. Son amante se recula de quelques centimètres à peine, le temps de murmurer ses ses lèvres alors qu'un éclat violet illuminait ses yeux.

 **"Je crois que vous avez une promesse à tenir, Miss Emma Charming."**

Fin (cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre)

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? :D Comme je disais c'est juste un gros bonus SQ, ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt scénaristique lol.  
**

 **Pour tout vous dire, j'avais hésité à écrire cette partie dans la version originale, mais je trouvais que cela faisait un peu trop et surtout personnellement la fin que je vous ai offerte est ma préférée parce que plus démonstrative du happy ending.**

 **Et puis, même si j'ai arrêté de regarder la série depuis un moment, j'ai eu des échos comme quoi il y avait un événement similaire qui impliquer le dédoublement de Régina et je ne voulais pas copier. Et puis en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais écrire comme cadeau, je me suis dis que la concernée n'aurait jamais trop de sa Majesté lol, n'est-ce pas Cathy? Donc voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé et que ce n'était pas "too much"!  
**

 **Hvala ! Des bisous de Croatie ! (Finalement le temps que je puisse publier, on est arrivé au Monténégro lol.)  
**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt!**

 **Et encore joyeux anniversaire Sweety !**


End file.
